BJD Ghoul School
by marc1986
Summary: A retelling of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School only with a different cast.
1. Chapter 1

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Chapter 1: New job = new problems

The sky was dark with thunderstorm clouds on a out of nowhere location, and most people would stay indoors when the sky was as black as pitch, but one lone RV was out on that road driving to an unusual location. "I can't believe that Grandpa Max not only found his old Rustbucket, but let me use it for this job you signed us up for, Danny." A brown haired fifteen year old, who went by Ben Tennyson, said as he drove the clanking vehicle to their job.

"Neither can I, Ben, but I just wish it was the one that porcupine guy stole instead of this model." A raven haired teenager, who went by Danny Fenton, said back as he sat on a booth chair watching as the dreary road went past them.

"I just can't believe that our grandpa's knew of your parents." A green/black haired teen who went by Jake Long said as he sat shotgun. The group may have just met less then a few weeks ago, but they already knew more then enough about each other. The team knew that Jake was a dragon that over looked the United States, and helped out with magical situations. Danny Fenton was a ghost hybrid that went by Danny Phantom when in hero mode and had ghost problems to deal with. Ben Tennyson was an alien shape shifter with various villains to deal with.

"One things for sure it was nice of grandpa to give me the combination of unlocking all the other guys that I've used along with a stunt that I tried back in the bayou five years ago." The watch holder said as he drove closer to their destination.

"You're probably wanting to use those heroes to get a girlfriend." Danny said with a mixture of satisfaction that he knew that he was right and downheartedness.

"There's that after what happened with Julie I need something, and from what you guys told me so do you." Ben said back since Jake told them what happened with a girl by the name of Rose a little after they left Amity Park and Danny told them what happened between him and a girl by the name of Sam halfway there.

"True, but I doubt there's a girl that can kick as much butt has Rose did." The dragon said, defending his ex. The rest of the trip went by pretty calmly until the RV hit a pothole which caused the trio to bounce for a bit despite all of them wearing a safety belt.

"Everybody, okay?" Ben questioned with his eyes still on the road.

"We're both okay, but I feel a draft." The dragon savior said back to the driver. The Bellwood hero looked at the New Yorker with a questionable look on his face before seeing that the side door to their vehicle was wide open.

"Oh, man, our gear." Tennyson shouted and then activated auto pilot before rushing to the open door.

"I'll get it." Danny offered to the driver, but then saw a bright green flash followed by a black and white creature with a blue face stand where Ben just stood.

"Nah, you guys relax I got this." The speed creature said before running off, and in two short trips he got the training equipment, that they didn't secure properly, back inside the RV. The speed demon then tapped the hourglass symbol on his chest and went back to normal.

"I'll tell you one thing guys I can't wait to get to this fancy girl school to have some of their fancy cooking." Ben said to his friends as he sat back at the driver's seat, and deactivated the auto-pilot.

"Me too. All the Ghost Zone specials have made me hankering for some actual food." Danny said as he recalled of all the non-lethal recipes his mother got from the Lunch Lady Ghost and the fact that she actually cooked them all - everyday since then.

"In the mean time I think Spud put some grub in the glove compartment." Long said to the others and pulled out two pieces of bread. "Here it is." He added before seeing a green flash through the corner of his left eye followed by a green vine around the sandwich; which retracted back to the owner.

"Thanks." A plant class creature that Ben called Wildvine said to the discoverer of food before turning back to normal. Once human again Ben bit down into it, but something was off as he slowed down his chewing before he finally swallowed.

"Tastes funny." He said before taking firm hold of the wheel with one hand and used the other to grab the main event of the sandwich while letting the pieces of bread to fall to the floor. "That explains it - any of you order roadmap on rye." He commented after seeing that he made a paper doughnut with their map.

"Hmm? How did that?" Jake thought before seeing a note on the still open glove compartment. After picking it up he read it aloud:

'If you guys are reading this then you have found the roadmap. I put it in a sandwich for safe keeping. Trixie said that it was a whack idea, but I knew that you would find it.

Signed,

Spud,'

"That's Spud for ya." Jake whispered after reading the paper. The rest of the trip went uneventful until the transformer arrived at a fork in the road.

"I think we're lost." He said aloud while still going down the road in search of their school. A few minutes after saying that a building stood before them luckily Ben slowed to a stop before the gate.

"No, we're not. There's the school. Not half bad, Ben, not bad at all." Jake commented after realizing that the building before them was some form of school.

"Only the best for us hero types." Ben answered back to his dragon partner before giving off a laugh. It was not until after that laugh that he saw the sign on the wall that he got the idea, "Huh?! Military School! That's not right; we're looking for Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls." Ben said after reading the sign before them.

"That must be it - next door." Danny said after floating from his seat to the front and pointed out a rundown house beside the structurally sound brick building. The three of them knew that this place had their brand of normal, but they hoped not since they were wanting this to be a brake from their usual brand of fun.

"Looks like no one's home." Ben said after driving away from the Military school and over to the female school. "Since we all were raised with manners maybe we should come back some other time." Ben said since the feeling of weirdness has gotten stronger.

"Guess those are motion sensor gate doors if maybe a little slow." The ghost said to them after seeing the steel doors open to them. Tennyson took a deep breath and then drove forward.

"The true Rustbucket running true to form." Ben said as the wiper blades stopped working. "I'll just have to use one more of my heroes." Ben added and was about to transform again until Long spoke out.

"I got this." He said before adding, "Dragon Up!" After he said he a red scaled dragon sat where the boy once sat. The hero opened the door, which XLR8 closed, and closed it again with his tail before flying to the roof and used his own tail as the new wiper. "How's that, Ben?" He questioned while swaying his tail.

"Much better, Jake, I can see the driveway a lot better." Ben shouted back, and that was when he saw the home that they will be working at. "Maybe I was better off in the dark." Ben said after getting a better look at the home and the tingling on his back was getting stronger.

"Overall this place aint half bad. I mean it even has a moat." The ghost boy said aloud while pointing at the round river.

"Moat?!" Ben shouted in alarm.

"And no drawbridge." Jake said and took flight before Ben hit the brakes.

"Now what do we do?" Danny questioned to the others and then added. "All of us can fly over, but we want to make a good impression with the civilian girls.

"I got this." Ben said to the others and then used the Omnitrix while muttering under his breath, "I just hope that I can control him." The brown haired hero then activated a turncoat of a form - Ghostfreak.

"Ghostfreak!" He shouted once fully formed and then floated over to the door, but not before turning to face them. "I will lower the bridge so you two can cross." He informed before phasing through the door, but for the last tip of his latest form stayed in between the inside and outside of the door.

'I knew that you were going to be difficult.' Ben thought as he placed the clawed hands on the tail and began to pull. Ghostfreak, a living member of the watch, may be in a perfect position to take Ben over, but the spirit was using this moment to make things difficult.

'You know me too well, boy." Ghostfreak shouted back before phasing the last piece of tail through the door and then powered down.

"Ugh. That was fun. Now, how do I lower a drawbridge?" Ben said and questioned before getting to his feet and looked around. Unknown to him was a strange purple bat watching him as the stranger walked around before meeting a small green dragon. "Oh, hi there." He said in a friendly manner while waving at the smaller creature.

'Intruder. Military probably.' The dragon muttered as he glared at the hero. Tennyson watched as tail glowed red, then the torso, and all the way up to the head.

"Bad Dragon! Bad, bad Dragon." The alien avenger shouted in pure terror as he about faced, but was not fast enough as the green one lit the teen's pants of fire which caused him to collide with a whole row of suits of armor.

"From the sound of it, Ben likes to arrive at places with a big bang." Jake commented since he used his 'ear of the dragon' after the ghost phased through door, and heard all of the commission.

"Oh, great, my head's stuck." Ben mumbled with a knight helmet secured to his head. The teen then activated the watch and chose a new hero to get him out of this mess.

"Goop!" The green coated creature shouted and with a little help by an anti gravity device forced himself out through a slotted eye holes, and then changed back to normal.

"No wonder the Forever Knights are always in a bad mood. These helmets are evil." He shouted before kicking the helmet he was just wearing. The head gear flew to a drawbridge chain and then landed on the small dragon who was watching the whole thing.

"Come on Danny, I'll race you inside." Jake said and ran on the just deployed bridge. The ghost hybrid followed his lead however unknown to them was that the moat did not use traditional crocodiles, but shark who watched the two run.

'So that's what this guy wants: to tick me off.' The dragon muttered while in the helmet before using his flames to disintegrate the helmet. 'Now your going to get it.' The angered security mumbled and headed over to the teen.

"That's weird. Why do I smell smoldering metal?" Ben questioned before glancing over and saw the pet dragon storm over to him. "Oh yeah forgot about you." Tennyson said before backing away from the angered protector. "If you want I fight you got a fight. Going Big Chill." He announced after programming it in and was about to slam it down until a female voice caught both of their attention.

"Matches? Come here." The female voice said, and the watch wearer saw the long faced look so the teen knew the dragon was in trouble, but he followed the green scaled one until he stopped by a raven haired woman in a pink and red outfit. "Bad boy. I hope he didn't scare you?" The woman said to Ben, who deactivated the pre-selected hero.

"Me? Of course not ma`am. That little spitfire was just doing what he thought was right." Tennyson said back to her with a soft smile to show that he did not hold a grudge to the dragon creature.

"Hey, Jake, you didn't tell us that one of your relation was gonna be here." Danny said after entering the building first due to his lengthier legs.

"What do you mean?" The New Yorker questioned arriving in third place, so he was a little slow on what was happening.

"I think he means that dragon guard dog." Ben explained to his fellow protector.

"Matches can get a little feisty around strangers… but once he gets to know you, he's fine." The female from earlier explained to the trio; she watched as her dragon was walking toward the green/black haired one.

"Yo, nice to meet a fellow good dragon. I'm Jake Long." The Mystical American said while transforming his left hand to claw form for a handshake. Matches took it without question. "And of course you have met my latest friend - Ben Tennyson." Jake added while gesturing to the changeling with his human hand. Matches snarled at the human in question.

"Hi there." Ben said in a nervous tone while waving his hand at the dragon.

"Then you must be Danny Fenton." The woman said to the third person in their party. "I'm Miss Grimwood, head mistress of this finishing school." She added, introducing herself to the group before her.

"It is an honor to meet you, ma`am." Danny said polity to the woman and then extended his hand for a handshake, but instead of gaining the female's hand he instead grabbed a floating white hand. "Okay, that's a little creepy." Danny said after being released from the hand's grip.

"I thought you might like a hand with you're luggage." Grimwood said to the participant, and the ghost could tell that she was trying to be funny which was okay by him. A howl was heard from somewhere near them, and that caused the trio get on the defensive.

"Thank you for the suggestion." The specter said back to her as he tried not to use his ghost powers, but one of them did activate - his ghost breath. 'A ghost must be nearby, but which one I told them that I signed up for this.' Danny thought before hearing the mistress' voice.

"Oh, dear, you must be getting cold." She said in concern even though that with the help of two ageless beings she already knew of the secrets behind them. The woman gestured to the door and the hand floated over to it and shut it. "There now you should feel just fine." The headmistress said to the youth.

"Thank you, Miss Grimwood." Fenton said back to her, acting as though that her act really was a benefit. As that conversation was going on Ben spotted a purple bat roosting on the underside of some stairs, but it started to flap around them.

'What a strange bat?' Tennyson though, and for some reason he found himself thinking of his horror-themed aliens. As the keeper of the Omnitrix was thinking if there was a vampire creature Miss Grimwood spoke to the group again.

"Just so you understand that you have a contract of being this school's gym teachers, Danny." The head female said to while magically summoning the paper they signed back in Amity Park thanks to Gwen, Ben's cousins: fast thinking. "This is your signature, is it not?" She questioned after unrolling the paper and pointed at the main name.

"Yes, yes it is." The young phantom said to the woman after seeing his human name and the fact that he used his ghost powers to write his hero name as small as he could.

"You bet it is. Ben and I even witnessed it, right pal?" Jake question since he too saw his signature. Tennyson walked over to it and carefully looked to see if he used everybody.

"Let's see - Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Grey Matter, Fourarms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Upchuck, Ditto, Way Big, Eye Guy, Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humongousaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Goop, Alien X, and Eon." Ben said while making sure that he used all the aliens that he had used so far. The teen recalled how hard it was to write as Way Big and Humongousaur let alone Alien X. 'At least the world wasn't in trouble. I just hope those two know what I just stepped into.' Tennyson thought

"Good. Now that's settled. Come. I want you to meet my girls." Grimwood said to the trio, and that was when the flyer that was looking at them from the ceiling came down to them. "Ah, here's one of them now." She added after spotting the same purple bat that Ben spotted.

"Pardon my French, but don't be batty that's no girl." Danny said aloud to the headmistress as the bat came down closer to them, but in a bright flash: similar to a certain hero's transformation, a teenaged girl stood before them.

"What's wrong with batty?" She questioned after appearing in her human form and then added, "I'm Sibella, Count Dracula's daughter. Fang-tastic to meet you." The trio looked at the purple toned female, but it was Ben that was speechless for once.

'I haven't felt this way since back in New Mexico five years ago.' Ben thought while staring at her; luckily a wolf howl knocked him back to the present. The three of them looked over at the source of the noise and saw an orange haired girl in a blue dress, and brown fur howling out the open window to their right.

"Wow, a werewolf!" Jake exclaimed as he spotted the second female student of this home. 'Haven't seen one of them since I had grandpa started dating again…wonder if…nah.' He thought starting and cancelling the same thought.

"Winnie the Werewolf, to be exact." Grimwood informed the trio and then added, "Come down and meet your new teacher's Winnie." The wolf creature heard her mistress and headed over to the group.

"Hello." The young lady said with a howl as she walked over to the teens.

"Yeah, you are one fine canine." Jake said to her with a smile before catching a whiff of something. "Mouth of the dragon." He said and just like that his human mouth and nose was replaced with a dragon's mouth and nose. The dragon then began to sniff around.

"Food?" Ben questioned while trying to get his mind off of the beauty before him. His new friend nodded and pointed over to it.

"Yep. That way." He said and just like that the three of them made a dash to the source of the smell. Just as they were almost there Jake had to come to a screeching halt since there was another female blocking them.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Frankenteen." A teen in a green outfit and black/white hair said to the three of them with a thumb pointing at herself.

"You know what? After eating that piece of map I'm not really hungry how about we check the rest of this place out - hero style." Ben suggested to them while pointing at his watch. He got a nod from the other two, and with that they transformed.

"Going ghost!" Danny shouted which summoned a white ring around his waist which separated and covered his upper and lower half ending with him wearing a black and white hazmat suit; white hair and green eyes were part of the deal. "See ya up there." He said as he flew off.

"Dragon up." Jake announced and with a blast of mystic fire a red dragon appeared with a black/green mane. "Later Ben." He said as he flew off, but that did not leave Ben out of the running.

"Not bad, but not as good as…." Ben said in a boastful tone while programming in a ray-like creature, but after he slammed it down, and the light dimmed that was not who he was.

"Jetray!" He shouted before looking at his hands and feeling how many legs he had. "Looks like I'll have to catch up to them as Stinkfly - my first flyer." The transformed man said before going after them.

"I guess they're anxious to find their rooms. They must be tired." The headmistress assumed after watching the ghost, dragon, and insect fly away.

"They don't fly like they're tired." The franken-creature said after watching them leave as well.

"Yeah, you'd think they've never met a girl ghoul before." The vampire said after hearing her friend's comment, and seeing them as well, but the only difference was that she tried not to think of this strange feeling after seeing Ben when he first came it. The four of them all shared a group laugh after what she had said. The trio was still unaware that there were going to be some more strange encounters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Chapter 2: Know the mission, know the enemy

It was still storming outside the building as a ghost, a dragon, and an insect were flying higher and higher. The trio was able to get to the second floor with no difficulty, but they were wondering if the students just ended with those three or were there others. "Wonder if there are any more girls?" Stinkfly questioned after they stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Beats me, but knowing our luck one is probably behind this door." Danny answered back while thumbing to the thing in their way. The dragon opened it up, and at first the only thing they saw insider was a torture stretcher in the far corner with a chair beside it. "Nailed it." Phantom said after he saw a familiar stream of blue exit his mouth. No sooner than that happened that the group watched as a blue themed girl phase into the room.

"Hi, I'm Phantasma." The blue themed ghost said to them while waving her right hand and that was when she saw one of the three in particular was her…hobby. "And you're Danny Phantom." She squealed with delight before wrapping her arms around him and squeezing real hard.

"It's…nice to meet you too." The snow white haired youth said while trying to breath. To the duo's right were the other two guys who had to talk about what they were seeing.

"How do you like that? Not here longer than twenty minutes and he's the first one to get a hug." The insectoid hero complained to the red themed one. His New York friend had to take a few steps back before speaking.

"Jeeze, this bug form of yours wreaks, Ben." The American Dragon said as he began to hold his nose.

"Tell me something I don't know." The Lepidopterran said with a sigh as he saw that he was scaring a new friend. The female phantom reluctantly pulled herself off of him and decided to ask something she knew that he was going to like.

"Want to hear me play?" She offered to her crush…and the others, but not waiting for an answer she went to work by using an old fashioned pipe organ in the right corner of the room. As she was playing here little song it was the mystical one that flew up to her.

"Not half bad, ghost-gal, but do you know anything else like Rock `n Roll or Rap?" He questioned before feeling a glove on his arm, but before he could do anything about it the lizard-like creature was flying against his will away from her.

"Not now, Jake. We got to get some distance." Danny said to him in a rushed tone. The apparition lost his legs and was using tail mode for a better speed boost. "Coming Ben?" He questioned as he flew since he did not know if he could carry both of them.

"Uh, sure, I'm right behind you." The flyer commented before flying after the ghost. As he flew the hero used his upper set of eyes to see that Phantasma had just now turned around, but it was too late for him to do anything.

"Where did they go?" The youthful spirit questioned while scanning the small room, and could not find or smell any of them. "I'm sure they'll come back." She said before returning to the organ. A little after returning to her music was when she heard her fellow classmates.

"Don't worry, Miss Grimwood. We'll find them." The stein girl said to the headmistress after catching a glimpse of something red go past them. With her were the other two: Winnie with a strong scent on all of the males, and Sibella: in her bat form.

"Guess those must be the new teachers Miss Grimwood talked about." The feminine specter said to herself before floating after the other three girls. The guys were in a stone hallway, with the red flyer out of grip, but still with them, and were just heading straight ahead.

"In there you guys, quick." The prime signer of the deal instructed while pointing to a cracked door. The group went in and leaned on the door to keep it closed.

"So, why did we run?" The transformed Tennyson questioned as he scratched his head in confusion. The sentence also got the second one guessing too of the why.

"Because she just flat out hugged me and I guess I just panicked." He said back to them and realized that what he did was kind of cowardly, but he was still getting over with Sam not being with him, and he needed to adjust.

"Well, if we're trying to get some distance with her then why not try that stone bed on for size." Jake offered while thumbing over to the far end of the Egyptian themed room. It was then that the others saw what he meant.

"It's worth a shot." Fenton said before floating over to it, and then opened it. "All right guys: everybody into the pool." He instructed while going in as his human alias. Jake followed suit, but Ben decided to use another one of his aliens.

"Grey Matter!" He shouted after the green glow around the bug was done. He saw the confused look from the other teens so he filled them in. "It appeared that the limited location was running out of living arrangement, so I went smaller." He said to them before leaping up and landing on Long's jacket.

"Now all I have to do is close the door, and we should be safe." The Amity Park hero said before doing just that. So, they thought that they were safe, and that they could come up with a plan, an idea on what was going on that was until the red jacketed youth felt something as he moved his left hand.

"Uh, Ben, I thought that you were Grey Matter?" He asked since he knew that out of the three of them he was the only one who could change into the texture he was feeling.

"I am." The fellow teen answered back while fighting back from using the big words at the moment.

"Then why am I feeling Underwraps?" The hero questioned back out of suppressed alarm since he did want to sound too freaked out about this.

"First off his name is…hang on Underwraps is a cooler name: mind if I use that." He said and thanks to the superior eye sight as a Galvan saw the nod before continuing, "Second with the way almost all of these girls match my horror themed heroes that can only be a real…" He stalled when reality set in.

"MUMMY!" They all shouted as they fled the sarcophagus. When they were out transformed into the only hero mode they had while the tiny alien used a dark purple themed alien who called itself:

"Chromastone!" As soon as the transformation was complete the three took battle positions in front of the open door. Jake and Danny in the air ready to fire a flame attack and an ecto-blast while the Crystalsapian got ready to fire his energy beams as he stood in between them.

'Who woke me up?' The female thought before walking into the light. The sight of this latest one caught all three of them off guard.

"It's just a kid." Chromastone said while using a line a thug said to him when he was just starting out as a hero.

"Listen, sorry we woke you up." Danny questioned as he de-powered his attack and floated down to the ground; the same went for the dragon.

"Really hope that no one saw us almost do that." The dragon commented to them as they all let their guard down.

"I did." A female voice said from behind causing all of them to jump in alarm after hearing that and then turned to face who said that.

"Don't do that." The skinny alien commanded to Elsa who was unfazed by the order, and stood there with her hands on her hips. It was than that the other four came in with the hand floating in with them.

"Ah, I see that you've met the youngest of my girls. This is Tannis, the Mummy's daughter." Grimwood said to the three transformed youths calmly. The girl in question walked over to the trio with one question on her mind.

"Are they to new gym teachers?" She asked while sucking her thumb; an awful habit that she could not see able to break, but she didn't care.

"Yes, Tannis. We've been waiting for them a long time." The vampire answered the little one's question while eyeing the one eyed one with an unknown determination. After hearing that the alien decided to try to lighten the mood with a modern twist on one of the oldest cartoon lines of all time.

'We would have been here sooner, but these guys told me to take a right turn when I knew we should have gone left in Albuquerque." The stone themed one said to try to lighten the mood, and it worked since they all heard a small hysterical laugh.

"They're strange, Elsa." Phantasma said to the fellow student to her right as she kept her gaze on the male ghost.

"But they're in good shape, Phanty." The black and white haired girl said back while wondering what her friend was staring at so intently. The dragon of the three heard her words and decided to boast about that.

"Well you know us dragons love to stay in shape." He said to them while performing some poses not knowing the other blue outfitted one was making a low snarl as he posed for her two friends.

'Easy, Winnie, you have no need to raise your fangs to them; right?' The wolf thought to herself after realizing that didn't have a reason to do what she did…at least as far as she knew.

"Pardon my ignorance, but why do you girls need us to be a good shape?" Chromastone questioned and prayed that he could stay in his current form since he somewhat feared that they were looking for a meal.

"To teach us how to beat those Calloway cadets, of course." Sibella explained to the trio while pointing over to the school that they were in front of a moment ago. The shape shifter did not know why but as she did that she also raised a portion of her long purple hair.

"Yeah. They win every time. I'll never get a trophy for my mummy case." The youngest of six said to her teachers while walking over and gesturing over to an Egyptian themed trophy case.

"We need a coach with spirit." The female specter said to them while trying to show off to her…hobby that she had some of the special powers as he did by passing through a statue honoring: Re the ram headed deity.

"Who can show us all the right moves." The wolf said while trying to get her mind back to the task at hand - filling the three on what they had signed up for. As she said that the orange haired wolf leapt in front of Danny and did a standard issue Basketball moves.

"I'm not quit sure." Fenton said to her since In truth he still wanted this outing to be strictly non-job related, but these three were helping him remember his job. It was then that the rock hero walked behind the spirit and decided to decide for him, but not right away.

"Hold on you five. Are you girls talking about the school just down the road?" He questioned and as far as that single eye could see all of them were nodding so he continued, "Let me guess there are probably these snooty 'I'm so great' dude jerks there too. Right?" Again they nodded. He pressed his watch logo and went human to better go with an idea that just hit him.

"Huddle-up." He said to the other two and they did. As they began talking about if they should take it or not the females stayed to the side, and waited. The wolf tried to listen in, but their voices were too close together - too hard to filter them apart.

"Okay, we've made a decision." The Phantom said to them after the three man huddle separated. The group looked at them with anticipation for their answer and they got it.

"We're in." Jake finished it up and the teens saw them sigh in relief after their announcement. Not wanting to be left out Ben added his own comment.

"What you said about moves couldn't be more right." He said to all of them and saw that he had confused the group as a whole, so he went on. "These guys may have ghost and dragon power, but I'm the guy with all the right moves." He informed before activating his device.

"Upgrade!" He shouted after becoming a green and black blob-like creature before them, but he was not done yet.

"Heatblast!" The second transformed hero said and all of them enjoyed the glow. He transformed a third time.

"Ditto." A black and white creature shouted. The fourth one was big but it howled and grunted instead of speaking English.

"Swampfire!" He shouted for a final of five forms. The group was not staring at a plant-like man with red and yellow hair.

"Don't sweat it, Tannis. With some help between us two and one show-off you'll have a trophy for that case." The dragon promised the young one since he never really did like seeing a down in the dumps kid.

"I'm so happy I could howl. In fact - I will." Winnie shouted while jumping up and down with excitement and ended with her doing as she said she would do.

'Man, that's a good howl.' Ben thought before feeling a hand on his right shoulder, and he saw one on Danny's left shoulder. When the two of them felt the added pressure they turned to the source and saw that it was the vampire.

"It's fang-tastic having you here, guys." The purple themed girl said to them and then let her right fang glisten with the light in the stone based room.

'Gwen would probably say that I've been doing this too long if I told her that pointy fangs with ruby red lips around them have become a turn on for me.' He thought but as he was thinking this and Danny was wondering if this was a good call one of the five students walked up behind them.

"Yeah, welcome to ghoul school." Elsa said to the duo while giving them a strong pat on the back. Her 'light' tap caused the two to tumble on the ground. After their tumble trip they ended at the feet of Ms. Grimwood with a dizzy ghost and fallen apart Swamp Thing creature.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled." The mistress said and was pleased of how the three of them reacted to her girls. "Now, let me show you to your rooms." She said and her handy assistant, who floated away to, get the keys which she was about to take until a mound of green which transformed into Swampfire's right hand grabbed them first.

"Don't trouble yourself Ms. Grimwood we can handle that part on our own." The vegetable man said after the rest of his body pulled itself back together, and was standing back up. "How about a foot race instead." The methane handler said before running out the door.

"Sound good." The white haired teen said and chased after him.

"I'll give it a shot." The American negotiator said, and followed the others while trying not to stare at the wolf or her slightly perturbed facial expression. In truth it did not take them that long to find two empty rooms even though Danny was a little freaked out at one of the rooms.

'That had to have been Phantasma's room.' He thought while racing to the duo.

"I'll take the one bedroom apartment." Long said and headed on inside before Ben or the late coming Danny could object. When he did Ben decided to voice his opinion fast.

"Before you say anything you and I will have to share this room, and I have dibs on the window bed." The changeling said and raced right for it. The third one only shrugged and powered down; which the others did as well after reaching their beds, and they all went to sleep.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Danny thought as he drifted off to sleep, and was at least grateful that he and the other two did not have to hide their abilities to these girls. Their sleep would feel short lived since in a few short hours the sun was shinning revealing a cloudless blue sky, and that caused a wandering Rooster to do what came naturally: to crow.

'It's too early for this kind of noise.' Matches mumbled as he walked over to one of the windows, and climbed up to the seal. 'So take this.' He added while building the power before unleashing a mighty flame at the bird's tail feathers it squawks of pain could be translated to:

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Hot tail feather. Burning tail feathers." As the bird decided to leave the place before being any further cooked the head woman of the school was already up and was waiting for the teachers.

"Ready for some early morning exercises, Jake?" She questioned to the human dragon that was walking right at her. The teen, who wasn't tired in the least, was ready to answer her truthfully.

"You know it, Ms. G." He said to her and was grateful of the gift that his grandpa gave him - it really has changed him for the better. "So, do you want me to wake up Ben and Danny?" He offered to her since he didn't want her to think that they only accepted this job for just a different place to sleep.

"No, don't bother. I've left them a wake-up call." She informed him and knew that it would take her dragon a bit longer since he had gotten into a rut of making sure their weren't any friendly bird's on their roof, but the spirit of a hand was always on task.

'Perhaps a friendly shoulder shake will do?' The hand thought and did so to the ghost child.

"Leave me alone. I'm still sleeping." Danny said to who ever it was, since his eyes were still shut. He turned to his right side and went on with his sleep cycle. The five fingered fellow did not give up; it tried again. "Come back in six hours I'll be up by then I promise." He muttered while grabbing whatever was shaking him and threw it before sleeping on his back.

'Okay so that is how he wants it.' The hand thought before grabbing the old fashioned alarm clock and placing it right at his ear, and let it ring. The loud noise caught the spirit off guard, so off guard that he phased through the canopy, but not the ceiling beyond it and ended up slamming his head through the ceiling of his borrowed room.

"Okay, now I'm up." He said before going ghost and phasing through the ceiling followed by floating through the door. As the Amity Park apparition was on his way down to meet the others the mascot was on his way of going into the chosen room.

'I can't believe that I have to wake up this slacker.' The Grimwood guardian thought as he stormed into the room and then started to pull down on the covers. 'This should do the trick.' He thought as he did his deed.

'Hmm, it suddenly has gotten colder.' Tennyson thought before pulling the covers toward him as another was pulling them away from him. The brown haired youth didn't even hear the growling come from the foot of the bead; which was going to cost him greatly.

'He's Grimwood's guest. He's Grimwood's guest.' The dragon muttered after slamming his head onto the foot board, by losing the tug of war, and ended up on the wall beyond the bed. After rubbing his head the green beast saw the awkward way Ben was sleeping: his head, arms, and feet were on the bed, but not his posterior. 'This'll be fun.' He thought evilly after making his way to his target, after getting a lock on it, and fired the hero was wide awake.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Ben screamed in pain while bouncing into the air out of pain. His scream was heard by the ones that were out and about.

"It sounds like Ben is up and at `em." Jake commented, but it was Fenton that had a better idea.

"Or at the very least enjoyed his wake up call, like I did," Danny said back as they were waiting for him to come out which he did.

"WATER! WATER! WATER! Give me water !" He screamed as he ran straight ahead and it was then that he saw a small fishbowl. The green jacketed teen turned about, grabbed the sides and then sat down. 'Sweet relief.' He thought as he sighed in praise.

"Now, look at what you done and did, alien. You woke up their goldfish." Jake pointed out as he went to get a closer look and saw something that looked to be a run of the mill goldfish.

"That's no goldfish, Jake. That's our pet piranha." The mistress pointed out after also going to see what he was talking about. The news made the latest hero of the Tennyson family to put on his thinking cap.

"Piranha? They eat meat, right?" He questioned to his team and they all gave him a nod, but nothing else. The alien hero hoped off the end table, bowl included. "Get off me. Get off me. Get off me." He chanted as he was pulling on the bowl, but it was too late since the fish was successful in his bit.

'That was quite humorous.' Grimwood thought while holding her lips shut with one hand since she did not want her laugh to seem like an insult to their friend. As Ben took off running with the bowl, and the fish firmly on his butt the girls were already up, and in the dance studio portion of the building.

"Miss Grimwood said that we would be taking ballet lessons this morning." Sibella said to the others after each of them have put on the necessary piece of clothing. All of them hear a loud bang and saw that it was the shape-shifter.

"Pain and hurt. Pain and hurt." He shouted in pain while trying a hopping tactic to rid his butt of the bowl, but the girls saw it in a different light.

"This must be a new style." Franken-teen guessed and did the motion, but in place instead of moving.

"It's a real howl." The female fang wielder said as she did the move too, but with a newer twist. A twist that her partner had to point out in a hurry.

"Careful Winnie. You're tapping on my wrappings." The mummy pointed out to the fuzzy friend in a hurry since she knew what happened to her great uncle Rath when his bandages started to become undone. As Ben was still handling the glass container the last two were following him.

"How am I doing, Sibella?" The spirit questioned after a happy laugh.

"What? Oh, Fang-tastic, Phanty?" The flyer said as she was following Phantasma's lead and there was a part of her that was not liking this kind of positioning. The female ignored the impulse and focused on the routine.

"Look's like Ben's gotten the ballet class started, Danny?" Grimwood pointed out after she and the other two made it to the door that Ben opened.

"I guess he's just light on his feet." The ghost child guessed and then added, "But now what's he doing?" When he and the others saw that the teacher had stopped for a moment.

"Enough of this." He said aloud before slamming down the watch to try to get the fish, and it's home off of him.

"Big Chill!" He shouted with flapped open wings. The blue toned insect went intangible to force the fish and the bowl off of him. "That settles that." The Necrofriggian said after catching the glass home and saw it's owner fall right in with it. "But just to make sure that this doesn't happen again." He informed before unleashing an ice breath move causing it to freeze over, but not completely. After placing on a table, beside an old fashioned record player. He changed back.

"So, where were we." He said to the girls as if nothing has happened.

"That's quite enough Benjamin." Grimwood said to the hero, but she saw that her comment confused the youth so she explained. "Since it's Danny's turn to take over now." As she said that the woman handed the ghost guardian a tutu.

"You're the boss Miss Grimwood." He said to her nervously since to him it would be slightly embarrassing to be seen in this article of clothing. The head mistress was not done as she took another tutu from the cloths holder beside her, and gave it to the New Yorker.

"Hey, no problem, Miss Grimwood." Jake said to her casually after experiencing Haley's life for a bit wearing something like this would be no trouble at all. The ghost hand floated over to the old record player and started cranking it.

"Can't forget about you, Ben?" Grimwood said and tossed one at him. He caught it and decided to put it on for the heck of it. When the music started to play the trio decided to go with beginner level ballet steps that they have seen on TV.

"No offense, but why do we have to dance around, guys." Ben questioned to them and was surprised that he was doing better at this than with the Waltz that he had to learn for a wedding.

'That's an easy on, Ben. Because…because…" Danny answered back, but realized that he couldn't really think of anything.

"Because ballet will make my little ghouls limber." The raven haired woman said after overhearing their conversation. The ghost heard her and decided to take credit for that comment.

"Exactly what I was going to say." He said while performing a leap and then a twirl, but as he did he saw a 'yeah right' expression from the other two. "Seriously, I did." He said to them, and tried to focus on the spin, but he was so focused on maintaining the move that he failed to see Ben causing a two in one twister-like spin.

"We'll be in great shape when he play those cadets in Volleyball." Sibella said while spinning around. As they were moving around the hand decided to play a joke by cranking the machine slower.

'Music's going slower. Time to go with the flow.' Jake thought while getting in front after the two were finally able to separate - mainly by Danny turning invisible and Tennyson falling through him.

'Guess this is a slow test.' Danny thought after freeing himself from his friend and followed the dragon's lead. The changeling went after them not noticing the wind beneath the tutu. Grimwood heard the slow down, and saw the group slowing down with it, so she decided to put a stop to it.

"Tempo. Tempo." She instructed the machine operator in an irked tone, with a facial expression to match.

'Can't blame a guy for having some fun.' The hand thought while taking a slight moment off of the handle before going back to a fast paced song. The group did good at it's normal pace.

"Ballet really helps me unwind." The bandaged beauty said distance spinning before returning to her starting post - beside Elsa, since she held down a small piece of her bandage, but released it on her return trip.

"I think I'm getting the hang of the long jump." Ben said while going for another leap, but that may have been a bad idea.

"Oh, my!" Sibella said in alarm after looking up. At the sound of her distress he stopped and turned to her.

"What is it, Sibella?" He questioned to her in concern since he really wanted to be a good teacher…and a good friend.

"I do want to impose, but could you turn into one of your bat-tacular forms?" She questioned to him. She saw his confusion so she explained the purpose of her request, "You aren't wearing any pants." That got him even more worried, so he decided to ease.

"What are you talking about? I am wearing pants." He told her and then saw that she was pointing at her behind, so he followed her lead and felt back there. "Oh, geeze." He said after feeling a bare butt. 'Matches probably took care of my jeans and that Ripjaws wannabe took care of my underwear.' He thought and with haste slammed down the watch. Instead of a name the team heard a very loud howl.

"There that'll help." The new alien said and saw that he was still wearing the tutu, but the same thing happened with Ripjaws and a Niagara Falls jacket, and Stinkfly with a Pilgrim hat, so he wasn't worried. As they were training someone else was peeping.

"I've made visual contact with my scope." One of the people said as he was using a periscope to see over the boundary hedge. "It looks like those girls are doing some sort of weird ritual." The keeper of the scope said as he watched them as an unknown feeling was happing with the back of his head.

"I'm not surprised. It's Halloween all year long at that old Grimwood place." A blonde haired youth said to his scout, and to the other three. The scout adjusted his footing and spotting something more.

"Hey! They've got some new students. A couple of real animals." The scout informed while spotting a big dog and some sort of red lizard. The blonde on the other hand thought of a red hat wearing cousin of his who let his recklessness get the better of him…something that he was trying to control himself.

"Let me see, Miguel." A big kid said since he was through hearing what was going on and wanted to see the fairer side of life with his own two eyes.

"Careful, Grunt, That new scope has a…" The possessor of the optic tool was about to explain the new toy his cousin Gretchen gave to him, but it was too late: the scope shook a bit and landed on Grunt's head while the headset, for the microphone on top of the scope, clasped on Miguel's head which caused him to shake as a result.

"Tug, its Colonel Calloway." A short, red haired kid said while tugging on his leader's left sleeve. His friend glanced over at what he meant, and decided to give his group of pals the head's up.

"Attention." He ordered and he and three others position themselves with traditional salute. The man in question walked past them and liked it when his lackey's stood like that.

"At ease, men." He said to them and walked over to the still shaking one. "I said, 'at ease, cadet." He said while emphasizing on, 'at ease.' The lad still shook, but the one that started it helped stop it, but after he stopped his head from shaking.

"Thank, Grunt, I needed that." He said after his body stopped shaking in place. The Col saw the destroyed gear, but picked it up to get a better look at it.

"I see you've been observing your opponents." The higher ranked man informed, and prayed that they were not letting their emotions get the better of them.

"Yes, sir. Calloway cadets are always prepared." The blonde youth informed. Unlike his cousin he respected and obeyed anyone higher than him. The older man put down the metal mess and picked up a lonely Volleyball.

"But you haven't been practicing…and I'm challenging Miss Grimwood's school to our annual Volleyball match." The Col said to them while bouncing the ball once, and then patted it over to the big kid.

"No problem. We always beat those girls." Grunt said after catching the ball not knowing that this time was going to be different - very different. He emphasized his point by demonstrating his point by hitting the ball as hard as he could. The sphere flew over their net, bounced off of five trees, and flew back at his team.

"Hit the deck!" The higher ranked man shouted in alarm and did as he said; the other four followed his lead, and the ball zipped past all of them and through the grass wall. When the danger was past the pack leader of the five along with the strength factor of their group helped up their commanding officer.

"As you can see, sir, Grunt here has a dynamite serve." Tug said as he pulled up on the man's left side and Grunt to the right.

"So, I noticed." He said while dusting himself off. The underling feeling proud of his work decided to toot his own horn.

"It's all in the wrist, sir." He said while boasting about his family's strength factor and unlike his cousin wasn't afraid to use it. The Col decided to give him some sound advice.

"Well, you could use some work on your control. Keep practicing, men." Calloway said to the group of boys and walked off.

"Yes, sir." The five of them said while saluting to their commanding officer. It was then that another member of the five realized one very important thing.

"Our ball is now in Grimwood territory. Recommend a recon patrol to retrieve it." The tall member said to the group, or more specifically: Tug. The leader liked how another friend of his relation thought.

"Good idea, Jamal. Front and center, Grunt. Lead the way!" The field leader said to his friend and then pointed to the wall while looking at his other friend. The bulky one smiled after hearing that he had permission to mess with someone's property, and it was their enemy's which made him even happier.

"Charge!" The cadet in question cheered and then ran straight ahead causing a human shaped hole. The other four followed his lead, and everything was going great up until Grunt put on the brakes causing the others to slam into him. "Uh-Oh." The big guy said as he and the others came face to face with Matches.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Other references to shows/movies to respected owners

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Practice makes everybody hungry

The five intrudes were standing in terror at the sight of the strange green beast in possession of their missing Volleyball. 'Those guys I can burn.' He said in his native tongue through snarls.

"It's the Grimwood's weird guard-dog." Tug informed the others while pointing with his right hand. He and the others saw that the 'dog's' scales were turning from green to red which they have seen, heard, and knew was a bad sign.

"And he looks mucho hot under the collar." Miguel commented and just wanted to leave before they had to chip away charred skin in about two seconds. The tallest of the group took a stab at befriending it.

"Easy boy, we just want our ball." He said in a slightly nervous tone of voice. His answer was a quick fireball to the face, but thanks to having some of the hand-eye coordination of his cousin Vince LaSalle he was able to dodge it; causing to fly in between the top of his hair and the base of his mid-air hat. "But I think he wants to keep it." He said to the others after his hat landed on his head, and ran back to the others.

"Cadets, advance to the rear, and step on it." Their field leader shouted before running away even though that he knew his relative TJ would have found a way to bypass this obstacle. His team followed his lead and they all rushed to the grass themed barrier.

'Time for you to fry.' Matches thought after positioning himself on top of the ball and unleashed a devastating flamethrower. Since his old friend had instructed to only use his fire as a warning the flame had a minimal range, but after opening his eyes he saw that it did the job - they were gone.

"I guess we'll be cutting our Volleyball practice short." Grunt said to them through a series of pants after: Jamal, Miguel, Tug, Baxter, and himself ran over to their side. There was a large part of him that knew his family member Mikey would have been able to sooth the beast no problem.

"Ball." The land dragon grumbled to himself before picking up the sphere and walking off. The girls and the trio of heroes knew of nothing that just happened - Matches going out for some air, the cadet's uninvited visit, and their guardian having a new toy. They only knew that it was time for their next activity.

"So, what should we try next?" Danny questioned to the others since he, personally was still new to the part of teacher. The dragon and the shape-shifter thought over what to do as well, but wasn't sure either.

"I don't know…" Jake said aloud before glancing out the window and saw the twisted forest. "Maybe a jog." He suggested to the others.

"Sounds good to me." Winnie said and felt that there was a part of her that wanted to show off her speed skills to the scale belly. The other two teens looked at one another before nodding in agreement, but it was at that time that the alien monster remembered something.

"There's just one thing - all of our backup clothes are in the Rustbucket. The two groaned after recalling that they did not have the foresight to grab their gear last night. "No worries guys. I'll get them and come back." The fuzzy alien then taped the hourglass symbol on his waist - praying for the flyer he was thinking of, but instead came up with:

"Wildvine? Oh, man." He complained before stretching out to the window. As soon as he left the female flyer walked over to the window and watched as he made his way to the roof.

"He seriously needs to get that thing checked." Jake stated as they all decided to wait for him. On the roof the plant had wrapped his hands on the guardrail on top of the house. With as much luck as he usually hoped for the pulverizing plant released his foot hold on the house and launched himself onto their vehicle.

'Glad that worked…sort of.' The hero thought while rubbing his face after slamming into the windshield. Once he could no longer feel his head ringing Ben was about to head into the machine until he heard a strange bubbling coming from the moat. "Huh?" He questioned before turning to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Must still be dizzy." He concluded before grabbing the outfits; once outside he grabbed a chunk of ceiling like a grappling hook before pulling himself up.

"Nice one, Ben." The ghost congratulated before floating over to their room. As soon as it was shut the ghost boy phased his head out of it and decided to give his fan a fair warning. "No peaking Phantasma." This caused her to pout a bit since she really wanted to do as he anticipated.

"I better change too." Long told the girls before heading to his room. The orange haired wolf restricted herself from doing what the spirit wanted to do. It didn't take the dragon long to get dressed, but Ben was a little shocked at what he came out Jake wore a Legend of the Dragon T-Shirt with Double Dragon shorts; shoes stayed the same.

"Rooms all yours, Ben." Danny said as he walked out with a pair of average jean shorts but with a Ghostbusters shirt: the real Ghostbusters in the front, Extreme Ghostbusters on the back, Slimer on the left short sleeve, and the Ghostbuster logo on the right short sleeve.

"Thanks." The shape-shifter answered back before walking in and turning back into his form then. "I just hope I can train without my heroes." He muttered to himself while he was getting dressed.

'I can't believe them.' The vampiress thought as she watched Ben walk into his bedroom while in the plant creature's form, and recalled the look in her two friend's eyes.

'You know that there was a small piece of you that wanted to transform and spy on him.' An unknown voice in her mind thought back to the logical half, but was successfully ignored.

"Okay, let's get this next part underway." Tennyson said to them as he walked out wearing sport shorts and a Men in Black T-Shirt. Unlike the guys the girl ghouls simply went out with the clothes on their back.

"Follow us, girls. There's nothing like a little run to get you in shape!" Danny said to the group after they made their way to the front door, lowered the drawbridge, and headed out. The specter found his comment ironic since he hated running back at school, but here he was able to use his natural talents.

"And, no offence to Ms. G, but we don't have to wear a tutu either." The mystical American Ambassador said to the others since he did not mean to insult the generous woman's sense of fashion.

"I don't know. That tutu did help me out a bit." The brown haired hero said with a blush of embarrassment after being so caught up in their exercise that he didn't realize that he was practically mooning the vampire until she shouted in alarm. As for the girl in question she was holding onto her hair as she and the others were running behind them.

"There's nothing like feeling the wind running through your hair!" The violet themed vampire said in happiness since she enjoyed the wind in her hair a bit more then she liked it in her wings.

"This is good for the hearts. Mine are both beating fast." Elsa, who was running in front of the flyer, commented while keeping pace despite her heavy set body. There were two following the other six, but luckily they were able to keep up.

"How you doing, Tannis." The wolf woman questioned to the girl behind her as she trotted on all fours.

"Great, Winnie. I've got built-in leg warmers." The bandaged beauty said while bringing up the rear of the singe file parade. As the group of eight were running the spirit's foot landed not on dirt, but on flesh.

"Matches, how about burning up a few miles?" Danny questioned after running past the digging dragon. The guard dog heard the question even while being in the ground, so he decided to give the questioner a straight answer.

"Uhn-Uhn." He said back while turning his head from his right shoulder to his left shoulder and back again. The trio saw this and did not want to test him any further.

"Sorry I asked." Fenton said after remembering what he had done to Ben and did not want to suffer a similar fate. Feeling that a fellow flame-thrower needed some reassurance Jake spoke out.

"Matches: train? The guy is as tough as me." The New Yorker commented after he and the others rushed past him. The team kept on running for a bit until the black and white haired one spoke out to the group.

"I just love running through the trees." Frankenteen said and emphasized her point by plowing through three of the trees without feeling a thing afterward.

"Me too!" The female spirit explained while phasing through the fallen trees. The daughter of an electro-monster was filled with so much adrenaline and electricity that she was able to race past the three human formed teachers.

"Last one home's a rotten apple." She said to the three while passing them. Unknown to her was that the shockwaves from her foot stomps were so great that they caused one of the trees to lose it's products. Despite Danny, Jake, and Ben's various training days they were unprepared by the green apples, tumbling on them, and slamming into a tree.

"As long as we're here we might as well take a break. And a bite." The ghost child said with his back to the base of the tree before grabbing a fallen fruit.

"Yeah, a bite." Tennyson added while regretting that he landed belly first on the spirit's lap, but ignored that and grabbed an apple; Jake did the same. The trio bit into them, and were surprised by the taste.

"These taste like Lunchlady's meatballs covered in Skulker motor oil." The Amity Park apparition commented.

"To me they remind me of rotisserie style Dung Beetle Balls." Ben said to them before shivering at that memory of eating said tool. Right when Jake was about to speak of the…food that Bertha, the giant, made for him, he was interrupted.

"Oh. Don't you like crab apples? They're fang-tastic." The vampire said to them, unknowingly cutting off to what the dragon is about to say. She then took great pleasure into biting the apple in her hand two times and then suck on what's inside with pleasure. "They're rotten." She added while dropping shriveled piece of fruit.

"They aren't half bad, right Ben." Danny commented to her after standing up. When the changeling didn't answer him he glanced over and saw that the fellow hero was gazing at the student sheepishly.

'Okay, that was kind of hot.' The brown haired youth thought as he watched the whole thing. The thought left him when he saw the somewhat angered look from the ghost causing him to go back to reality. "Yeah…yeah they sure are." He said with hesitation of being caught. "In fact I may take a few for the road." He said before activating the watch.

"Echo Echo!" The white alien shouted aloud once the light faded. At that moment the one small alien turned into ten - each of them grabbed two apples, and headed out.

"Come on guys. Let's keep going." Jake said while dining on the crab apple in his claw. As the seventeen continued to run the guys heard their lady friends deeply enjoy their fruits: since they too decided to pick some. While the group of youngsters were finishing the latest exercise routine the guardian of the household was putting away his latest prize; the sad thing is that his actions did not go unnoticed.

"Matches, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't dig in the pumpkin patch." The red cloaked woman said to her pet with the hand spirit mimicking her own hand motions. "We need them all for our Halloween open house." She explained to him as the five digit fiend flew off to carve two eyes and a mouth on an average pumpkin.

'Not bad work.' The spirit thought as the final of three parts fell to reveal a classic scary face.

"And you certainly can't carve that into a jack - o` - lantern." Grimwood finished her comment after seeing the carved pumpkin over to her left. "Now get rid of it." She ordered to the smaller creature before doing what she originally came out to do: watching her girls, and made sure these coaches treated them fairly.

"Just can't please this woman." The dragon grumbled in his native tongue as he lifted the…gift from the boys out of the hole, and walked off. While the girls were running with the heroes and the dragon was doing as his friend said the cadets were working on a plan.

"Here's another water balloon, Grunt." The smallest of the five said after filling up a red balloon with the outdoor faucet, and handed it to the man in question. The kid in question took the item, but had to clarify something even though that his friends have already what they were planning.

"What are these for anyway, Tug?" The strength factor questioned while handing it to their field leader.

"Ammunition." The blonde said back after taking the balloon from his fellow fighter.

"Check. Ammunition." The taller one to their leader's right said after marking on a clipboard checklist. He then turned to his friend and asked in a calm tone, "How's that air bazooka coming, Miguel?" The boy that the question was aimed at was hard at work with the spoken device.

"Be patient, guys. It's surplus surplus. Some assembling is required." He said back to the others as he was trying to combine the last piece of the metal puzzle to the rest, but was having problems. 'Like it would have killed her to have this thing already built.' He thought before hearing the pieces click into one form. "There." He said to the current stock boy who was coming to his direction.

"Check. Bazooka." The speed factor said after striking it from the list. No sooner then he finished his stroke that the cousin to a poet walked over to the two - wanting a new answer.

"Is this gonna get our ball back, Jamal?" He questioned since he still had his doubts over the whole thing, but he did not want to jinx the team.

"Check. Affirmative." He said back to the other with a confident smile. Knowing that if that bazooka was built by his cousin's friend then it would work no problem. At that time their team's tech-head had left the strength and the speed and was heading to their captain.

"Uh, maybe we should test it out first." The uniformed youth suggested with a stutter at the beginning since he also received with the package a note that warned him that this was a proto-type, and his family member's proto-types often had the tendency to make a situation worse.

"Good idea, Miguel. But not till I say: fire." The leader instructed to the weapon specialist. The gun totter nodded and took aim at the neighboring building . "This should put out that pup's fire." Tug said while looking at their projectile in question, and was ready to load it but not before hearing a question from the current marksman.

"Fire?" Miguel questioned since he wanted to make sure he heard his friend right. At that moment the blonde battler realized that he was about to be the victim in one of the biggest gags in comedy, so he had to set things right.

"No! Not…" He said to his bazooka hauler, but was too late and suffered a high powered blast of air - sending him flying. "…yet!" He shouted while in the air. On his way down he landed on the one man he did not want to insult.

"Cadet Detweiler what is the meaning of this?" The colonel of the school said through the skin of the balloon.

"I can explain everything, sir." The boy in question said nervously as he stared at his commanding officer's angry expression. 'Great, I'm turning into him.' Tug thought since there was a part of him that was rolling with laughter over what he had done.

"Check. We're in trouble." Jamal said after checking a statement in red which read: This will not end well. He too, like the others had a small piece of themselves that were laughing at what just happened to Calloway. As this argument was about to start the small creature had made his way back to the hedge barrier.

"Stupid cadets. I don't know why I have to give this back." Matches grumbled before launching it back at them with his tail. As he did that Tug gave his friend their commander's hat while he tried to sort things out.

"Our volleyball was missing in action, sir." The field leader said to his leader calmly.

"So, we planned a recovery action." Jamal explained while trying to wring out all the water that was splashed on the hat. Unknown to them - the object in question was heading back to them. After it went over the hedge the ball slammed the colonel right in the face. As soon as it left Calloway's face the newest member caught in his hands.

'Hey, I caught it. Cool.' Baxter thought - surprised that he was able to catch the speedy target.

"I'm the one in need of recovery. Report to the Volleyball court." Colonel Calloway commanded to the five in-training youths. "At once!" He added for emphasis while pointing to where he had personally put it.

"Yes, sir!" The group shouted while saluting in honor before marching their way to that sports spot.

"Hup. Hup. Hup. Hup." Calloway said as they left them, but noticed that the tallest of the five stopped in front of him with an, 'Oh yeah' expression.

"Your hat, Colonel Calloway." The youth said after facing the leader of the school and gave him the item in question.

"Thank you, Cadet LaSalle…" The older man said, feeling humbled that the youth of today would do something as selfless as this. When the exchange was complete Jamal headed off to the others, but no sooner then he left that side of the yard that something strange happened to his commanding officer. "…for nothing." He added as he felt his hat shrink down to the size of a doll hat.

"Come and get it, my little ones." Grimwood, who left the girls sight to get something from the house, said on her way to a picnic table with a white tablecloth on it. The three heroes, who gave the girls a break from training heard the statement and rushed over to the table in the distance.

"I thought you'd never ask." The land based speed demon said after sitting on a wooden chair with a dragon to his left and a ghost to his right. "Running really revs up the appetite. Right, Jake?" The Kineceleran added to the red beast beside him.

"Yep, it sure does." The New Yorker said before lifting the lid to the serving tray that the headmistress put on the table.

"Now, those look pretty tasty." The spirit of PE commented after getting an eyeful of the steaks hidden under the dome. The head female appreciated their words, and decided to respond to them.

"Oh, I certainly hope so." She said while noticing that the one closest to the meat was eyeing it out of hunger.

"Time for some real food." Long told them even though he did enjoy the taste of the apples; nothing out weighed the flavor of meat. He closed his eyes out of happiness and decided to pick them up with his claws, but when he opened his eyes he saw that his hand was stuck in the table. "What the?" He questioned aloud and saw that the woman was carrying them to a plant creature.

"Nothing's too good for my garden." She informed them while heading to an almost familiar sight. "Come and get it." She said in a sing-song voice to three plants which with the help of the hand spirit fed them the steaks in question.

'Not bad meat. Not bad at all.' The first of the three thought as it ate the chuck of meat tossed to it. One of the teachers was not taking this very well:

"HEY! Those overgrown flytraps are grabbing all the grub." Danny shouted in anger. His statement however got on the changeling's nerves.

"No offense, but I sort of resemble that remark." XLR8 said to the ghost guardian in a miffed tone.

"Sorry about that." The fellow hero said in an apologetic tone. As most of the girls relaxed in the woods around them Tannis saw their teachers and decided to show them that she can be helpful in anything that they might need.

"Can I feed this one, Miss Grimwood? Can I?" The mummy girl questioned after walking up to head of her home. The older woman saw that she really wanted to help, so she decided to give the young one a shot.

"Of course, Tannis. But be careful. They sometimes bite the hand that feeds them." She explained to the student, and saw that the helping hand unintentionally demonstrated what she meant.

'I don't care if you are a favorite in this garden. I want out now!' The hand thought as it tried to bash it's way, but was having some resistance. After a few more blows the five fingered fiend was out. 'That was for nearly eating me.' The hand thought after giving the flytrap an uppercut.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." The young one said before tossing the steak, which was offered to her, into the air. The plant stretched a bit and snatched it from the air. 'That was easy.' She thought while walking away, but Miss Grimwood noticed something bad about what had happened, and had to address it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Chew before you swallow." She explained to her beloved plant in anger. The vegetation did not understand her concern until it let out a strange burp. "See?" She questioned knowing now that her friend realized the mistake it has made.

"Yo, let's beat it before she gives us that lector." The dragon whispered to the others. With a nod they dashed off to a different part of the ghoul school property. After a few moments the white haired hero saw something.

"Guy's up ahead - I think it's a garden." He informed aloud causing the other two to see what he was seeing. "Now, let's split up. There must be something to eat in this garden!" The youngest Fenton suggested when they all got there; the other gave him a nod and headed out.

"Hey, I found some tomatoes." Jake informed them while flying close to the ground and saw something red. Thanks to a few tips from his mom the young hero knew when a tomato was ready to be plucked, but he could tell that these were way beyond that point. 'Time to put this claws to new use.' Long thought before landing. He then used his left index finger to poke small hole in one of them before angling his mouth so that it would spray right on his tongue. "A little rotten, but not bad." He said aloud and continued what he was doing.

"Here's some squash." The ghost informed them in his legless state. Similar to Jake, Danny also picked up on a few food tips and knew that these were not meant for human consumption. "Thankfully, I'm only half human." He muttered before carefully one up, but saw that it was starting turning to paste as soon as it was off the ground. 'Got to work fast.' He thought before tapping into his multi-image ability, thanks to his foes he was able to master it, and his copies were able to eat it as it fell apart.

"Not bad." One of three copies informed the original while lying under where the vegetable once was.

"Good to know. Now help me with that one." Phantom classic issued to them before getting ready to try a squishable squash with his own taste buds. The third was having a slightly harder time.

'I never was that good at just walking as XLR8.' The alien thought before saying aloud. "Time to go low-tech." That said he hit the hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Time to have a closer look at this garden." Ben said as he walked around not knowing that the other four girls decided to watch the guys at work.

'I'm gonna have to make Jake some Rotten Tomato Juice." The land based fang user thought as she watched the American Dragon drink up some rotten tomatoes. The one to her left, Sibella, was curious as to what the third was doing.

'That looks promising.' Tennyson thought after catching a glimpse of a familiar favorite. "Watermelon: perfect." The hero of Bellwood said before walking over to them. There was a problem which was as soon as he poked it the item in question deflated.

'Guess he found my favorite part of the garden.' The violet vampire thought as she saw the boy before her analyzing the skin that was left behind. Ben just shrugged and picked up the remains of the three out of four of them.

"Kinda tastes like Fruit by the Foot." The shape-shifter said after taking a bite out of it. He then noticed the watchers and decided to address them while eating. "This thing may have expired, but it's still good." He said to the vampire and werewolf before adding, "By the way everything in that garden seems totally rotten." Both ghouls felt a little modest by what he had just said.

"Thanks we do our best." The taller young woman said with a smile to the brown haired youth. After slurping down the rest of the first one Ben decided to give her a response to that.

"And I bet you have done most of this work by yourself, eh Sibella?" The young warrior questioned in a complimenting style. Due to her skin tone he was unaware that she was blushing from that comment. Grimwood noticed that the group of three left the table, but spotted them over in the garden, and heard his sentence causing herself to speak up.

"Actually, they all have, but every so often , something fresh sneaks in." She informed with the strength factor of the school beside her. For a moment the trio saw what she meant until Elsa demonstrated her main ability by ripping it by the roots and tossing it aside. "Thank you Elsa." She said, complimenting on keeping their garden pure.

"Rip corn…YEACH!" Frankenteen said in distain while shaking her head.

"Watermelon skins and crab apples are great and all, but man what I wouldn't give for a pizza, or at least a smoothie." Ben informed them after finishing up the second skin. It was at that time that the wolf came up with a plan, but it all depended on if the schools flyer was up for it.

"How much allowance do you have left, Sibella?" The orange/brown furred girl questioned her fellow monster. She knew that out of the five of them she was the best one to manage money.

"A Transylvania dollar." She answered back while digging into her left pocket just below her red sash. It only took a moment to remember the specials to the 13 beast bar & grill before finishing her plan.

"We should have enough. Get flapping!" The wolfet said to the fellow female. After grabbing both sides of her long hair she transformed into her bat form, and flew off leaving the human smiling.

'She makes transforming almost as cool as I do.' He thought while watching her fly off. As he was doing that Danny was still floating in the garden looking for something - anything that resembled standard human food.

"Now that's some weird melons." He said after spotting something purple on a long, green stem. "What the?!" He shouted in alarm once it opened halfway: revealing an eye. After floating back he saw that the neighboring purple thing was an eye as well. "Got to show the others, but for now…" Danny said before stalling to fire an ice blast at them, freezing them solid. "Guy's we may have problem. I just saw some eyes." He said while floating over to the green jacketed one.

"Rice?" He questioned after shaking his head, clearing his mind from a strange daydream. "They have rice in there too, cool." He said and thought of all the different combos he could do with that form of bread.

"Clean the Stinkfly goo out of your ears! I said eyes." Danny shouted angrily while pointing to the body part he was speaking of. "Let's get Jake, and I'll show you." He informed to the other, but as they did that something strange went down with the new pieces of the garden.

"What are you talking about Phantom, I don't see any eyes." The dragon said after slurping his fifth tomato, and headed over to where the ghost claimed he saw the strange objects.

"You must be hungrier then me." Tennyson said after finishing off the third skin while remembering that his grandfather told him that hunger can often bring hallucinations.

'Whatever you two, I know what I saw.' Danny thought with an angered look on his face. Right when the group was thinking of what they can talk about they all heard a howl. The group turned to the only one that had that kind of skill out of the five to see if there was anything wrong.

"You won't be hungry for long, guys." The blue dressed girl informed before pointing as to why she was sure of what she said. The guys saw that it was Sibella returning from her trip complete with a box and a cup.

"One pizza to go with everything on it." She said while tossing to cup to the sky, and tossing the lid to the side. "Except garlic, of course." She added as she glanced for a moment at the pizza before looking at the other.

"Smells wonderful. Smell great." Danny said as he dove into the pizza provided.

"Yeah." The dragon added while doing the same as the first. Ben also took a slice, and like the others started eating it.

"What's on this one, anyway?" The spirit questioned after taking a break from chewing. He felt like asking it since it didn't taste like any pie he has ever had.

"Oh, the usual: spider webs, snails, and tadpole tails." She explained to them. The guys all nodded and continued to enjoy it without so much as a grimace.

"It is very delicious, Sibella." Jake said to her since he did not want to seem ungrateful for the big snack not noticing that Ben was eyeing him for some reason or another.

"While we're snacking, you girls get cracking on some more jogging." Fenton offered to them before taking another bite. "Coming, Ben?" He questioned to the third who seemed to be interested in the sky.

"In a minute." He said to the others with his eyes glued to the skies.

"Well, I guess we'll see you, and the girls back at the school." The hero of Amity Park stated before heading off.

"You got it you cute little ghost-coach, you." Phantasma said, this time a little more in control of her action while around her idol. The two decided to take a few paces and then wait for their friend to show up.

"So, Sibella, what's in that cup?" The wearer of the watch questioned when he saw the object in question coming back at them.

"Oh…" She started to say, but stalled so she could catch it effortlessly, and continued with, "This is a simple swamp sludge and rotten berries smoothie." He stared at the outstretched arm with a raised eyebrow. 'Does he not like it?' She thought out of fear, but was relieved when he took the cup and took a sip.

"Not bad. I like it." He shouted in praise before taking the pizza as well before heading off to the others. As he was meeting with the others one voice was whispered into the delivery girl's ear.

"You must really like him if you went that extra mile for him." Phantasma said to her friend. As always she dealt with this question calm and collected.

"I simply believe I needed to thank him for transforming in the middle of ballet practice to avoid any awkwardness from me or anyone else." She said causing the female spirit to snap her fingers in annoyance. The hero on the other hand just made it to the others.

"Thanks for waiting." The tardy one commented causing the others to shrug it off. As they walked off Danny's discovery repapered behind them.

"So, the Grimwood girls have a new coach." A voice viewing them on the other side of the eyes said while watching them walk away. "He'll fit perfectly into my plan." The owner of the voice said after a short evil laugh session while looking at Danny Phantom.

"It was a good thing I dropped my Venus Spytraps into Grimwood's garden!" A tentacle themed minion stated while viewing them as well.

"You have done well, my Grim Creeper." The taller of the two said after having their spying devices go low to the ground, but remain active. 'I'm just grateful that you used frost resistant spy devices.' The head enemy thought before walking away from the viewport. "Soon I will have all those good little ghouls in my grasp. And then I, Revolta, the witch of the web…will be the most powerful witch in all of monster Dom." The green haired woman said to her lackey. She, the Grim Creeper, and the other grunts laughed about the success of her plan. As for the girls immediate threat the cadets have changed to their yellow/blue Volleyball outfits and have been training all this time.

"Nice spike, Baxter!" The groups field leader commented after the smallest of the five spiked a ball that was served by Jamal. "That's the kind of teamwork we need for Calloway Military to stay on top!" He added while clapping for their accomplishment.

"Affirmative. They don't stand a chance against my behind-the-back-pass attack!" The athlete of the group said while self serving the ball three times over before tossing it to the mechanical member.

"All the way with Calloway." Miguel said while serving it over the net. It was at that time that their commanding officer stopped over to see how they were doing.

"That's the spirit, men." He congratulated them over the tactics that they have made for this latest encounter.

"Yes, sir!" The group said and saluted. In the midst of the salute Baxter was flung off of Grunts shoulder causing Tug to catch his battling brother. With his hands caught he had to let the ball bounce off of his head to get back to the other side.

"No fair, Tug! That's a carry." The big haired boy complained after missing his one chance to return the return. The colonel saw this and decided to congratulate him on this new tactic.

"Keep using your head, Detweiler. I'm going to Miss Grimwood's to arrange our game." Colonel Calloway informed them even though that that was just a formality. He walked out of their gate, through their gate, and past the down drawbridge. He rang the doorbell once, and waited for a response. Inside the girls were in the ballet room relaxing in there before they tried something else.

"All that exercise really loosened you up, Tannis." The headmistress commented to the owner of the bandages and helped her readdress the wrappings. The youngling was happy for the assistance since she never could keep the wrappings on right by herself. "A little too much." She added as to not scare the young lady too much.

"Miss Grimwood, it's me! Colonel Calloway!" The man at the door shouted after knocking on the door three times. The woman had heard both the doorbell and the knock and decided that it would only be proper to answer it, but she still needed to tend to the wrapping, so she looked around for assistance. On the far wall she saw that the daughter of Dracula was sitting on the Ballet balance bar watching her help out a fellow student.

"Will you get the door for me, Sibella?" The older woman asked her student politely

"You bat I will." The student in question stated before transforming into her bat form. Outside of the door was the mystery hand saw her pass by, and knew where she was heading.

'Time to scare that silly, old man.' The helper thought before floating to the door, and opened it without revealing himself to the visitor.

'That was kind of freaky.' Calloway thought as he saw the door open, but advanced just the same. "Miss Grimwood? Anybody home?" He questioned cautiously after walking in and closing the door, but as soon as he turned back to the stairs after making sure it shut all the way he saw a bat heading straight for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Arrangements and Aerobics

Currently the blue outfitted man was cowering before a purple themed flyer after entering his sports rival's home. "Stay back! That's a direct order!" He shouted to the bat out of fear; believing that the screeching that he heard was it's way of a warning before the biting.

"Anything you say, Colonel Calloway." A female voice said to him in a calm tone. The sudden sound of something new caused the older man to stop cowering and look before him.

"Huh?" He said after hearing the voice and saw a purple themed young woman before him. This confused him, so he had to ask a simple question. "Where did you come from, young lady?" He asked while pointing a finger at the girl in question.

"Up there! Miss Grimwood said for you to make yourself comfortable." The vampire said to the leader of the enemy calmly while gesturing to the higher levels along with to the room to her left. "She'll be down as soon as she wraps things up." She informed him as they walked into the next room with the human in the lead. She chuckled at her own play of words.

"Affirmative. Thank you, young…" Calloway said after looking around the room, but did not finish since the moment he turned to face the girl again the same bat from before had taken her place. "This school mush have bats in its belfry." He said to himself while backing away from the doorway and pulling on his collar.

'Guess it's time for their annual talk.' The bat thought to herself, and avoided the teacher's hallway at all costs since they were changing back to their average clothes, and she did not want to confirm what the others were saying about her.

"Hmm?" He said after swiping his left index finger on the right arm of the chair in front of him. "It could stand a little spit and polish." He suggested while sitting down on the chair. As soon as his butt hit the cushion metal bars came from the chair binding his - chest and wrists.

"Ah, Colonel Calloway, how nice of you to pay us a visit." The headmistress commented as she walked into the room Sibella said she left him in. A small part of her liked how the prideful human was bound in her chair, and thought of doing some tickle torture for a bit, but his whining got to her.

"Miss Grimwood, this chair. It's…." He said to her while banging his feet in place since they were the only things free. She shelved her thoughts and decided to help her competitor out.

"Yes, it's a collector's item: Early inquisition." She explained after walking over to him. "But not very comfortable, I'm afraid." She added when the man was looking at his bound upper body. "Would you prefer a softer chair?" She offered with a snap of her fingers. Once her fingers snapped the metal receded back into the chair.

"Thank you." He said to her before getting up and heading over to the chair beside the one he sat in. When he got there he checked the arms, cushion, back of the chair, head of the back, and under it for any kind of surprises. 'This one seems normal.' He thought before sitting down. While he was doing all of that the female had pulled a gong out from the closet along with the stick that went with it.

"Now, how about some tea and sweets?" She questioned to the military man once he was comfortable. He noticed that the last three words came out in sing-song tone, but he ignored it, but decided to at least answer her honestly.

"Negative, Miss Grimwood. I'm on a strict military diet." He said to her in a polite tone since he did not wish to hurt her feelings.

"Nonsense, Colonel. You must taste my fudge." She said to him before ringing the gong. At the sound of the gong a land walking octopus came over to them with two tea cups, one teapot, and a tray of brownies. "I made it this morning." She said after her friend stuck the tray out to the visitor. The brown haired man saw the tray and being a gentleman he decided to take her up on the offer.

"Well, if you insist. Thank you." He said after hearing the comment and then took a fudge square. Once both of them had one piece of fudge the eight limbed butler poured them each a beverage from the teapot.

"Delicious, if I do say so myself." She said aloud after finishing her piece, but also before she reached for her teacup.

"Doesn't it taste a little moldy?" The other questioned after taking a little nibble from the corner of the fudge square. He looked over to the overseer of the school he was in to make sure what he guessed was right.

"Of course, Colonel." She answered back before finishing off another square. "Fungus fudge always tastes moldy." She explained to the newbie of this kind of cuisine. The butler then look the opportunity to wipe her mouth off since he did see some fudge around her mouth.

"Fungus fudge?" The headman of the military school questioned in alarm before dropping his snack and chugging down the small amount of drink in his cup. As they were talking the school's guardian snuck in and saw the free food dropping, so he got there, flexed his tounge and started chomping once his tounge came back with his prize.

'Maybe he'll be good to us this time.' The dragon thought with an external sigh, and waited for more freebees. Both unaware of the new creature in the room went on with their conversation.

"Yes, it goes so well with toadstool tea." The pink clothed woman explained her combo secret to the man before her. Sadly, her news had the same effect as the food.

"Toadstool tea?" He questioned while looking at the container that had a small sample of the item in question. In his disgust he dropped the cup, and hopefully not his snack, onto the dragon.

'Ow.' He thought in discomfort when the plastic cup landed on his head. The raven haired woman saw this, but saw it as something else.

"More tea, Colonel?" She questioned politely to the man; not noticing his disgusted face.

"Negative, Miss Grimwood." He said back to her while waving his hands in front of him to emphasize his point. "I think it's time we arranged our annual Volleyball game." He said to the woman before him since he wanted to get to the point and get out as soon as possible. The moment he got onto that subject the pet/guardian got ticked.

'So, he isn't here to be friendly.' The green beast thought before setting off with a plan of his own.

"My cadets are looking forward to winning again this year." The colonel said not knowing that the new visitor has moved from his first position. The moment he said that the heat on his posterior began to rise. "Isn't it getting a bit warm in here?" He questioned not knowing that there was a lit blowtorch beneath him.

"It's going to get a lot hotter on the Volleyball court, Colonel." The headmistress said to the headmaster after getting up out of her chair, and closer to him in an intimidating way. "We've got a few new coaches and I'd like you to meet them." She said to the opponent which at that time the octopus coiled one of his arms around a hanging rope and pulled down once. At that time the three decided to grab something from the kitchen with Ben still hard at work with his drink.

"I can't believe that you're still at it." Long commented to the smoothie superhero as they headed for a different set of stairs.

"What can I say: she got it extra thick, and I like it thick." He said back after taking a small enough break to answer him before going back at it. As soon as they were on the stairs the steps compressed into slid form, and took it with them.

"WHOA!" The trio shouted as gravity got the better of them. Out of routine they thought of using their powers until they saw a new guy in the next room so they let gravity take them down the slide, and even slid on the ground a bit.

'I guess I need to save them.' The eight limbed man thought as they slid right past him. He outstretched three limbs, each catching one of them, but with one thing short.

"No, my smoothie." Ben shouted until he saw a very pale blue hand stick out of the ground and caught his beverage. 'Thank you, Phantasma.' He thought before being placed on the ground feet first.

"Danny, Ben, Jake, I'd like you to meet Colonel Calloway." The headmistress, who they bypassed before the semi-aquatic help, said to the new guys.

"Hello." He said to his fellow man now really feeling warm in his buttocks forcing him to leap from the chair because of such unbearable heat. This caused two of them to chuckle while the third knew how to make that even funnier.

"You don't have to get up because of us, Colonel." The black haired youth said to the army ready man. The person the comment was aimed at landed on the ground, feet first and was patting his butt of the extra heat.

'Been there done that.' Tennyson thought as he recalled the fact that he had to use his backup jeans. The female in the room saw the cause of the other's distress and decided to do something about it.

"Bad boy, Matches." She said to her old friend and knew that that was enough.

"I try to please this woman and this is what I get. PATOOY!" He said in his native tounge, But not before seeing the human shaped dragon give him a thumbs-up for what he had pulled.

"We're ready to play your school whenever you say, Colonel." Fenton said to the older fighter.

"Affirmative. We'll rendezvous on your field at 1400 hours." The blue clothed man said to the three while still patting his butt from the heat. "Prepare to synchronize watches." He instructed to them while reaching for the old fashioned wristwatch on his right wrist.

"You got it." The young Fenton said while going for the watch on his left wrist.

"Synchronized…oh wait mine can't tell time." The shape-shifter said after realizing that the watch had several aliens and it was the cutting edge of alien tech, but at the same time it could not tell time unlike Jake's watch which could.

'I better as well. No telling if these heroes can tell time.' The butler thought as he prepared three watches at once. When the leader of the enemy saw that the males were as ready as could be he decided to take his leave.

"Check. Over and out." He said with a salute, and then headed for the door.

"Dudes, it looks like the Colonel is already warmed up for his butt-kicking." The American defender said to the others, but noticed that they were eyeing the tray on the tentacle butler.

"You'd better start getting the girls ready, Danny." The employer informed to the ghost as he and the green jacketed one walked over to the treats. Not really listening to what she was saying.

"Why the rush, Miss Grimwood? After all we have 1400 hours to prep for the game." The civilian of a phantom said as he got to the tray and took one of the treats on it. "That's a lot of time." Fenton continued after picking up a piece of fudge.

"Yep, sure is." Ben added after swiping the desert treat while remaining in human form, and wolfed it down.

'What the?' Danny thought as he felt his fingers devoid of anything in between them and saw that his fellow hero was gnawing on his prize.

"Uh…sorry to disappoint you guys but 1400 hours in Military for 2 o` clock. We only got an hour." Jake said to them while gesturing over to the grandfather clock in the room to emphasize his point. The New Yorker was grateful that Trixie filled him and spud in on all the different military wordplay.

"Why didn't you say something before, Jake?" Danny said before going ghost, and tail mode. In that state he flew over and grabbed the dragon by the arm. "Don't just stand there. We've got to warm-up." He said before flying off with his new friend.

"I'll be right behind you." Tennyson said to the two before activating his weapon. "But not without these fudge squares." He said before slamming it down causing him to form:

"Spidermonkey!" The small blue creature shouted and it wasn't until he saw his hands that he realized the problem. "I guess you have a problem with Fourarms again." He muttered before webbing the tray and fudge pieces and followed to where the guys were. After a few moments of searching he had found them in a torture/workout room.

"Mmm, Miss Grimwood's famous Fungus Fudge." The airborne fang user said with a smile after the monkey dragged his prize behind him.

"Fungus, huh?" The space bound simian questioned before taking one despite the web still being on them. "Not bad." He confessed and saw that they all were chowing down on the web covered fungus.

"The fudge was good at first, but this web makes them even better." Sibella complimented causing the six limbed creature to became a little embarrassed. Deciding to change the subject the small in stature creature tapped his symbol causing him to return to normal.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing some last minute training." The human said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, quite right. Let's get to it girls." The leader of the females said and with that they began. Just as they were starting the shape-shifting granite guardians on the wall of the school put their fingers in their ears because of the noise. There were a pair of average, migrating vultures on top of the building at first enjoying the noise, but soon had to put earmuffs on to block the noise if only a little bit.

"You're doing great girls. Scream, two, three, four." Jake said as he and the other pieces of his team were instructing the girls to do jumping jacks. "Howl, two, three, four." He said since they did as he asked, so he tried it again with a howl.

'This is my chance.' The werewolf thought once she heard the second request and stopped for a moment so that she could let out one of her better howls. Ben on the other hand saw the one beside her and decided to repay those kind words with some of his own.

"That's keeping your cape in shape, Sibella." He said to the vampire while noticing the pink knee length stockings and the red headband, and believing that they suited her.

"Fangs a lot, Benji." She said back and then tried not to blush for the…accidental wrong word.

'Did she just say…naw.' Ben thought since all of the times he had heard that name it was used as an insult on his account. He could only hope that she wasn't like that.

"And I'm keeping my tape in shape!" The female mummy commented while jump roping with a sample of her wrappings.

"You certainly are, Tannis." Grimwood said to the young one while also doing some jumping jacks with her butler to her left. "Scare-obics are good for everyone!" She shouted to them as she was enjoying this as much as the others were. The trio saw her point when they saw the hand spirit work his fingers in a rhythmic pattern.

"Atta girl, Elsa. Don't bend you're knees." Danny said as she moved her legs as her relation often did when they were having knee problems. Three of the girls were wondering if the strength factor of the five were trying to show off her dark red ankle warmers to their coaches.

'I make this look good.' The mini fire starter thought as he bounced on his coiled tail; looking rather smug about it. By this time the group was now trying something new: the two phantoms were running from one end of the room to the other.

"Exercise is fun…Phanty." Danny stuttered since he did not want her to think too much of that nickname coming from him, but at the same time he did like her and wanted to know her a bit better. The two stayed side by side until they went through the wall.

"Yes, it's really off the wall!" The screeched with enthusiasm after they passed the stone wall. It only took a moment for the now white haired youth to realize where they were which caused him to say something back.

"Actually, I'd say more through the wall." He said to her which caused the female to laugh about his statement. When they first it was annoying, but now it seemed to have grown on him.

"Alright, girls. It's time for some deep breathing exercises." The red scaled dragon said to the group and began to do just that. The leader of the girls saw this, and decided to tell the youth what they do instead.

"You mean deep shrieking, Jake." Grimwood corrected him with four of the girls behind her and the fifth slowly phasing into the building with the male monster right behind her. "Show him girls." She offered and it was the youngest that demonstrated it. After taking eight deep breaths the white and light blue clad girl let loose a powerful shriek, so powerful that some of her bandages came undone.

"Sounds fang-tastic, kid. You've got the fright stuff." The violet vampire congratulated to the youngling before transforming into her bat form, and headed straight for Ben. There was a silly plan behind it: him catching her, without hero mode, and snuggling her closely in her current state. The dream did not go as planned since the teen in question fell back out of shock, and tripped on the one creature he did not want to see.

"Not this time, pal. This time I know when to…" The hero of heroes said while standing back to full height as he saw the small creature turn from green to red before adding, "Run for my life."

'Get back here!' The smaller beast said back while charging at him. He gave chase to the fleeing man.

"Now: In. Out. In. Out." The dragon said while breathing, and getting to shriek until he saw the brown haired youth run past Grimwood and himself.

"Hot pants. Hot pants. Hot pants. Hot pants." The wielder of the Omnitrix shouted after being struck by four different flame attacks. The taller flame beast saw this, but instead of helping he congratulated.

"Way to go, Ben! That's deep breathing." He said with a smile to the fleeing man.

"HELP!" The other shouted as he was still being attacked. In truth he wanted to transform and counter, but he wasn't sure how his employer would react so he stayed as he was.

"And deep shrieking." The mystical one added to his earlier comment not really able to translate the shriek. It was at that time that the leader of the school decided to finish this exercise before moving onto something else.

"Come on, girls. Let's hear it!" She issued to the younger women, and at that the five gathered around and began shrieking in their own native tongues. It was at that point that the scavengers above them have had quite enough.

"I hate all this screaming." The vulture to the left commented to his partner.

"Me, too. I'm flapping out." The other said; surprised that their earmuffs did nothing to stop the noise. With that the two took their suitcases, which they liberated from a pair of tourists, and flew away from the haunted house. The birds, and the gargoyles were not the only ones that heard the screams: the cadets did as well.

"Get a load of that racket coming from the Grimwood place." Tug informed as his speed, and brain factor along with himself were doing some routine toe touches until the screams got the better of them. The trio leaned to their right to get a better listen.

"Phew! And I thought Calloway was tough. That school sounds like torture!" Jamal said to the others after getting an earful of their neighbor. The remaining two heard what they were hearing, but at the moment they were busy with something else.

"Well, you know what they say, 'No pain, no gain.'" The strength of their team - Grunt commented as he was doing weighted down push-ups. "More weight, Baxter." He requested to his supplier who was simply standing beside two more bags.

"Aye, aye, Grunt." The little one said as he lifted as best as he could one of the two bags, and tossed it on the other two on his friend's back.

"More weight." The big one commented since he believed that it was brawn that won a game not speed, skill, or brains.

"Here comes the Colonel. Attention!" The relation of TJ commented when he saw the blue man return to them. Baxter heard this and saluted unconsciously tossing the last bag up in the air which crashed down and slammed the training one into the ground.

'I better salute too.' The grounded one thought while lifting his head, which had one of the bags on top of it, from the ground and saluted as the others did.

"At ease, men." The older one said causing the four visible members to stand down. It was not until they did that he saw the fifth one still saluting, so he added, "I said, 'at ease', Grunt."

"Thank you, sir." The fifth one said back before collapsing into the hole in the ground. Their leader then focused on the task at hand - the game.

"I just want to say, no matter what happens on the Volleyball court this afternoon…" He started to say calmly before glancing down at the trophy he got from their extensive trophy room before coming outside which caused him to get angry as he ended with, "…you've got to win." The four of them practically felt an increase in wind after he said that last part.

"Yes, sir!" The ones above ground shouted in an obedient tone. Their word was not what he wanted to hear he wanted them to also know what was at stake for him - winning.

"Do you want this trophy to stay at Calloway Military School?" He questioned to them while keeping his outdoor voice to the young men.

"Affirmative. We won't let you down, sir." The field leader said to his commanding officer even though that his rebellious blood brother would have talked back and walked away since he believed that having fun was more important than winning.

"1400 hours approaches. Prepare to engage the enemy!" Their teacher said to them after clearing his throat and ended with him pointing at the doorway. The moment he said that the fifth one leapt out of the hole and tackled a stack of three sacks.

"Those Grimwood girls won't know what hit them." Grunt said since unlike Mikey, who preferred not to be thought of as a bully due to his size and strength, reveled in the advantages in it. Such as beating the girls for another time over. Once his statement was said he began to laugh, but the laughing stopped when a sack landed on top of him.

'I wonder if that is an omen to our fate.' Miguel thought as he saw the moment, but decided to wave it off. The girls were still in their training room with their coaches.

"That's it, girls! Rattle those chains!" Fenton said to the stein and the wolf who were practicing their upper strength. He then saw that Jake and the mummy.

"What's up, Tannis?" The New Yorker questioned to her in his human form; since he still wanted practice in the basics while he was here.

"That chin bar. I want to give it a shot." She informed the coach. The hero in question saw that it was a little too high for her, but instead of lowering the bar he instead summoned his dragon tail, picked her up, and let her have at it.

"Keep your chin up, Tannis. Your mummy would be proud." The dragon said after de-powering his tail and saw that she was pulling herself up with one of her wrappings looped around the bar.

'Hmm, I better warn the others about the time.' The octopus thought as he kept an eye on one of his three watches. The silent one gently tossed his limb before his employer so that she could see.

"Oh, my. It's a tentacle to 2:00." She said in alarm after gazing at the offered clock. "Those Calloway cadets will be arriving any minute!" She added since she knew that that was their style, or at least that was how the Colonel wanted them to be.

"That's just enough time to loosen up the old neck muscles, eh, Ben." The dragon of the USA said as they both stretched their necks in their human forms.

"Yeah, I guess we do." The third teenager said and began to move his neck by traditional means. Phantasma, who was floating behind them, decided to show off how she loosened her neck muscles by turning her head around four times.

"Is this loose enough?" She questioned to the two with her head facing away from them, but her body toward them.

"I can do that stunt too." The protector of Bellwood said before going to his watch: activating it, and slamming it down:

"Swampfire!" He shouted aloud when the light died down. The transformed teen spun his head eleven times, since he knew that this form had no bones to worry about.

"Seriously that is both cool and messed up at the same time." The red jacketed warrior said to the other who stayed in that present form. With their location devoid of sound Ben was able to hear his neck beginning to rip apart due to how fast he did that stunt.

"Uh-oh." The fire/grass creature said, and before another word was spoken the head came off and fell to Ben's direction, who used his claw hands to catch it. Since he was not expecting it the fellow hero threw the head out of fright.

"What?" He questioned when he saw that the others were staring at him. "That caught me by surprise." He added, praying that they would believe his words. It was then that Sibella saw a root of sorts slowly slither out of the base of the head, and head straight for the: still standing upright body.

'What's all this?' She questioned as she, and the others continued to watch what was going on. The group watched as the root found it's way to the top of the body, and as soon as it was in the head was alive again.

"Okay, that's new." The head said with a groan before seeing that his body was walking around trying to find the rest of itself. "Over here. This way!" The main piece of the body shouted in between whistles before finishing with, "Oh, right, duh. What am I whistling for - I'm the part with ears" By this time the vampire walked over and picked it up.

"How are you doing, Ben?" She questioned to the piece in her hands. The sight of a friend brought a smile to the brains of the body.

"Sibella, great! You can reattach me with the rest of me. Uh…what are you doing?" He said with a smile but ended with a confused look since she was walking away from the wandering body. She turned her prize to face a full body open window, and when she got there the female angled the head down before bringing it back to her face. "You wouldn't dare." He said to her not wanting to believe that a student of any caliber was capable of this.

"Here, Swampfire body." She said while tugging on the vine connecting the head to the body. When the rest felt the tug it walked over to the source. As it did the vine pulled itself into the body: more and more.

"Had me worried there." Swampfire head said to her as he saw the body heading right to the window. Sadly she did not give the body the chance to combine instead she threw it out the window; after feeling this the rest of it ran after it.

'Impressive.' The daughter of the best known night stalker thought as she saw the body connect with the head before splash down.

'That's new.' The Methanosian thought before swimming to the surface. "She's lucky I like her otherwise I would be plotting payback." He muttered after reaching the surface.

"This is no time to go for a swim, Swampfire. We've got a Volleyball game." Danny said after he and Jake rushed over to the window he just ran out of. The man-shaped marsh looked up; to see how far he fell, but also to see who was talking.

"I don't know about that, Phantom. My friend Silver says that swimming is a great exercise." The negotiator of the mystical realm informed before looking back down at the moat. At first he only say the alien, but then saw some danger to the warrior's right. "And it looks like the walking sludge pit is going to get a lot of exercise." The winged one said before pointing over to a pair of shark fins.

'Two sharks? Whatever happened to the old fashioned alligators.' The ghost questioned after seeing the animal's warning sign. "Oh, a twin headed shark. Now that's original." The youngest of four said when the owners of the fins surfaced.

"What is that noise?" The moat tester questioned aloud before turning and seeing the two mouthed beast heading straight for him. "What is it with all of these fish wanting to eat me." He whined before swimming away in the form he was at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Pre/Post game jitters

'Seriously a pirana first and now a twin headed shark. Lady luck hates me." The flame headed one thought as he tried to swim away. The only reason he was still alive was the smell that came from him which caused them to keep a few inches away from him; it was still a threat though. "Wait a minute…why am I fearing these guys." He whispered before realizing an easy solution. As he was about to put his plan into action a voice was heard from above him.

"Keep swimming, swamp-breath! I'm on my way!" The teen said and was about to go ghost until he saw a bright green flash down below.

"Ripjaws!" The fish creature shouted when the light dyed down.

"Show off." The spirit muttered as he saw the new guy. The girls gathered around the other window of the room, and one was ready to help out.

"I know Ben's changed, but I'm still going. I love swimmin`!" Elsa said and made her way to the edge of the wooden windowsill. She watched carefully and as soon as the two made another pass she jumped.

"Hey! Easy on the tail!" The aquatic warrior shouted since his two legs have become one fin and their jaws were barely grazing it. When the two of them were right over the two windows the shark creature's heads were greeted by both of Frankenteen's feet.

'Cool. I nailed my landing, and now…' The black/white haired one in question thought before using the heads she landed on as a springboard and landed into the moat: in front of the hero.

"She'd be a much better diver if she learned to keep her feet together!" The headmistress said after watching the whole thing from the coach's window. The two males simply stared at one another thinking of the same thing.

'That was pretty cool.' The voltage vixen surfaced after her second dive and decided to give her friend's the go ahead. "Com on in! The water's fine!" She shouted while waving them to join her and the good fish. The two that were with her got closer to the edge, but it was the brown furred one that leapt first with a howl.

"Oh, Winnie, you werewolves are such show-offs." Sibella said with a pre laugh before jumping up, flapping her arms a bit, and then dove down. As she was falling a foreign thought entered her mind, 'You better just hope that you were trying to show off to Ben.' The purple skinned pretty gave her head a shake, and decided not to wonder where that thought came from.

'Ow.' The shark head to the right thought as the wolf landed on his head and fell into the water.

'Ow.' The shark head to the left thought as the bat landed on his head before falling into the water. The orange haired werewolf surfaced and spat out some water, right onto Ripjaws teeth, but he did not mind.

"This water is as warm as a bat tub." The daughter of darkness said with a shudder of enjoyment. The fish-man saw the three and felt all forms of awkward, but thankfully he head something from his friends above - still in the training room.

"Come on, Danny. Let's get into the swim of things." The dragon said after going dragon, to look cooler, and grabbed the flesh of his friend. 'No way is he going to have two girls.' The winged beast thought before flying straight down.

"Wait for us coach." The female phantom shouted after a short laugh, and after the two other heroes headed straight down.

'Well, if she's coming then I'm really going to have to change.' The Amity Park apparition thought and activated the dual white halos. Once his transformation he heard the youngest, who was off the chin up bar, and was ready to dive with them.

"My mummy taught me to swim. I can do a Nile and a half." The bandaged beauty said before letting gravity do it's job for her. As the four were falling the ecto-enforcer heard her comment and could only chuckle.

" 'A Nile and a half'? Only in Egypt, right, Jake." Danny questioned after phasing his wrist free.

"Yep, too true." The other said back: intent on doing what the other three did - land and bounce on the shark creature. The two of them both landed on the head to the left while Tannis landed on the head to the right.

'It's just not worth it.' The two thought before swimming into the deeper, darker part of the lake. As they were leaving the eight had already started swimming with their coaches taking point.

"Alright. One lap around the moat, guys. Then out of the water!" The super specter said to them as he was just swimming normally since that type of swimming was hardwired into his brain.

"And onto the Volleyball court." The black/green manned fighter said as he swam to Phantom's left. The girls heard their set rules, and all agreed that they were fair, but one said that it was okay to their teachers.

"Right, coach!" Elsa said to them as she swam in the same pattern as the white haired one. The vampire was the next to speak as she swam behind the strength of the girls.

"We're ready for those Calloway cadets." She said as she swam. A part of her tried not to pay attention to the black and yellow tailfin just out of her reach. A part of her wandered about the butt it hid, but like before she stiffled that thought.

"Go, Grimwood!" Winnie said to them in praise with a howl before and after her statement while doing the backstroke. As she gazed into the air a fantasized image of a familiar dragon with her on his back zipped through the clear blue sky. 'Just a trick of the heat.' She thought and focused on swimming.

"I'm gonna bring a trophy home to my mummy." Tannis said as she trailed after the salmon swimming specter. As the group was finishing with their swimming another eye, similar to the one that Danny froze, surfaced on the edge of the moat: hidden in the thick grass.

"Are you keeping a close eye on those girl ghouls, Creeper?" The green toned woman said as she looked into the view screen to see what the plant was seeing.

"Yes, Revolta. As you commanded, I won't let them out of my sight." The plant like henchman said as he too looked at the screen, and prayed that they still worked.

"Excellent!" She said back after a long hiss. Outside of their base, back at the ghoul school the group was now getting out of the moat. The ghouls first, and then two out of three of the guys.

"Aren't you coming, Ben?" Jake questioned as he remained in his dragon form.

"Give me a minute." The Piscciss Volann said to the flyer before submerging as far as he could. As soon as his feet hit the bed of the moat he shot straight up. The group saw the flying fish soar, and then heard straight back down, but before any of them could do anything they saw a flash followed by a familiar orange eyeless mutt land before them.

'Now that was impressive.' They all thought even tough they all saw that he was still covered with moat water which was shaken off. Unknown to them some of the water landed into a new plant.

"Thanks, mutt, I needed a shower anyway." Danny complained before using his intangibility ability to quick dry his clothes. As he did that a discussion was being taken at an unknown location.

"Fool! Next time, don't plant your spytraps by the moat." The four armed villain ordered in anger while flinging some of the water in her hair into her minion's single eye.

"Sorry, Revolta." The cowardly cucuber said back while wiping the water from his single optic. Back at the school the alien mutt 'watched' as the girls dried them selves off in their own way, but was interrupted when he caught wind of something head his own way.

"I think he's wanting us to change back." Long guessed after hearing the roaring and snarling of the four limbed hero.

"Gee, ya think." Danny said back and with a blast of green, white, and red the trio was back in their civilian form, and just in time to hear how their fellow man talk.

"Look, guys. Those Grimwood girls are all washed up before we even play them." Tug said while tossing the ball in the air and catching it. His friends were right behind him smiling due to their leader's comment.

"Matches, I think the girls could use a quick blow-dry." The headmistress, who walked over the drawbridge, and waited on the outside edge of the moat.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Blow-dry." The dragon, who went with her, garbled back up at her. He then started up his fire, but launched it when it was only at half strength. At that level the flame attack became a flame cloud which engulfed all five creatures.

"I hope this doesn't become a permanete wave." The vampire commented after the heated cloud went past them and left her hair inflated. The changling saw her worried expression and decided to do something about it.

"If it does…you won't have to worry since you could pull off any hairstyle." The brown haired youth said back to her which caused both to look away in a bashful sense. The two decided to get away from the awkwardness by changing her hair back to normal as the others recovered from the quick dry too.

"Those cadets make my hair stand on end." Winnie shouted after shaking her fluffed up fur back to normal, and prayed that her coaches didn't see how silly she looked. Danny took a look around and saw that Frankenteen and Phantasma got out of it okay, but after a double take he saw that there was a problem.

"Next time, your mummy should dress you in non-shrink wrapping." The civilian spirit commented after picking her up, but before he attempted to shake her back to normal. To his lucky stars - it worked.

"Thanks, Danny." She said to the taller man after he placed the full sized daughter back on the ground. As soon as he let her go she bounced away. As she bounced the male half of the Volleyball game.

"If you girls are finished playing around, we've got a game to win." Miguel said to the hopper with fingers in his ears since he was not a fan of the sound of genuine happy unlike his cousin who could tolerate the sound of a playground and a classroom.

'Or to lose.' Tennyson thought as he considered doing to them as he had done to TJ and Cash, but had a feeling that the girls preferred to beat them by themselves. As the group was heading over to the court Ben spotted the blue skinned student. "Phantasma, where did you put my smoothie?" He whispered to her since he was determined to finish that treat.

"In your bedroom." She whispered back, and as soon as he heard where it was the boy back tracked.

"I just remembered that I forgot something. Go on ahead without me." He said before racing back to his temporary home. As he did that he ran past the Colonel, and this time a thought occurred, 'Why does it feel that I've seen that face before.' As he headed to the window that was in his room the older man had a thought of his own.

'Caring for a personal item instead of the game - disrespectful.' He thought with distain, but decided to head to the enemy court just the same. Ben found the window that led to his room, and activated his watch.

"Underwraps…I guess you'll have to do." The mummy said even though he had programmed in Big Chill. He stretched his arms to the window, latched on, and pulled forward, but in the middle of it he decided to something the original did - separate into several wrapping. "That was new." He said after landing in a heap on the floor. Once he was whole the bandaged man grabbed the beverage and slammed the symbol again.

"Diamondhead!" He shouted after the form was complete. "This'll do." He said and then ran…out the front door since he did not want to sink into the water with his drink. As he was making his way over the bridge the others arrived at their destination.

"Then let the games begin." Grimwood cheered as she stood beside the stick in the mud known as Colonel Calloway.

"Negative, Miss Grimwood. This Volleyball court is a disaster area. You don't even have a net." He complained; ending with a gesture to two posts, but nothing in between them.

"Not yet." She corrected him before looking over her right shoulder and shouted, "Legs!" With that shout a hairy eight legged beast cut off the walking boulder on his way to the court.

'What kind of spider is that?' The Petrosapien thought before going back to civilian since he did not want to spook the new kids in this area.

'This is all I'm good for.' The spider thought as he climbed up one of the posts and began to crate a net with little to no effort. The gree jacketed youth saw this and was actually impressed.

'Almost as good as Spidermonkey.' He thought as he then listened to the one that volunteered them for this job.

"You were saying, Colonel?" Fenton questioned to the man before him. In truth the ghost was also impressed with the arachnid's skill at such a thing, but said nothing aloud.

"I was saying that this court doesn't have any boundary lines." He stated to them; praying that his old foe would not have a way around this. To his dismay: she did.

"Coming right up." She said and pulled out a gong from within her right sleeve and then used it. By the sound of it the butler slithered over to them with an old fashioned chalk crank.

'I originally came here to follow that stone creature, but my duty to Grimwood comes first.' He thought before using the chalk crank that one of his eight limbs held. They all watched as he went into a complete rectangle.

"Any other complaints, Colonel?" The brown haired youth questioned with a confident smirk before sampling the smoothie. The man looked at the three teens and then at the head female.

"Well…we need a referee." The high ranked man commented and then scanned around for another creature, but saw none stand up…until.

"You're looking at him." Ben said before leaping into the air and slamming down the watch.

"Eye Guy!" The new creature said as he landed on a referee stand. "I call them as I see them." He said to them once he sat down. The older folk did not see this one coming. A off white creature with eyes on his arms and chest with a pair of bat ears on his head, and black pants for decency sake.

"Let's flip to see who serves first." Tug said to the purple haired and orange haired girls. The two heard that, but it was the land based girl that liked the sound of that.

"No problem." Winnie said to the two before racing over to the net, leapt and flipped over the net before landing back first.

"Winnie!" Jake shouted in alarm before using his dragon wings to get to her faster to see if she was alright. "You okay, wonder wolf?" He questioned while looking at her nervously. The female in question opened her eyes and stared right at the mystical man.

"I'm fine I do that sort of stuff all the time." She said back causing the hidden beast to sigh in relief. It was then that the cadets had something to say about what they saw.

"That girl's flipped! We're supposed to flip a coin!" The bulky boy said to his speedy friend - Jamal who could only stare at what just happened.

"Affirmative!" He said aloud once he found his voice while seeing a guy like them with the wings of a dragon. Danny heard that, and since he saw that he was the only one not drawing attention to himself he knew that it was up to him to find one.

"Why didn't you say so?" He questioned to all even though that a part of him preferred the way Winnie did it over traditional means. The black haired youth began to dig into his pockets, but found nothing causing him to question to all, "Anybody got a quarter?" His answer came in the form of the hand spirit, who came out to see what all the comosionan was about.

'Here's one.' It thought while presenting the item in question. This brought a smile to the human's face.

"Thanks." He said to his friend for his readyness. "Heads." He said once the silver object was flipped into the air. Once the coin landed it landed on the side the hero stated.

"More looks like hands." Baxter commented feeling a little freaked out at the sight of the hand even though his cousin would like it or at the least shrug it off.

"Heads! See for yourself, Colonel." The young Fenton said to the coach of the other team. That comment made the floating creature headed over to his direction so the other would see it for himself.

"Affirmative. Grimwood serves first." The military man acknowledged in defeat. The two teams took their places with their coaches on the sidelines. It was then that the multi-eyed one spotted a cup holder to the right of him.

"That's handy." He whispered before placing his cup inside of it.

"Go to it girls - raise some shell!" The New Yorker shouted while using a comment from a game of his. They liked those words of encouragement. Danny, who decided to act as a coach saw that it was their strength going for the serve so he decided to offer some friendly advice.

"Give it all you got, Elsa!" He shouted in an encouraging tone.

"All right, coach." She said back after hearing his request. The young one took some stored energy and used it on her serve, but sadly it went threw the net plowed into the strength and field leader of the opposing team.

'Okay, that hurt.' Tug thought as he struggled to get back to his feet after the surprise from the girls. The brains and the speed of Calloway walked over and saw the damage to the piece of sports equipment.

"Net ball." The alien commented while seeing the damage with his chest eye.

"I'd say it's a net loss!" Miguel commented once the two of them got there and saw just how bad it was.

"Affirmative." The taller one added to his friends statement while thinking, 'Good thing I wasn't at that spot otherwise they would be short one player.' It was then that he saw the white hand pick up the ball and float over to the girls.

"Legs, on the double." Grimwood said to the spider that was trying to nap on one of the nearby trees.

'Seriously I just put it up a few seconds ago.' The arachnid thought as he walked all that way, and repaired his earlier handy work; he then left the second it was done. Danny decided to follow the same plan as the others and use his true form. As soon as he was in his ghost form he floated over to their server to giver her slightly better advice.

"Try to hit the ball a little higher." He said after floating over to her. The stein creature understood that much since she also knew how temperamental legs was with his work.

"Right, coach." Elsa said back while feeling a little embarrassed of her earlier bungle, but not enough to throw off her game. She angled higher as her coach said, and everyone saw the ball go straight into the air.

"Nice hit!" The wolf of the crew stated with a happy howl. Sibella on the other hand just put her left hand on her eyebrow and watched it fly. Eventually the object was pulled back to the game; thankfully on the guy's side.

"I've got it. I've got it." The small red head said while hoping in place ready for the sphere, but the moment his head was struck the young boy was plowed into the ground.

"Yep, you got it alright." The ref commented after seeing what just happened. "Point goes to Grimwood." Eye Guy stated, and saw the single hand place a '1' marker nest to the name - Grimwood.

"Yeah! Now that's what I like to see!" The dragon praised his team for their first win.

"I know what you mean." Grimwood said to the youth sitting on the bench with retracted wings. The game continued for a bit with the enemy gaining ground or the hero's female's winning. Eventually the game stalled at a tie 10 to 10.

"Good serve, cadet! Keep pressing the attack!" Calloway said to Grunt, attempting to use kind words since he saw that it did wonders for the girls when their three strange coaches praised them, so he decided to give it a shot.

"Yes, sir!" The boy in question said before giving a growl as he returned to his serving position. The youth grinded to a halt behind the line and served as strong as he could, but it was struck back by a giggling ghoul.

"I got it." She shouted before striking the ball back. 'That was fun, and Danny's been watching me.' She thought while laughing, but her happiness was cut short when she heard the other team on what she had just done.

"Hey! She hit the net!" Miguel commented while pointing an accusing finger at the ghost-girl. Jamal watched as the ball bounced back into their territory, and had to agree with his friend.

"Hit it? She went through it!" He complained to the ref who had been sitting there watching the game and drinking his drink at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but that's a foul, and Calloway gets the point." Ben said after taking a break from his smoothie sucking. Danny knew that his new found friend was only following the rules, but he saw the girl in question down on what happened.

"Hey, it's okay, you'll get them next time." He whispered to her after floating over to his fellow ghost. What he had said encouraged since her frown had turned upside down. The creatures of myth watched as their disembodied friend placed the number 11 to their enemy.

"All the way with Calloway!" The five others shouted with a hands in. This caused the trio to groan since they did not believe winning a point on that technicality was no reason to celebrate.

"We're never going to win that trophy, Sibella." The mummy girl confessed in a downhearted tone of voice. The taller student never did like it when her friends gave up too easily, and she knew exactly how to inspire confidence.

"You bat we are!" She said back with pride before glancing through the corner of her eye and saw that the ball was coming, so she transformed into her bat form and knocked it right back at them.

'I can hit it. I can hit it.' Detweiler thought as he back peddled, but lost his footing and had to watch as the ball flew over his head. This brought a smile to the referee. He was so excited that he had to praise her efforts.

"Nice spike, Sibella!" He shouted with praise and raised arms. The bat flew back to her original spot and changed back. The female in question liked the praise so much that she let his name slip again.

"Thank you, Benji." She said to the ref.

"Uh…you know just making an observation." He muttered back while trying to keeping his eyes at anywhere/anyone, but her, but before he could question about the nickname he watched as she headed back to the blonde boy, who was standing up with the ball in hand - dumbfounded over what had just happened.

"I must be going batty." He said after rubbing his eyes and having a fixated gaze on the female in question. One second later he dodged a laser beam from their peace maker on the sidelines. 'What the heck? That was like the third time that has happened.' The human though, but decided to worry about it later.

'Again? What is wrong with me?' The creature thought, but decided to shrug it off for the moment and concentrate on their match. The female the two were staring at decided that the newest girl deserved a turn at serving.

"Here, Tannis. Let's see a fang-tastic serve." She requested to the other who just smiled back at her. She did as the taller monster requested and served it; while purposefully leaving a strand of her wrapping on it.

"I've got it. I've got it." The brains and speed of the guys shouted as one, but before they had a chance the ball was flung back to the girl's side. The mummified one hit it again to their side. "I've got it!" They shouted and tried to jump to it, but that ended in failure as soon as they hit the fence.

"I've got it." The female server corrected them while catching her own serve. It was then that the girls watched as Miguel and Jamal were caught under the Volleyball net.

"You hit the net, cadets. We're all tied up!" The Eye Guy informed and watched with pleasure as the hand placed an '11' marker by their name.

"I'd say their all tied up!" The wolfett said to Phantasma with a howl as they both saw their predicament.

"That's a howl, Winnie!" The ghost-gal said back to her friend ending in a laugh.

"Oh, Legs." Grimwood said in a sing-song voice when she saw the problem. Again the creature got there, but then stopped at the base of one of the posts and crossed his first two arms across the chest.

'I better help out too.' The sideline hero thought before getting off of his stand and used one of his eyes to weld the posts together. As Tennyson was doing that the headmistress was trying to strike a deal with the sewing expert.

"I'll give you six extra flies for supper!" She shouted to the arachnid. At first he seemed interested, but in an instant returned back to his stubborn pose.

'Still not going to do it.' He thought as he looked away from his employer. It was then that she got the message.

"All right, all right. A dozen flies!" She issued to him, and it was then the seam maker went to work by making a new net on the refused poles. Ben saw this and knew that their game was about to get back on track.

'Time to judge this thing.' He thought as he headed to the stand. As he was doing that the American Dragon sat on the sidelines - cheering them on. He did not mind it, but he was getting hungry. It was then that something hit his nose.

"Are those what I think they are?" He questioned aloud and headed for the source of the smell, and saw that it was his fellow dragon carrying a metal container with the words 'red hots' painted on. "One, please!" He questioned with a growling stomach right behind his statement.

"Make that two!" The good ghost commented with the number two from his fingers. Seeing the offer the green scaled one picked up the container, and cooked it's contents. Both warriors waited until their items were made.

'These two are okay. It's him I don't like.' Matches thought as he handed them their dogs and glared up at the referee.

"Thanks, Matches. All this winning works up an appetite. Ya know?" Fenton commented before digging into his dog. As they were eating and the ref tried to get comfortable the leader of the cadets told the others his plan.

"They won't be winning for long. I planted a remote control device in the Volleyball." Tug informed the rest of his team while holding up a red and white remote device.

"Affirmative!" Jamal said even though that Vince tried to show him that playing by the rules was the best way to make sure that you deserve to win, but at the moment he just didn't care.

"Good-bye, Grimwood." Grunt added out of evil glee since he really did like making those girls look like the losers. The sad thing was that the kids did not anticipate one of the eight over hearing their plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Cause for celebration

The game was going well: the girls were holding their own against their common foe, or at least that's what they thought. 'I know they'll fall for this trick again.' The mummy thought after a couple of bounces, and the launched it over the net.

"Looks good, Tannis." Elsa commented after putting her hands down when she saw the wrapping. The girls and guys watched as it went over to the net and to the other side.

"I'll make it look bad." Tug muttered under his breath, and pressed a button on a red remote not knowing that there was one that knew his plan from the start. Once it did the sphere itself went straight up: missing one of the opponents on the way.

"That ball is loco." Miguel stated as the ball in play flew above him. This action caused the mummy to stare in awe at what happened, and did not react until it started to pull her as well.

"WHOA!" She shouted in alarm before being dragged after it. This angered the honorable ref, but before he could do anything about that the eyes to the right arm warned him of a fast moving object.

"That's out of bounds." He informed before seeing what the eyes to his right were seeing. He ducked the new found flyer and added, "Way out of bounds!" They all watched as she rounded an outstretched branch twenty times over.

"Then it's Calloway's ball." The saboteur said after catching the ball, and laughing about it once it fall from the wrapping. Tennyson saw that the youngest was still up there so he used Eye Guy's leap ability to get from his chair and to the tree she was in.

"Are you alright?" He questioned after setting her from all four stance to sitting on her butt. The creature then carefully unwrapped the wrapped wrappings to apply back to the owner, but as he was doing that one person down below was getting annoyed.

'Honestly, just push her off the tree. I've got a game to win.' The colonel thought as he watched the referee apply the bandages on. There was another that did not like the sight she was seeing for some reason or another.

'Why am I getting so upset that Ben is helping my old friend.' She thought and yet could not shake this foreign feeling from her. Once the bandages were securely fastened he leapt out of the tree with the girl in his arms, placed her on the ground, and she ran to the rest of her team.

'I still feel bad that I lost the ball.' The bandaged blue-eyed beauty thought as she took her new position.

"Don't worry, Tannis. We'll get it back." Elsa said to the newest girl in an encouraging way. The thing she did not want was for the rude boys to hear her, and they did.

"Not unless this battery runs out." The blond said and took his position with his device even though the ball was in their court. Jamal, the skill/speed factor, got ready to serve, and once he did the wolf of the ghouls got ready for it.

"It's all mine!" She shouted to the others in praise that she was about to get the ball back. The main cheater pressed the button with an evil giggle following it. When he did the sphere air-jumped over her. "Huh?" The wolfett questioned before face planting due to poor foot stance.

"I'll save it, Winnie." Sibella stated and got ready for it, but the item acted screwy again by spinning around her four times, and for each time her hair spun around her as well. Ordinarily the alien avenger would have been interested in the vampire's temporary due, but at the moment he was glaring at the boy.

'I wonder if anyone will notice a whole in the field.' Ben thought as he pictured himself activating this forms final attack - a concentrated beam through the chest eye. Surprisingly he was not the only one that felt like that since he saw flames seeping out of the New Yorker's human mouth, and Danny's ghost green eyes turn a icy blue for a moment, but the one thing that he did not know was that there was one guy that did not like this.

'Seriously, Tug. You fear losing that badly that you are willing to cheat in plain sight.' Jamal thought and was deeply insulted by his superior once the ball stopped acting screwy.

"All the way with Calloway!" He shouted with his team's good fortune. They all saw the number '12' for Calloway, but the skilled one still didn't like it at all. The mystical and ecto heroes decided to calm down since they knew they would get theirs soon enough.

"I gotta admit, my fellow dragon knows how to make a red hot." The dragon said after he calmed down. The multi-eyed man saw a possible solution right beside him, and as he worked on opening the lid a conversation could be heard by the boys.

"Prepare for another salvo, Jamal, with our secret weapon." Tug said and revealed the device two other times. The relation of Vince looked at it and wished he could have smashed it and continued to play his way, but he decided to play along…for now.

"Affirmative." He said as honest as he could since he did not want the others of his distain to this kind of fighting.

'Gotcha.' Ben thought after getting the lid off. 'Now's a good time.' He thought and poured the beverage all over his mouth. Jamal saw this as he threw the ball into the air, and was ready to hit his target until his saw rotted out berries, and sludge drip off of his chin; to make it worse was the fact that he was trying to lick it off with his tounge.

"That's not right." The honest one said and finally hit the ball, but instead of going over, or through the sphere bounced off of the net and into the cheater.

'NO!' He thought as soon as the ball hit him and he lost feeling of the remote. The Phantom saw it coming right at him, but instead of phasing all the way through his body he instead let if phase through his stomach, and left it there; a reversal of the spork that he ate when Walker was trying his imprisonment schemes on the Earth half.

"Nice work, Jamal. Now our remote control is…" Tug accused the server of his loss, but as he was doing that the white haired youth phased his hand into the stomach and started to press a button on the device. "…AWOL!" He finished after seeing the ball bounce over to their actual leader. The ball kept going until it struck it's target.

"Not only do we lose the ball, but I lose my hat." The colonel said as he felt only the hair on his head instead of the military grade head-ware. The youth now in charge of the remote saw another chance as Calloway bent down to pick up his hat. The hero pressed the button causing the sphere to bounce of the man's butt and end at the feet of Jake Long.

"Thanks, Colonel C." Long said after picking up the ball and then added, "It is our serve. Right, Danny?" When he questioned that the boy was spinning the Volleyball around his finger like a Basketball.

"Right, Jake." He said before accidentally pressing the button causing the spinning sphere to slam into the young dragon's face several times over. Eventually the guardian ghost stopped his button and saw the anger of the human shaped animal.

"You're lucky we're on the same side otherwise you wold be rouasted." He threatened while passing the fellow hero to give the ball to the wolf. She served it well, so well that Baxter and Jamal reacted a second after it hit their field.

'Finally we're making a comeback.' The hand thought as he placed a 15 above the guy's 17. The floating creature did the same again after another point was made making the score 16-17. Soon the girls were able to get three more points.

"All the way with Calloway!" Grunt cheered before serving the ball. The girls tried, but could not stop it in time.

'So, much for our lead.' The scorekeeper thought as he placed two more numbers on the enemy's count making it 19-19.

"Two more points men. The victory is ours!" Calloway said as he stared at the trophy in his hands with greed. His team stared at him for a moment before agreeing with his claim.

"Yeah, we can beat these girls without military assistance." Tug said as he took his turn as the server. The ball flew over the net easily.

"Wow." Baxter said since he did not know his field leader knew how to serve without cheating. To their surprise the ball did not stay very long since Elsa hopped up and simply tapped it straight down.

"What a spike!" The youngest of the guys said in astonishment as the ball drilled through the ground. After a few moments something caught the ears of the hero.

'This can't be good.' Tennyson thought as he was skyrocketed since his chair was the ball's new target. It was at that moment the colonel decided to get the ball back to their side through what he saw.

"That ball is out of bounds!" He shouted in complaining anger. The moment he said that the refereee stand landed back on the ground, broken, but still standing.

'That was wild. Flying without my flight heroes.' The intergalactic hero thought before remembering what happened a few seconds ago. "But it hit in first. Grimwood's ball." He stated since he knew what he said due to the bat-like ears on his head.

"Go go Grimwood." The American Dragon cheered after taking a couple of flags Spud made for him from his jacket pocket. His bench buddy, Matches used his flames to show how he praised the girls. The bad news was that it torched the flag in the hero's right hand.

'Oh man. Now he's…' Matches thought, and wanted to continue of what the creature beside him would do, but instead he received relaxed words.

"It's cool. The things are cheap anyway." He commented before watching the game. Unknown to any of them was that the Grimwood spy was at it again.

'Time for a tag-team.' Winnie thought and jumped onto Elsa's shoulder's and slammed the ball into Jamal and Miguel. The spying ones saw this and they both liked it.

"Those girls are strong, Revolta." The pathetic plant said as they saw the guys were sitting on their butts in surprise over what had just happened.

"Just like their parents, Creeper. Soon I'll be more powerful than all of them." She bellowed back, enjoying the sound of her plan in a nutshell every time she spoke of it. Back on the court the score keep placed a '20' marker on his team.

"This is it, girls." The dragon boy said to them since he knew from gym that in most cases it only took 21 points to win a match.

"Serve up a good one, Sibella." Eye Guy said to the last server of the match as Jake gave her the ball. The chosen female heard him, and decided to give him a reply.

"You bat I will." She said while giving the ref a salute. On the other side Tug pulled a jetpack, which was built by Gretchen, and given to Miguel, from the brush and strapped it to Grunt.

" This jetpack will set you up to spike that serve, Grunt." The field leader said after the product was securely fastened. This invention was one that the strength member liked.

"My pleasure. I'll pulverize them!" He said to his leader with an evil smile since he meant what he said. She set up the ball, transformed into bat form, and hit it over to the other side.

"Take that, you bat!" Grunt said happily after getting airborn and returning the serve. At that instant Ben gathered three eyes on his left shoulder for a ice beam since their latest cheating tool was right in front of him, but that was when he saw from right arm some promising events.

"I can't reach it!" Tannis said as she attempted to get right underneath it. It was at that time Danny phased into his stomach to use a device that he hasn't used since the Jake incident.

"But I can stop it." He said back and began to press the device's main button. Once that happened the ball in play: rounded away from the ghoul's field, bounced off of Grunt, Miguel, Jamal, Baxter, and Tug's head, finishing with bouncing the rest of the way on their field.

'This ought to shut that old man up.' The wielder of the Omnitrix thought before leaping from his stand and walked over to the colonel. "That's out, Colonel, and so are you. Grimwood wins!" The creature before the human said while pointing at the ball and then at the board behind him.

'Time for something that we never have done with the other coaches.' Sibella thought as she saw a green light followed by Ben being in his human form. The others knew of her plan and decided to do it as well: Winnie carrying Jake.

'This is new.' Long thought after feeling the wolf's claws on his rump. Elsa Frankenteen and Sibella carrying Ben.

'I guess I could get used to this.' The multitalented hero thought while still feeling weirded out by the strong woman's hands on his butt.

'Ankles work too.' The violet vampire found herself thinking even though that there was a part of her that wanted to be in Elsa's place. Phantasma and Danny brought up the rear by floating side by side.

"You guys were fang-tastic." Sibella said to the three while keeping her vision forward. The three males looked at one another after that statement, but it was the green jacketed one that spoke out.

"We really didn't do anything. You girls are the ones that are fang-tastic. You put those cadets in their place." The youngest Tennyson said to them while using the girl's vampire themed word which caused her to blush.

"I believe we get the trophy this time Colonel Calloway." Grimwood said to her rival calmly once the seven of the kids were out of the way. The man on the other hand held the item in question tighter than before and then answered back to her.

"There must be some mistake. I won't hand it over.' One of the few remaining helpers had his own ideas.

'If you won't then I'll do it for you.' The hand thought and floated over to the trophy, grabbed it, and with a simple pull he handed it to her employer.

"Thank you, Colonel." She said to him sincerely even though there was a piece of it that meant it as an insult. The headmistress of the finishing school looked over her shoulder and saw that the Egyptian expert was patiently standing behind her. "Here, Tannis. For your mummy case." She said after turning to face her student.

"Thanks, Miss Grimwood." The young one answered back after an excited gasp. With that the remaining ghouls, or ghoul school employees left for home leaving their opponents speechless over what had just happened to them.

"I don't get it. We had the tactics." Tug questioned to the others, and was hoping to be filled in on why they lost this time.

"We had the strategy." Jamal said aloud while thinking, 'Maybe if we didn't cheat, or go with technicalities we could have won.' Instead of expressing that concern to the others he just remained silent.

"We had the equipment." Miguel stated while remembering the devices that they used curtisy of his cousin.

"But we still lost." Grunt finished while scratching the back of his head in confusion. The youngest, who stood to the eneineer's left, didn't have much to say just agreed with the other four.

"Affirimative." The colonel saw this and decided to remind them on one of their schools main rules since he did not want to seem weak before his rival.

"No moping men. The Calloway code says, 'Retreat with dignity'." The blue man said to the others even though he perfered to leave in a temper tantrum fashion. This piece of news reached the ghost who still had their little toy inside of him.

'That so?' He thought before getting the device out of his stomach and started to press the button several times over. Since they were leaving he had no idea what he was doing, but the others sure did.

"It looks like the Calloway code has just been broken." Their field leader said as they watched their commanding officer bounce away with the ball to his butt. The others saw this, but did not know what they could add to this eventually one did.

"Double affirmative." Jamal said before he and the others decided to just walk back to their school. The ghouls and coaches on the other hand decided to go to their pumpkin patch.

"Uh, why are we here." Danny questioned since he believed that they would be going straight home after they won their game. The five females only chuckled at one another for a moment before answering.

"Miss Grimwood wants some pumpkins for carving, and we said that we would get her some." Elsa explained to the lot, and once she did Jake along with Danny picked up one pumpkin each.

"I have a faster idea." Ben said to them and decided to show off his powers to the others again.

"Ditto!" The new one said after he activated and used his watch. The creature pulled himself apart into thirty-one aliens each carrying one pumpkin. Once the group was inside the guys all got to carving Jake with just his dragon claws, Danny trying a stunt he saw from Disney and used an ecto-beam from his finger tips, and the Dittos tried to carve one of thirty-one different faces.

"This is gonna be our happiest Halloween ever!" Winnie shouted with joy after placing a jack-o-lantern, made by the floating hand, on a first level windowsill. The mummy heard her and decided to explain why her friend was so happy.

"Because we have a trophy to show off at our open house." The young girl said while still holding the trophy in question since she really enjoyed the fact that they won one. Long heard her as he was putting the finishing touches on his dragon-o-lantern, and decided to ask.

"How big is this open-house you gals are excited about?" The question was heard by all, and it was the daughter of Dracula that answered him.

"It's only the biggest event of the Grimwood school year." Sibella said as she had gotten out one of their skeletons and was ready to hang it up on a ceiling hook. Once she had the loop on the hook the bat waited until the ghost along with thirty-one copycats were just below her.

"Will there be food?" One of the clones said after setting down a Chromastone-o-lantern. At first the female did not answer him; just watched as the others set their pumpkins down.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try the recipes you guys use with the food in the back." Another clone commented after putting the last one: Alien X-o-lantern. It was then that she gave the heroes a start by dropping the skeleton and letting it dangle before them.

"Lots of goodies…Ben. Miss Grimwood is in the kitchen right now." The ghoul girl said, trying not to use her pet name for the coach, as she was seen making sure was secure by being in her human form, and staying airborne on her own.

"What are we waiting for? Come on." The phantom questioned and answered before leaving his two faced, back to back, ghost-o-lantern and headed for the kitchen.

"Excuse us!" One Ditto said to the flyer before heading off, but not before being dog piled by the other thirty members. She looked down and heard them talking and complaining to one another over what had just happened.

"Hey, make room." One shouted in anger.

"Get your butt out of my face, dork." Another shouted.

"I can't move any better than you, so shove it." One of the other clones shouted. It was then that one of them had the brains to tap the Omnitrix symbol on the head changing from thirty-one aliens and into one human boy.

"Time for that food." Tennyson said while standing up and heading for the kitchen. As he did the beautiful bat couldn't help but chuckle at that piece of comedy. In no time at all the two arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh, I just love making brownies." Grimwood said as she poured an ingredient into a mixing bowl, with the hand doing old fashioned spoon mixing.

"Brownies? Oh, boy!" Ben questioned and shouted out of pleasure when he heard one of his favorite chocolate treats as the two of them made it to the table she was working on.

"Can we give you a hand, Miss Grimwood?" Danny questioned since his mother raised him to help first before becoming a human dishwasher. The caped woman heard the offer and smiled about it.

"Thanks, Danny, but I've already got one." She replied to them. The three watched as the hand took the bowl and poured it's contents into a square cake pan. She decided to give them a small reward for all that they have done. "But you can like the bowl." She offered, and it was then that the hand floated over to them with the item in question and set it in between them.

"Thanks." The ghost said as he saw the bowl.

"Yeah, thanks." Ben added when he saw it being placed before them. The headmistress then took the container and placed it in her old stove.

"All right, Matches. Ready to bake a batch of brownies?" She questioned to her loyal guardian, who also walked into the room. Her walking stove light nodded out of happiness and added a, 'yeah' in his language before setting his flame to the base of the pan. When he did that the smell of its cooking contents reached the cloest folks first.

"Mmm, Something smells rotten." Sibella questioned after making her way to the ground and head to the kitchen. When she got there she saw the two different town heroes stick their fingers out of the bowl.

"You said it, Sibella." Fenton said after taking a few sniffs into the air. Ben heard the comments from both and decided to take a wiff as well.

"Yeah, really rotten. Reminds of that slop the Slix Vigma tried to force me, and others to eat." Ben said after getting a good sniff and was reminded of the purple gruel when he was ten.

"Deliciously rotten. Swamp brownies straight from the oven." She said to them, with an almost growling stomach, as the hand took out the nearly instant brownies from the open stove.

"Made with slimy swamp water, chock-full of mosquitoes. Grimwood said; enlightening the others on what they were made of. After hearing that the two took one last finger full and then looked at one another.

"On second thought I'll fill up when the party starts." Danny said to her with a respectable tone in his voice.

"Then you don't want the rest?" Ben questioned, but before the other could answer he saw a bright flash followed by the growling orange canine from earlier. In that state the former human grabbed both sides of the bowl and began to lick it clean with his tounge.

"Phantasma, are those caterpillar cookies ready to bake yet?" Grimwood questioned after taking the pan from her handy helper, and was just about to cut them evenly.

"They will be, as soon as I catch them." The blue skinned girl answered back armed with a pie server and a butterfly net; since those items worked the last time. The green legged cookies ran one way of the kitchen then double backed to the other side.

"This place sure is crawling with snacks, eh, Ben?" Danny said before using his tail form to dodge them. The ghost creature was praying for an answer, but instead the third hero was too busy cleaning the mixing bowl to notice.

"Nothings too good for our guests." The spirit answered back before continuing to chase them through a base level cabinet. After the Vulpimancer got done with the bowl, cleaning it so well it looked like it never been used, he sniffed around for the flyer. Eventually the beast found her, but since Ben knew that almost no one could understand him in his current state he changed back to normal.

"So…who's coming to this open house anyway, Sibella?" The transformer questioned to the girl by the window. He seemed nervous, but excited at the same time of meeting other people that were a part of this school.

"Everyone, Benji. My daddy, Dracula." She said enthusiastically since she was going to meet her father. She was so overjoyed by that fact that she failed to realize that she used her unneeded pet name for the human. She then pulled from a front pocket of her outfit a photo which she eagerly showed the human before her.

"That's your daddy?" The hero of heroes questioned with slight alarm in his voice since he had seen the old monster movies involving this powerhouse, and really did not want to see what the real deal was capable of.

"It's a bat picture of him, but he'll show up after sundown." The fang based female stated before turning to face the window again since she was interested in the sunset. The dragon and the ghost saw the two talking, so they decided to go for a different window, and when they looked outside they saw something bad.

"Looks like it's almost sundown now, Jake." The volunteer for the job stated as the two saw the sun casting it's final light before them.

"Come on, let's see if there are any leftovers in the kitchen." The red jacketed one suggested before activating his wings and flew off with the spirit bringing up the rear. As the guys were carving their pumpkins, and testing what one treat will be the girls grabbed a picture of their father figures. Elsa once again cut them off from the kitchen.

"Stop!" She said to the two, who stayed in the air after her request. "You've gotta meet Franenteen Senior." The science specialist said while holding up a picture of her father.

"We will. We will, but right now we're starving." Jake said to her, and was about to power on through until two more voices shot out.

"And my Mummy Daddy." Tannis said while showing them a picture of a mummy with an Egypt as the background.

"Don't forget Papa Werewolf." Winnie said to the two once they turned to face them. For some reason the dragon could not help but think meeting the father of the wolf may not be a bad idea. His thought was interrupted by his levitating friend.

"Through that doorway, around the house, and through a window." The white haired youth said before doing just that, but as they did that they encountered Danny's fan-girl.

"And my Phantom father." Phantasma said with a cackle once her job was done, and had a rolled up poster in hand; which she unrolled once the two came near her. 'I'm sure he'll like Danny.' She thought as she gazed at her idol, and was grateful that he seemed to be warming up to her.

"Hmm, Frankenteen Senior, Mummy, Papa Werewolf, phantom father." Jake muttered aloud while lowering himself to ground level before adding, "Benvicktor, Benmummy, Benwolf, Ghostfreak." Danny caught his meaning as he too stopped floating.

"I have a feeling I know what your getting at, but do you think he's up for those kind of activities?" The ghost guardian questioned since he did not know if the third teen thought of his powers in that manner.

"I'm sure he wouldn't object." The secret American hero stated and prayed that he was right on this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Omnitrix owner or ghoul guardian

As Jake and Danny confronted Miss Grimwood with their idea Ben was hard at work playing a board game that Winnie brought out. "These rules are pretty easy." Tennyson said to the ghouls as he was in the lead, but since he knew that his strength lied in battles he also knew that this was going to get tricky. As they were playing the house was being approached by five familiar faces.

'Good thing I'm still put together right.' The first of five thought as he approached the gates. When they opened up, and the monster advanced the eye by the moat looked over and saw the new arrivals.

"Here they come, Revolta!" The scout watching the screen, back at their base, said to his mistress. That said she walked over to see the sight as well. At that time the first arrival slowly walked in while a canine in shape one followed soon after at a fast pace. There were two others after them, but one shape-shifted to help the other. "The mightiest monsters in the world." The green one exclaimed as he saw the black cloaked one.

"Let me cape you out of the rain, Mr. Mummy." The sharply dressed man stated after draping on piece of his cape over a fellow father.

"Thank you, Count. This wrap isn't waterproof." The bandaged one said while walking beside the other. 'I might have gotten in by another means if I didn't sprain my wrist the night before.' He thought while glancing down at his damaged limb.

"They were the mightiest, but now they've grown soft. Soon Revolta will be the most feared name in the monster world. When I get the girl ghouls in my clutches." The green haired woman announced after looking at the rainy image of the fathers, and ended while waving her hands before another one of her slaves.

'I wonder if the old: bite the hand that feeds you bodes well for the biter.' The bat-like creature thought before attempted said feat. The attack missed and she slapped the creatures back for his stunt causing the beast to spin over and over on the limb it was perched on. Back inside the school Ben was still having one shell of a time with Winnie and Elsa.

"My turn." The brown haired youth said and took the dice, but before he could even shake the item in question a grunt got all of their attention.

"Dada!" The stunning strength factor said before leaving the game to go find her father.

"Okay…that still leaves the two of us." Ben said to the wolf and started to shake the dice, but was interrupted again this time by a howl.

"My papa's calling me." She explained to the crushee of her old friend before going off to find her father. When she left Ben tossed the dice on the table and sat/sulked over what had just happened.

"Oh man, it's no fun playing board or card games by yourself." The hero said before adding, "I would ask if Jake and Danny were up to it, but I have no idea where they could be." It was at that time a hand phased through the wall behind him and pulled toward the owner of the limb.

"Easy, Ben, easy. It's me - Danny." The ghost child said to the hero of heroes as he was about to go hero on whoever grabbed him. The changeling saw the two other human shaped heroes, eased up on using his weapon.

"Sorry guys: instinct and all." The warrior said back before standing upright. Before anything else could be said between any of them Ben saw that the two were going upstairs. "Where are you guys going?" He questioned while staying at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. We offered to Miss Grimwood that you would spar with the fathers since you have alien version of them in that watch." The young Fenton explained to the green jacketed one.

"You did what!?" He shouted back, and before he could say anything else Jake transformed, swooped down, and grabbed the alien avenger. Once placed on the stairs and the other transformed back the trio headed to a different room.

"You need prep time before the matches." The ghost guardian stated and then spotted an open door. "In there." He stated while gesturing over to what he had seen. That said the three of them headed inside.

"Since most of them know how to use a door I better barracade it." Ben said to them before using the power of the watch.

"Fourarms!" He shouted and then started to lift and place various items before the closed door. "That should do the trick." He informed them while dusting his hands off in traditional clapping style. He then tapped the hourglass and changed back to normal, and at that time the others decided to do some Q & A to the 'volunteer'.

"So, what do you think your chances are of using your alien flea bag against Winnie's old man?" Long questioned since he did wonder which was mightier Earth werewolf or alien werewolf. Before he could answer all three of them saw a stream of blue came out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh man. Here? Now?" The raven haired hero questioned while looking around, and that was when he saw Ben pointing up to the dresser he stacked up against the door.

"So, there you are. Father…" Phantasma said to the three teachers after pushing the middle drawer open and revealed herself to them. After a couple of moments a man of similar skin tone, but with a black trench coat and hat appeared beside her. "These are my new teachers." She explained to the creature beside her.

"Phanty's told me so much about you." The man said before adding, "Esspessily you: Daniel." He then extended his hand to them. Not wanting to seem rude the three stood from their sitting positions and accepted his offered limb.

"Not that we're not happy to see you and your father, Phantasma, but how did you know that we were in here?" The Phantom questioned his fellow phantom since he did not since either of them until now.

"When I saw you take Ben through the wall. Father and I used the dumb waiter shaft, phased through some of the stuff you piled, and here we are." She explained through her cackling. Ben decided that they still needed preperation time for these activities that the others signed him up for he slowly walked over to the window on the far wall.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Phantom, but my pals and I need to talk about something." The young Plumber informed politely while opening the window. The dragon and the ghost saw this, bowed a farewell, and then headed over to their third wheel. His plan was to open the window, turn into a flyer, and talk in the air, despite the storm, but someone else had another idea.

'There's Benji, and he's opening the window for us: that's nice.' Sibella, who went outside to see her father, and fly around with him, thought as she saw the green jacketed teacher. Both of them glided in when the window was open.

'Better try a different window.' The wielder of the Omnitrix thought as they arrived even though most of him wanted to use it then and there, but he knew that the sensible thing was to avoid conflict.

'He is the one my only daughter is interested in?' The bat thought before turning back into his true form. In that instant he grabbed the collar of a dragon and the son-in-law? "It's so nice to see new blood in Grimwood." The Count commented once the two were firmly in his grasp.

"I don't think you'd want to drink dragon. I hear that it leaves a lousy taste in your mouth." Jake said before transforming and flying out of his grip.

"Or mine. With all the smoothies I drink you'll have a very bad complexion." Ben said before changing into a new, but still a classic:

"Goop!" In that form he easily oozed through the dark ones fingers, and then ran for it. The man that once held the two watched as the humans reverted back, but were still running.

"Sibella, these two are even battier than we are." Alucard said to his beloved daughter as they were leaving the taller flyer behind them. His daughter walked over to her papa and tried to explain things to him.

"They are a little strange, Daddy. But they're fang-tastic teachers." He heard her comment and had a feeling that she was right, but he could tell that there was something else due to her body language.

"Are you sure you care for the shape-shifter?" He questioned and it was then that he saw her fidget for a while before answering him.

"Maybe, Daddy." She said since she knew that he was questioning if she liked Ben more than Jake and Danny. "Please don't be angry." She pleaded since she did not want her father to be angry with what she felt for the hero.

"I am not, my daughter. I'll just have to have a little talk with him." Dracula said to her before giving her a minor hug. The three of them were now ready to try a different room, but since one of them couldn't phase through solid objects they worked together to get the stuff out of the way, so they could find a different room.

"Let's hope there won't be anymore visitors. This place is getting way to crowded." Fenton said as he and Ben moved the table out of the way. The moment the ghost's hand was on the doorknob the door it self shattered since the third father burst through the door.

"There they are, Dada." Elsa said to her father as she walked behind him. It took all of their willpower not to go hero out of instinct once the door was turned to splinters.

"Come to Frankenteen." The father said as he advanced the trio. About that time the fourth father walked in through the open doorway since he too wanted to see his daughters teachers with his own eyes.

"Yes, let's get a better look at these three." The mummy said before using one of his wrappings on them. The dragon, who stood before the others tucked and rolled to avoid it, but the other two were not as fortunate.

'I have a mummy form, and I actually got caught my mummy bandages: I'm out of touch with him.' Ben thought before realizing that the two of them were being drawn to their attacks. Again they had to refrain from going on the attack since they were the fathers of their students.

"Who are you?" The bandaged brother questioned to Ben since the alien hero was the closest.

"My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson." The youth said and prayed that the Mummy would not say his name as Reinrassic III, the Highbreed that he made friends with by accident, or by fate.

"And I'm Jake Long the American Dragon." Jake said after tapping on the Egyptian expert's shoulder.

"And if you guys are going to have to hurt anyone - hurt me. On second thought hurt the one that volunteered us to be here." Tennyson said while motioning his neck over to the fellow captive.

"Yeah…" Danny said before he remembered that he was the one that signed them up for this exercise which caused him to add, "Hey!" With an offended tone. The attacker heard all of this, and decided to clear the air.

"Hurt you?" He questioned as he recalled his wrapping back into his body, and continued with, "I want to hug you." He backed up his statement by actually doing what he said he was going to do. "For making my daughter feel like a winner." The father said, explaining why the father was so happy. The three saw the youngest of the girls walk in while still holding the trophy.

'Truthfully we didn't do anything. They did all the work; we just believed in them.' Danny thought before hearing the fifth and final voice.

"I'll howl to that. Let's give them three cheers." The fuzzy father said with his daughter by his side. With that the group of ten all cheered and praised for the three warriors who were a little overwhelmed by all of this.

'I hope my dad really likes you, Scales.' Winnie thought as she stared at her father and her crush. The praising was halted when they all heard a ringing bell, and the thing they saw when they turned to the source of that noise they saw Miss Grimwood.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, but before we start our celebration Daniel and Jake have an announcement for all of you." The raven haired woman said to the group before her as she used a different door than the others to get in the selected room.

"Let's walk and talk." The dragon said as he issued them all to follow him which they did. "We all can shape-shift from human to something else dragon and ghost, but Ben herehas a lot more then just one choice, and four of them are alien versions of you guys." Jake said and then let Danny pick it up from there.

"After realizing that Jake and I decided to see which one is mightier Ben's forms or the classics." The ghost said, but it was the Count that stopped him there.

"So, is it okay for us to pick who goes first and so on and so forth." The creature of the night questioned and when he received nods from the two that came up with this he knew what else to say. "I think it best that I start followed by: werewolf, Frankenteen, Mummy, and Phantom." The others thought that those terms were firm.

"Then let these games begin." The headmistress said to them as they neared the front door.

"The first contest will be that of flight speed ten laps around the school first one to come in after ten is the winner." The flying fighter said to the human.

"You got it, but since I don't have a bat: you'll have to settle with…" Ben trailed off as he got the watch, dialed and slammed:

"Big Chill!" The two stood before the wide open door - ready to get this first event underway. When the headmistress stand there she stood behind them and decided to start these things off.

"On your marks." She started which caused the moth to open his wings for what was about to happen. "Get set." She said next and all saw the alien adjust his footing to a semi-ready state. As he did one was uncertain about one thing.

'Who should I root for?' Sibella thought since she wished to support both of them, but she knew that at the moment cheering would only be a distraction, so she just stood there: staring at the whole thing.

"Go!" The older woman shouted enthusiastically, and as soon as that last word he flew out as fast as he could. Dracula, who stood there with his arms crossed the entire time, continued to stand there.

"Don't see Papa fang-face behind me. Guess he knew who he was up…" The young Necrofriggian started to say, but had to stop when an unknown force caused him to crash. "Whoa!" The bug shouted before opening his wings and caught a draft before hitting the ground. "Okay, what was that?" The hero questioned aloud before flying after the speedster, and was surprised over who he saw.

"Ah. Ben, I am glad that you are still in this. It would have been very bat news if you lost like that." The father of his crush said to the fellow flyer. Instead of saying anything the human in alien skin just continued to fly.

"Alright, time for - Jetray." The glider thought after the sixth round, and knew that the man he was up against was only toying with him: allowing the hero of heroes to take the lead after the third ring, but knew that the man was only toying with him. The moment his hand was on the hourglass shaped item on his chest a thought occurred:

"Dating tip: always let the girl's father win. Esspessily when he's the ruler of the land." Tennyson knew that this line came from Iago from Aladdin, who was not a trust worthy sort, but he knew that that statement made sense here, so he did not change from his frozen state.

"Now, Ben, let's see just how fast that moth can go." Dracula said and then without knocking the hero out of the air like last time he took the lead and then used his true speed.

"Yeah, that's typical." The ice demon said as he continued to go at his, as fast as he could, pace, but was unable to match his opponents in the least. In what felt like a blink of an eye the bat lowered down to the front door. "I guess he won." The hero thought and then glided down to the door as well.

"You still got it count." The wolf said with a howl for his old friend's victory over an alien. That was the first thing that Ben heard when he came back. The five ghouls and the other heroes decided to see to their friend.

"It was a good effort, Benji." The daughter of his opponent said in a whisper, and despite the low volume he was still able to hear her.

"Thanks." He whispered back to her. The others offered their support which he appreciated, but he also knew that these guys, sort of like him - had a schedule to keep. "Alright, so who's my next opponent?" Ben questioned to the remaining four.

"I will be. It will be a eating contest: in short who ever can eat the most disgusting food without barfing - wins." Papa wolf said to them before proceeding into the next room.

"I'm right behind you, but first a quick change is in order." The blue Ben said before opening his wings and slamming his hourglass. After a iercin howl he was in his wolf form.

"But, Ben why didn't you stay in that bug form?" Phantasma questioned since she believed someone as potent as Big Chill would be able to eat plenty.

"Well…Big Chill isn't big on eating." The hairy hero said before walking into the next room. As the others walked in one of his fellow heroes had to hit a sensitive point.

"Really? What about the time when-." Jake started to say, but the changeling already knew what he was about to say so he grabbed the human dragon's lower jaw with his right claw.

"Don't finish that sentence." He whipered to the other after getting near the other's face. Long knew that what he said earlier would upset Ben since his friend still mocks him for what happened.

"Sorry." He said through a pinched mouth. That said the hero sat across from the wolf. No sooner then his butt hit the chair the octopus had put the first round on the table - rotting eggs.

"The first thing that I had while I was turning into Lobo." The wolf alien said as he stared at the bowl of rotting eggs. The comment caught the attention of his opponent.

"How did that end for you?" Papa werewolf questioned since he was interested to hear if what happened to the hero was the same that happened to him.

"Well after pouring some milk on the eggs I faceplanted into the bowl which meant egg shells, egg stuff, and drops of milk landed everywhere. My friend Kai got the worst of it." He explained back and recalled that he tried to offer a napkin to the folk dancer, but she refused it.

"Man, kid! That's exactly how my first date turned out, but thankfully she was still interested in seeing me again." The father of the wolf daughter said before plowing his face in the bowl in the here and now.

"Oh, right." Tennyson said back before doing the same. Jake and Danny were a little sick as they watch their friend actually enjoy the taste of the rotten food that was presented to him. In no time they both were done and ready for the next item. The match continued as - three week expired sardines, pizza of moldy tomato sauce, past due limberger cheese, and mantis meat balls, and as for their drink both had to drink 24 glasses of tuna fish/bat guano smoothie and protein shake containing - overripe bananas, expired tuna packs, cottage cheese milk, and Burning Man hot sauce.

"Man, I have never met anyone that can eat all the stuff I can and not puke." Papa wolf said while drinking the last of the protein shakes.

"Thanks." Lobo answered back while drinking the last of the smoothies. Everyone else was shocked over what they had seen or in the ghost and dragon's case trying to hold in their lunch since the whole area looked like a war zone.

"Let's call ours a draw since it was pretty fun." The earth bound wolf said with a smile.

"Sounds good, and I think the best way to answer how I was able to eat all of that food and not die is probably because of the food my Grandpa Max comes up with." The alien wolf said back and then looked around for who ever wanted to try their luck.

"Mine's next, Tennyson, and it's an easy one - arm wrestle." Frankenteen senior said to the blue wolf who tapped on his symbol one more time.

"Thunderstein!" He shouted mightily while raising to his feet. It was then that the multi-talented one noticed the mess that he had made. "I guess that we can get to this after everything else." The mullet monster said before sitting back down.

"Yes. There will be plenty of time to clean up after the party and after you loose." The earth based monster said after sitting down across from them. Ben's right hand locked with Frankenteen's left hand, and with that their match begun.

"Come on, Frank. Don't let this intergalactic imposter show you up." The mummy said as the two hands were only moving a centimeter to the left or the right. There were more cheers for either man, but neither were really paying attention they were both too focused on the match at hand.

'Can't let this guy win, but I know this guy can manage.' The electro-magnetic entitiy thought, but as he was trying to prove that he was better some of his thunder was actually went from the two small spires on his back and into his dueling hand. Said hand then transferred the energy into his opponents bolts on his neck: amplifying his strength factor.

"You're going down." The thunder terror shouted back and then used his new found strength to win the match, and send Tennyson into one of their walls. There was more praise between the fathers as the teen was getting back to his feet.

'I guess I used my thunder powers.' The alien thought while looking at his right hand. The teen was grateful of hearing Elsa praise her father for what he had done, but the boy was not done yet. "Ok, so that takes care of the fathers of Elsa, Winnie, and Sibella, so who's next?" The hero of heroes questioned since he was hoping to finally win one.

"I'll take you on in a different kind of strength test." The Mummy daddy commented which caused the hero of a thousand faces to change again.

"Underwraps!" He shouted when he changed from a stein to a pile of bandages. "So what's the strength test?" He questioned and was answered by bandaged tendrils just like last time. "Not this time." He said back and launched his own tendrils. The wrappings bound themselves into one and the match began.

"This is what I meant by strength. First to tumble looses." The father of Tannis explained and then began to pull. Tennyson did the same, and it ended just like with Frankenteen - a stand off. After a while of the tug-of-war the people around them were getting restless, but none more than the senior of the fathers who was heading straight for them.

'What's he up to.' Ben thought; not realizing the fact that the other had released himself from their battle.

'I know what you were planning and I want no part of it.' The pharoh father thought as he recalled his wrappings, but sadly he had to watch his old friend grab Ben's wrappings.

"This is taking too long, so I'm stepping in." The grabber said after taking firm hold of the bandages from the boy.

"Don't count on it." He said back, and it was then Tennyson pulled a piece of wrapping that was closer to the symbol then tapped said device. "Omnitrix, emergency fusion option: combine Underwraps with Fourarms." He said with the piece of paper on the symbol.

"Command accepted preparing to change: now." The device said to all. After another bright green flash a new version of Underwraps appeared. This one had - was an off red with four thick upper arms and a different shaped head piece.

"Let's try something." He said and then used the new found strength to over power and throw the stein-like man straight up - through the roofs. The second he did that Elsa, and the other girls, gave him looks of surprise and somewhat hurt. Tennyson saw this and said to them, "I can fix it. I can fix it."

'Really?' The guys and gals thought while watching him go back to human. In human form he began to think.

'Hmm? Humungousaur and Way Big are well…too big for this place, but I think I know what to use. All I need is a little cooperation.' Ben thought before transforming into one of his various heroes:

"Spidermonkey!" He shouted energetically before seeing his hands and the strange 'glop' sound his feet made. "Or Goop again. Goop is good." He added before looking up at the series of holes he had made. "Time for you guys to see what this form can do." He said to all that were willing to hear before shaping his body into a jell-o pillow of sorts.

'This may hurt.' The falling man thought and realized that he may have been at fault since he was the one that interrupted the match. As the monster fell through the same hole that he had made on his way up a pillow of sorts broke his fall even though the mass went everywhere.

"BEN!" Jake shouted in anger as his face, along with everyone elses, and the room itself was covered in Polymorph green.

"Sorry." A small gray saucer said back as he floated in front of the New Yorker before pulling himself off of his friends face. He proceeded to do the same to everybody.

"Thank you Benji." The daughter of darkness said while letting the tip of her lips barely touch the small device. This ineraction actually caused Ben to get a little bit flustered.

"Um…no problem, Sibella." He said back and then got a bad vibe from behind. "Your dad is glaring at me, isn't he?" The green one questioned to the female before him.

"Sadly, yes, nut don't worry I'm sure he'll warm up to you." She said back to him. Deciding it best to leave their conversation there he went back to pulling himself together. When he passed by her father he gave him another cold look causing him to shake out of fear.

'Getting on father's good side is going to be harder than I thought.' The shape-shifter thought as he floated around collecting himself, and after a while another spoke about what he did.

"You got in my mouth!" Fenton shouted once the stuff was out of his own mouth.

"That's why your always supposed to cover your mouth when you yawn darling." Phantasma said before she ended it with her trademark laugh. After a few moments the glob creature was whole again, and then changed back to civilian.

"Sorry about all of that, guys." Ben said to them all while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand out of embarrassment.

"So, tell us, Mr. Tennyson. Which of your heroes can heal the damage that you caused to the Grimwood school?" The flyer said and knew that he had stumped the hero since as far as he saw the creatures were meant for smashing - not fixing.

"I think I know which one to go for." He said back and then dialed in a guy he had only used once:

"Eon!" He shouted out after slamming and transforming. They all watched this new guy walk over to the pillar of holes and then stuck his hands upward. From roof to the various floors the holes were being brought back to the shape they were before the incident.

'Most impressive, my Benji.' The purple skinned pretty thought, but had to look away for a moment since she felt something looking at her from behind. After a quick look, and saw nothing she returned her view to the hero.

"Never really used this guy's time powers that much." Tennyson thought as he pulled back a small chunk of clothing to reveal the symbol, and after one slam he returned back to human form. Once he did that uneasy feeling that Sibella felt went with it.

"For the record Ben, you will." The Mummy said back to him before adding, "Now the last guy to deal with is Phantasma's father, so good luck." This caused the fifth one to float up to the entertainer.

"So, are you ready for our match, Ben?" The spirit questioned before adding, "A simple ghost trick - phasing from the roof to this very room." The owner of the Omnitrix nodded in agreement before activating his device once more.

"Ghostfreak!" He shouted when the glow stopped. 'Now if I can have just a little cooperation from you.' Ben thought while staring at his black as the night claws.

'No promises boy.' The spirit within thought back to the human. With nothing else to say the two floated out the door and then all the way up above the roof. The one in the trench coat then counted down from three once his hand became a fist and the two were off.

'Cool. I might actually win another one.' Ben thought as he saw with his single eye that he was ahead, but again he had forgotten that the one that he was in had a mind of his own.

'Time to cut your happiness short, Ben.' The Ectonurite thought back which caused the human he was a part of to panic.

"No. You wouldn't dare." The hero shouted and to his surprise one of the black claws came up to the symbol, despite Ben not doing it himself, and pressed it, but he did not do so until he phased halfway through the ceiling that held the party. "Oh great." He muttered when he looked down and saw that everybody was staring at him; some of them were even laughing at him.

"Guess I win." Phantasma's father said after phasing into the room, and saw the human was stuck in the ceiling.

"Now let's have the party truly begin." Grimwood said since she now knew that all of them had their chances of dealing with Ben Tennyson: a gym teacher to the girls. "Have some Halloween punch, everybody." She said to the guests, students, and workers.

"Come on, Jake. Let's have the one thing that Ben and wolf didn't have." Danny said and both headed over there by floating.

"That's the spirit, boys." The headmistress said after watching her butler pour the dragon and ghost a sample of their punch. The both of them sniffed their drinks and then gulped it down.

"Not bed Mrs. G. Right, ghost-boy?" The dragon said after swallowing his sample.

"Your right. It tastes great." Fenton said back after swallowing his amount. The pink dressed woman decided to let the two of them in on what it was made of.

"It's an old Grimwood recipe." She started to say to have the two of them look at her and not the jack-o-lantern themed cups. "Poison Ivy punch made from scratch." She said to them once they were looking at her, but before they could ask her anything she was already off to talk to one of the folks.

"That would explain this terrible itching in the back of my throat." Danny said and was about to use his own ghost powers until his fan-ghoul girl stepped in.

"Allow me, Darling." The blue toned ghost said and stuck her fingertips through the back of his neck and began to scratch in a vertical style.

"Uh, thank…you." The now white haired teen said in an uneven tone since he did not know what exactly she was doing, but he did appreciate it. Ben, who was still stuck, got annoyed over how his fellow heroes were acting.

"Hey! What about me! I'd like some punch too!" The green jacketed human shouted as he let his arms dangle. All but one was too busy talking or eating to listen to his plea - the vampiress.

"I'll get you some." She informed him and then headed over to the refreshment table, poured a cup, and then floated up to him as she was. "Here." She told to him while handing him the cup. With luck he was able to drink it without spilling it.

"Thanks, Sibella." He said back to her. Jake then realized that Danny was sort of hanging out with Phantasma, and Ben was literaly hanging out with Sibella, so Jake decided to see to the wolfette.

"Whatcha got there, wonder wolf?" The red dragon questioned after seeing her holding a green device in the shape of a woman.

"Something for my papa, Scales. I made it in arts and crafts class." She started to say to him while placing the device on the table beside them. "It's a juicer." She said and demonstrated first by putting a fruit in the open container, held the hole with her finger with the lid shut, and then shot the liquid into the cup provided. "Now you can have bitter Lemonade when ever you want, Papa." The fluffy female said as her father picked up the glass.

"That's wonderful, Winnie." The older wolf said after a small sample and continued with, "Aw, nice and sour. Makes my whiskers pucker." After he finished the glass off. Winnie looked back to the floating handbag behind her and smiled which he caught the smile, but didn't know why.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Jake." She said to him and then reached on the belly of the table they were at and pulled out a similar device of the first.

"Whoa! Is that one for me?" Jake questioned while pointing at the dragon themed juicer in her paws.

"You bet it is. This one is mainly built for our rotten tomates." She said back and demonstrated. After the demonstration she handed the drink to him which he accepted and chugged it down.

"Whoa! Now that is great!" He shouted in sheer surprise over how strong it tasted. Sibella saw this and decided to join in, even if it did mean not hanging out with her crush directly.

"I made this for you, Daddy. It's a bat robe." The young vampire said while presenting her father with a small red and white robe.

"Wonderful! Just what I need after a frosty flight. Let me try it on." He said to his child with a big smile on his face. He watched as she opened it up, and after a quick clock move and transformation he was ready to test it out.

"Fang-tastic. It fits." The daughter said in praise of her handy work after seeing that to her it really did fit. It was then the darker toned bat squaked out a question which she knew what it was. "See for yourself." She said after walking to a table with a hand mirror and showed him his reflection.

"That's wonderful." Her father figure said after seeing the robe, and feeling how it was like on his wings.

"Nice robe, count. But that's no reflection on you." Danny said to the now red cloaked one.

"Lame." The dragon said as he held his gift from his friend. Ben heard it all, and was not happy in the slightest.

'Man, this stinks. I wanted to say those cheap jokes.' The shape-shifter thought as he continued to watch the rest of the party. He then changed back holding the robe in his left hand and giving his beloved a one arm hug with his right hand.

"What a wonderful gift." He said as he did such a thing. It was then the headmistress decided to explain to them a little tidbit about the girls.

"All the girls worked very hard on their presents." She said to all, and it was then Ben spotted that there was one other being aced out of the action - Matches, or so he thought.

"Don't feel left out, Matches." The violet vampire said to the small green creature while revealing another red/white robe. "I made a robe for you, too, and it's fireproof." She said to the small guard dragon who smiled since he wanted to test that theory out.

"Great even the pet dragon gets a gift and I don't." Ben complained after watching the test was a success. The weilder of the Omnitrix than watched as the strength factor was swaying her hips over to one of their open windows.

"I made my present in science class. It's a portable shockman." Elsa said to them with a headset on the bolts on her neck and a device in her hand. She stuck the device in her hand out of the window which a bolt of lightning the second it left the window frame. "With a rechargeable battery pack that lasts for weeks." She explained to them as the energy flowed through her. "For you, Dada." She said and handed the self made device up to the taller creature.

'May be useful.' He thought as he took it from her. She watched as he placed it on his bolts, and then she personally put the other piece out of the window just like last time. "This puts volts in my bolts." He said while feeling the new found energy flow through him even though the energy he got from Thunderstein felt different. "Thank you, Elsa." He congratulated her by patting her hair.

"Welcome, Dada." She said back before looking up at their piñata and decided to add one other thing. "I thought you'd get a charge out of it." Her sentence caused her father to smile at that classic sentence. Grimwood saw that three out of five were done, so she decided to help the youngest out.

"Show your mummy daddy what you made, Tannis." She said to the young mummy who was holding a small red coffin. She haded to her father who opened it with both hands, despite his bum wrist, and was pleased over what he saw.

"It's a fright light, to brighten the darkest mummy case." She explained as the small mummy within shined two small bright lights - one from each eye.

"What a thoughtful gift, Tannis." The eradicating Egyptian said before closing the lid, but still kept it in hand.

"Last but not least, your daughter would like to play her latest composition for you." Grimwood said to the older phantom who was floating beside her. Danny saw this and decided to step in.

"Hang on. I got to get something." He informed them before going for tail mode and flew back into the Rustbucket, and came right back in. "Behold - the Fenton Ecto mirror sphere of energy." He said as he held the item he went out to get.

"Uh, sorry to put a damper on your good attitude but that just a disco ball." Jake said since he did not understand the need for the long name.

"But it's a disco ball with the word 'Fenton' on it." He said back and presented the base which had a sticker with said name. He then flew up and gave it to Ben. "Here hold this." He instructed, and since there was no point in arguing he did so. "Just add a little ecto-energy…" He informed and fired a minor blast with his finger before finishing with, "And just like that - it works." Phantasma liked the light show and decided to do her thing.

"It's called Duet for Three Hands…" She said to them after getting to the bench and her laugh. After playing a few keys she added, "…and six tenticiles." With that the drumming butler, who got his stuff set up when everyone had a sample of punch, and the girl playing the music was wonderful, so wonderful that it attracted the attention of their spy.

"They're having fun, Revolta." The green henchman said as he saw a sample of the party, but heard the music crystal clear.

"Yes, but soon the party will be over." His boss said back to him even though she had a feeling the shape-shifter may pose a problem. Back at the party no one did or said anything until her composition was complete. When it was done she received a standing ovation from everyone.

"Fantastic, Phantasma." Her father said while clapping his hands. The others including Danny liked what he heard.

"Bravo!" Her headmistress said as she clapped her hands. The spirit even got a happy howl from her friend. It was then the flyer decided to say something about her performance.

"It made my blood run cold." The duo on the ground heard him and decided to do sort of what he did, and compliment her.

"Let's give that hand a hand." Danny said while getting a groan from his friend due to his choice of words. She liked all of the applause, but she decided to praise her partner with a handshake.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you." The blue/white haired beauty said with a cackle as she raised herself up from a standard standing/floating pose. After that was done Danny floated back up and took the ball from Ben.

"See to our guests. We'll take care of this." The ghost-child said before floating back down. After an annoyed groan Ben activated and slammed his watch to summon:

"Big Chill!" He shouted before phasing through the ceiling and then hovered over to the still open door. As he stood there a few fathers said their goodbyes to their kids.

"It will soon be dawn. I must be on my way, Sibella." The Count said to his daughter after looking at the grandfather clock.

"I know Daddy." She said before glancing past him and saw the edge of the humanoid insect's body. Her father knew what she was staring at, so he decided to say something about that.

"Don't worry. I do not hate you for what your heart is telling you, so long as Mr. Tennyson keeps his hands to himself." The father of the flyer said before waiting for his friends.

"The moon is going down, Winnie. I'd better run, too." Papa Werewolf said as he and his daughter stared out the window to the sphere above them. He gave his friends the nod that he was ready, and so they left, but not without having the last word.

"Looks like I'll see you next Halloween." Big Chill said to Dracula as the dark cloaked one walked to the door.

"In the mean time, I know that you are fond of my daughter, so I want you to make sure to take good care of my little Sibella." The bat themed man threatened to the alien. Despite being a ice themed warrior at the time Tennyson still felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"You know that you can count on your old friend Big Chill, Count." The arctic insect said with as much confidence he had at the moment.

"Good, because if anything happened to her…" He said and trailed off as he got in close despite the cold air coming from the third hero. "…it will be a bat day for you." He finished before walking off. Ben watched for a moment before hearing the familiar sound of claw tips on wood so he changed into his wolf mode.

"That goes for Winnie, too." Papa Werewolf said while tapping on the alien canine's chest before leaving. As he left the alien heard a sharp growl from his fellow wolf.

'That could have been better.' He thought before turning to face the next guy Frankenteen which forced Ben to become Thunderstein once again. The moment he was fully formed the Earth stein grabbed the alien by the throat and slammed him onto a section of wall in between the doorway and window.

"Elsa's my pride and joy." He said calmly before increasing his hold on the neck as he ended with, "Don't let me down." The creature then left the hero hanging there since his spikes were also rammed through the wall with the rest of his back.

'Now that really could have been better.' Tennyson thought before activating his device again - turning into the mummy just to be free from the wall. Sadly he did not have time to praise himself for what he had done since the father of the Mummy wrapped his wrappings around the alien and pulled him face to face.

"Take care of Tannis and her friends…" He started to say but stalled so his eyes could go from standard to blood red in a matter of seconds. "or you'll meet a very mad movie." He finished his earlier comment before dropping the multi-talented one on the ground.

'What else could go wrong.' Ben thought before his vision was filled with a bright green light followed by a small colume of smoke.

"Not to mention a foul-tempered phantom." The father of Phantasma said to Ghostfreak before flying through the open door. It was then the creature picked himself up and just floated there.

'That threat was pretty good. I like him.' Ghostfreak thought to the human he was using.

'You would.' He thought back before hearing a comment from his friend. Jake, who had finished with most of the clean-up decided to talk to his fast friend.

"Now those guys knew how to party!" Jake said to the spirit before him. The other nodded before closing the door and changing back to Ben Tennyson.

"We have nothing to worry about - Calloway has been put in their place, and we got to meet their parents. So, now it's time to kick back, relax, and have some normal for a while." Tennyson said to his two friends not knowing that the hidden spy equipment heard his comment.

"That's what they think." Revolta said with an evil laugh, and then walked over to a spider-bat (who was just trying to sleep). "Get ready to fly little spider-bat. Your about to earn your keep." She explained before putting a hex on the creature with her wishbone themed wand.

'Oh, man. I hate this part.' The creature thought as he felt the new power surge around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and other forms from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Master

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Cardio catastrophe

Back in Revolta's lair the woman was now ready to put her plan into action with a little help with the creatures around her. "There's no time to waste, Grim Creeper. Get cranking ." She ordered to the swamp-squid as they entered the largest room in her castle.

"Yes, Revolta." Her humble servant then started to crank a large gear. Unlike Grimwood's crank which opened a drawbridge this one opened a large skylight on the roof. When she saw that the new doorway was fully opened she walked over to the spider-bat that she had just empowered not to long ago.

"This is your target." She said to the slave while showing off a picture of Danny Phantom. She was grateful that the viewing device also served as a printer.

'Who is?' The creature squaked back at her in his native tounge due to the fact that the photo was upside down, at least to the creature in question.

'Oh that's right. Your hanging.' The green haired one thought before turning the picuture upside down, to her, and then showed it to the slave.

'Oh. Now I get it.' He said when the picture was in the right direction.

"Now heed these words and heed them well. Find those fools and weave them well. Fly, spider-bat, fly. Soon that teacher will be learning from me." She said while he roosted, and after it flew away knowing its mission.

'This is kind of fun.' The plant thought as he, like his mistress, was simply laughing because this plan was going to start and finish the way she wants it. His happy laugh was cut short by the same person he was trying to join in on.

"Don't just stand there, close the skylight. There's a draft in here." She bellowed to the mobile servant. Fearful of her anger he immidetly did as he was told.

"Yes, Revolta." He said to her while closing the roof door. The bat on the other hand had an uneventful flight and was able to make it to the school his boss wanted him to go. Inside the school the hero of heroes had come up with a plan.

"I finally know how for Matches not to burn these pants." Tennyson said and activated to watch; knowing exactly who to go with:

"Echo Echo!" He shouted as that small white creature. The man then jumped into bed, but as soon as he was ready the noise maker then multiplied by eight - four to each side. "Okay boys, tuck me in good and tight." The prime one said to the others.

"Right." They all said and got to work. When the cover reached his armpits one of the copies opened his mouth.

"Might want to raise your arms since we never know when we'll need another hero form." The new comment got to Echo Echo prime.

"Good idea." The true Tennyson said while raising his arms as he lyed there. Once he was securely fasined they all grouped into one, and that one alien turned back into a human.

"There that should keep me safe." Ben muttered before letting sleep get the better of him. As he slept the messenger finally arrive just outside of the window.

'Cool. Open window.' The spider-bat thought before a gust of wind went past him, and through the window. This caused the shade to shake a bit.

"What?" Ben questioned and adjusted the shade until it was open up all the way. The bat saw the human and prayed that he didn't warn the other. 'I must be dreaming about Animo's pets.' Tennyson thought as he saw the fuzor outside of his window. 'A full stomach will take care of that.' The hero thought and proceeded to activate his weapon. "Jetray should be able to walk about with a lot of noise." The hero said and activated, dialed, and slammed, but in the end he roared loadly.

'Oh jeez!" The canine thought while gripping his black lips with his two front paws. 'The watch messed up again. I could just transform again, but since everyone's sound asleep this form is as good as any.' He thought before walking to the door and down the stairs. Sadly he was wrong the sound of his claws on the wood caught the attention of one of them.

'Must be Winnie. Nothing to worry about.' The listener thought before seeing that the figure that was making that sound was full body orange. 'Benji?' The listener, now known as Sibella, thought after seeing the orange, and followed after him. She watched as he got down the stairs and headed over to the kitchen.

'Here we are - the Kitchen.' He thought with a smile and then proceeded to open up the cabnits and feel if there was any food for his gut. The flyer flew down and then transformed into human form, but stayed silent. She watched as the animal before her wolfed down various things without a second thought. 'Man this stuff is good.' He growled in Vulpimancer language.

'Time to stop him.' His audience thought for his own safety and then began to tap her foot. As he gnawed on a bone the alien mutt heard a tapping sound of some sort.

'What the?' He thought as he stopped chewing, and it was then he caught a familiar scent. 'Sibella?' The creature thought but he was confused when he saw nothing through his thermal sight.

"Upstairs now, Benji." She said to him, and it was then even though he did not 'see' her he knew that she was there since that was the tone of voice his mom used when he did something bad or uncalled for.

'I've been a bad dog.' He thought before whimpering like a wounded up. It was then the daughter of darkness saw that he was frightened since she remember the wolfett of the school in a similar pose when the headmistress caught her doing something bad.

"Uh…Ben?" She said as the dog made his way to the stairs, and then turned to face even though he could not see her. "Well, when I first saw this form I wanted to…well…" She said but for some reason she could not finish.

'I know what she wants.' The hero of heroes thought before stepping away from the steps and walked right over to her. She seemed confused, but all was made clear when he went belly up before her and had his tounge hanging out.

"Thank you." She said back and began to scratch his underside, but as she was doing that the slumbering spector was having a flying visitor of his own.

'That's the guy.' The spider-bat thought as he peaked over the edge of the canapy and saw that the target was still snoozing. The bay hybrid activated the special talent of his wings and swooped down to him. With some fast weaving a pair of web-earmuffs were strapped to his head. Due to the viewing screen able to tap into the spider-bat's own eyes she knew that that part was done, so she began to speak.

"You will do exactly as I say." A strange voice said through the earmuffs, and unknown to Danny he spoke the same thing:

"I will do exactly as you say." She liked what she heard so she went on:

"In the morning you will take the ghouls on a little field trip to the Barren Bog." He heard her, but the out of it hero summed the command down.

"Little girls, field trip to the Barren Bog." Again she like what she heard, but this time she unknowingly said the rest of her plan to the hypnotized hero.

"And then those girl ghouls will be mine." She said and ended with a laugh and forget that the transmission was still running causing Danny to laugh as well. Grim Creeper, who was listening to the laughter, so he decided to add himself again, but he stopped once he saw an angry face from his mistress. "Don't just stand there. Get to the Barren Bog and set my traps." She ordered to the lower life form.

"Yes, Revolta." The vegi-clops said to her before heading out.

'He better not mess this up.' She thought since she now knew of the multi-faced hero. As the minion was working Ben was truly enjoying the tummy rub since his female friend had discovered the canine's soft spot causing her to become a little bit more playful.

"Who's a good boy. Who's a good boy." She said happily while rubbing in the favorite space. It was only the last part that caused her to stop, "Who's a bat-tacular boyfriend." The instant the second B-word came out of her mouth she stopped all together. When she did he grew consernd since he wasn't being tickled. The dog then rolled to his belly and tapped the hourglass logo changing him back to human.

"Is everything okay, Sibella?" He questioned to her since she still had her fingers on her lips. She looked up at him and could tell by his eyes that he had no idea what she had said a few moments ago, but she knew how to avoid this awkwardness.

"Nothing Benji, but maybe you should go to bed." The vampiress suggested to him, and since he knew that she did have a point he didn't stress it. The hero simply did what he did before his hunger pain and then went back to rest.

"I'm glad he didn't hear what I said." The fanged flyer said to herself before transforming back into bat form and flew back to her roost. When the sun was just on the horizon the cadets were, like the guys and ghouls, still asleep…until.

'At least here I won't get burnt.' The Rooster from earlier thought as he was about to enter the small door that led to the boys bunker, but was ran over by a mechanical replacement. 'So much for avoiding injury.' The creature thought as he listened to the turret trumpet.

'What the heck?!" Jamal, Baxter, and Grunt thought as they heard the instrument's wake up song. The device went to the leader's bed, stuck itself under the pillow, and shouted out louder to him than the others.

'Yeow! I gotta get up.' He thought with an external scream of alarm. He rushed off of his bed and into the changing room, and in no time he was suited up. "Miguel, sometimes I'm sorry you and your cousin ever invented that rolling, reveille robot." The blonde said as he made his way to the brain and speed factor of the team.

"But it was your idea to give it to the Colonel for a birthday present." The genius of the team said in his own deffense.

"Affirmative. Next year, we give him a pocket watch." The speedy one said after he was done buttoning the top of his uniform. The young man knew that pocket watches often work since that is what he gave to his father last year.

"Glad to see you up and at `em, cadets." Their leader said as he entered their quarters. "Fantastic invention." He exclaimed while patting the horn of the trumpet, and it answered back by rolling right behind him and making a little bit of noise before officially leaving. "As I was saying, your up early for morning maneuvers in tough terrain." He explained to them after clearing his throat. He emphasized his point by pointing to the spot he had picked out with the map provided.

"I'll say. That's Barren Bog." The field leader of the group of men said as he saw the pointed out spot. He had heard the rumors and for all of his life prayed that he would not have the misfortune to go in there, but apparently he has to now.

"Rise and shine, Ben. It's a beautiful day for a field trip." The spirit said after waking up with a bright-eyed and bushy tailed attitude. The semi-awake other groaned a bit before getting to his feet.

"It is?" He questioned since as far as he could tell no normal person would call this good weather. Then again he knew that none of there anywhere near the term 'normal'.

"Yeah, just smell that fresh air." The Amity Park apparition said while opening one of their windows. As he just floated in place the jacketed one was having a hard time keeping his footing, so he had to use a hero early in the morning.

"Swampfire!" He shouted and then rooted himself to the floor. The hero then kept that foot method as he walked over to Jake's room. With little to no difficulty the walking marsh pit knocked on the door.

"You knocked, Ben?" The dragon questioned after opening the door and saw the repulsive regenerative one before him. The creature nodded at the comment before talking.

"Yeah, it was me, but you might want to act cautious around Phantom he's…" He stopped when he actually felt a head phase through his stomach, and due to the hair style he knew that it was the male spirit.

"Glad your up, Jake. We're just on our way out." The apparition avenger said before phasing his head out of the alien, and headed off to the ghouls. It was then Jake saw the taller man shiver out of delayed impulse.

"I wish he understood my need for boundaries when he does stuff like that." Swampfire said before heading over to the open window to close it. "We better get ready." He informed the dragon after the window was shut. After waking up the girls and packing up the Rustbucket with all that they need Grimwood decided to see them off.

"Cold. Raw. Windy. Good chance for rain. A perfectly rotten day to be outside." She said as she let the cold unforgiving wind move the hem of her outfit around as she waved them off. "So, have a great time girls." She said while waving to the RV.

"We will Miss Grimwood." Winnie said after a powerful howl as she Sibella, and Jake were walking out the front door.

"Looks like we're all ready to go." The American Dragon said as he saw that Elsa, Phantasma, Tannis, and Danny were already waiting for them at their ride. After hearing the more experienced dragon say such a thing the guard dragon thought that comment meant him as well.

'Right. Right. Let's go.' He thought while letting out a very happy growl. His pleasure stopped when he felt a tug on his tail. He knew the feel of the hand, but he wished that it was somebody else at the moment.

"Sorry, Matches. Your staying home with me." The headmistress explained to the flamethrower which angered him worse the Ben's arrival.

'Of course I had to be aced out of all of the fun.' He grumbled after hearing the bad news. The group did not notice this since they were too excited to go out with these new teachers.

"Wait, where's Benji…I mean Ben." The night flyer said before looking around. They all did so, but didn't see him at all.

"Weird. The guy was here when ghost-boy said that we were going out." Long said as he recalled the Methanosian standing at his door. "It's not like we can go anywhere since he is the only one who knows how to fly this thing." He said and it was then he and everyone heard a familiar voice say the wrong name.

"Jetray!" The voice shouted out but instead of a red body flying out of the house it was a blue big winged form. 'Jeeze, you still can't give me the right guy.' He thought as he glided to the mechanical marvel known as the Rustbucket.

"Glad of you to make it, Ben." The wolfett said after a green glw changed the moth to a person.

"Sorry, I tried to come out of here dramatically, but the watch messed up on me." He explained to them before he and the others boarded the RV with Ben driving, Sibella as his navigator, Winnie, Jake, Phantasma, and Danny at the booth chairs, and Tannis and Elsa where sticking out of the small door on the roof. "Okay, guys. We're heading out." He said as he put it into drive, and drove off.

" Bye, Miss Grimwood." The young Frankenteen said as she waved her right arm while holding the young one with her left hand.

"By Matches." The bandaged beauty said while waving both of her hands. The two went inside to get to the rear windows.

"See you later, girls." Grimwood said as they were halfway through the gate.

"Yeah. See you later." The dragon grumbled while letting black smoke escaped from his nostrils out of anger. In no time Tennyson was on the road, and was just driving about.

"I like a mystery as much as the next guy, but where are we going, Danny." The shape-shifter asked while driving on a curvy road. The ghost took out a new map, due to Ben taking a bite out of their old one, and presented it to the others.

"Someplace scenic. Like right here." The hero said and pointed to the spot in question. When the other hero at the table saw where he was pointing at the dragon became alarmed.

"That's Barren Bog!" He nearly shouted, but kept his voice down since he did not want the vehicle to go over the edge of the twisting road. Even though it was not a shout out Ben did hear him, and wondered what it was all about.

"Barren Bog? What's that, guys?" Tennyson questioned since he was suddenly remembering what happened to him, his cousin, and his grandpa in the bayou, but that thought was stopped thanks to the young woman beside him.

"Sounds fang-tastic. I've heard that it's filled with alligators and snakes." The violet vixen said with a devilish smile on her face since she also knew that the location also had a wide open sky built for flying.

"You really know how to paint a gruesome picture there, Sibella." Ben said with a smile, and at that time the navigator's skin became a darker purple due to her blushing from his compliment or his smile.

"Not to mention all of that quicksand. I love quicksand." The blue toned beauty said with her hysterical laugh thrown in. Danny smiled at that since he knew that that obstacle had no affect on their kind.

"Yeah, I guess I could love them too, but there is one thing that I've been curious of - do quicksand pits have a bottom. I've always wondered that, and the only thing that I lacked was a partner to deal with that question." Danny said since that really was one thing that has bugged him ever since getting his powers and seeing that trap in cartoons.

"I'd love to Danny darling." The fellow spirit said with a big smile. The group made small talk on the way there not knowing that their…friends were already there due to their Colonel knowing a few shortcuts.

"Today's hike will take you through solid terrain. Stay close men as we use our survival skills to cross this bog." Calloway said after he and the other five got out of their vehicle. Naturally the guys did not want to be here, but that had no choice, or at the least none at the moment.

"Yes, sir." Tug said as he spoke for his group. With that said the colonel took point with the others following as - Baxter, Tug, Jamal, Miguel, and Grunt, but four out of six had other ideas.

"The first step is ditching the Colonel and finding a dry way out of this swamp." The cousin of a mischief maker said even though said blood brother would have found a sneaky way around this location; not totally out of it.

"Affirmative." The skilled one said as he helped his friend from the rather large puddle, which he fell in before telling them their new plan, but for the moment they followed the other two. The six carried on until the blonde warrior found a fork in the road as Calloway and Baxter stayed straight the other four went right.

'I guess we can call Baxter collateral damage.' T.D. thought as he continued to walk. After lossing the two the brains pulled out his copy of their location from his back pocket to find the best way out.

"These field trips are a real drag." The relation to an inventor said aloud while using some old school lingo. The strength factor knew what the word 'drag' meant, and had to agree.

"And dumb too." He said to them as he brought up the rear. As they purposefully separated themselves from their leader the ghouls and their PE leaders have just arrived. The trio thought nothing special of the area before them; even as they walked out to the Rustbucket it didn't look too scary at all.

"What do we do now, coach?" The mummy's daughter questioned Danny since this was his idea, and he always had some pretty good advice. The spirit thought of it for a moment before coming up with his best idea for the moment.

"While we're here: how about a jog through the bog." He said to them before running under his own power. The ghouls as a whole liked that idea, and it was their own strength factor that was the first to agree.

"Great! I got plenty of energy." Elsa said to the ghost before running into the bog. What she said was true: she used a second shockman on herself just before going to bed.

"Wait for me, Elsa." Tannis said, wanting to be near the strong-woman of the team since her family was never built for shear strength, except for the fellow guardian Armon.

"Come on, Ben, let's race. I bet you can't beat me without your powers." The New Yorker said while getting ahead start. This angered the changlinge greatly since he often hated that people, including himself, believed he was nothing without the watch.

"You're going to live to eat those words, dino-breath." The green jacketed wonder said to the red jacketed hero before going after him. Winnie smiled at the idea as she looked at the only one still there - Sibella.

"Well, if our boyfriends are doing it we might as well too." Winnie said and ran off after a happy howl. The young one heard her friend's comment, but wanted to try a different tactic.

"Then, I think I'll stretch my wings instead of my legs." She said while transforming into her bat form. Once fully formed she stayed slightly below canapy level to attract the attention of the female that made the challenge.

"Aw, no fair, Sibella, we're supposed to be jogging not jetting." The wolf explained as she saw her flying friend buzz past her before going above the trees. As she did that a root slithered in the way causing her to trip on it. 'What the? I thought I didn't see anything on the road.' She thought before hearing a strange voice: one that did not come from any of Ben's forms.

"Gotcha." The voice said before exposing himself to her. From what she could guess it was the swamp's own weak version of Wildvine, so she wasn't all that scared.

"Boy, do you have the wrong girl." She stated to the attacker, who by what she saw had her left ankle bound. The orange haired one took a swipe of the vine with a howl, and a 'Hyah' causing the mystery creature to let go of her out of pain.

'Dang, that really hurt.' He thought as he held that one vine with another.

'That'll teach `im.' She thought before hearing a low growl from the creature and then went wide eyed as he looked ready to try something a bit more hands on.

"You can't escape, the Grim Creeper." The creature said to her. This caused her competitive side to override her fear for a moment.

"Then I guess you've never chased a werewolf before, Creepy." She stated before leaping out of the way from a jumping attack. The fluffy one took off running deeper into the bog until she came across a mint condition storage shed. "This looks like a great place to hide." Winnie said as she ran into the building. The young one than hid at the corner of the open window and watched him walk past the building entirely.

'Oh where could she have gone.' Grim Creeper thought with a mocking tone as he walked since he saw and knew where she was going to hide.

"I gave him the slip." She said after a loud howl after seeing him leave. The nanosecond she said that her keen ears picked up on something from behind. 'What are those!' She thought with alarm, but before she could do anything the pair of bat creatures circled around her head. As that was going on she shouted out one word right before her mind went blank, "SCALES!" With that her mind went as she listened to an unknown voice.

"You will now obey only Revolta." The woman said through the web-muffs.

"I will obey only Revolta. Only Revolta. Only Revolta." The now mind wiped wolf continued to say the last two words. Unaware that the creature she tried to lose was now standing in the door way happy over what had happened.

"One down, four to go." The plant man said with eagerness even though that there was a part of him that did not want to find out what the heroes would do to him once they found out his mistress plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben and forms from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney.

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

B,J,D Ghoul School

Booby-trapped Bog

As the group has gone to the Bog for some exercise their headmistress was going to prepare some food for them when they returned, and knew that Matches would be willing to help. "Is my cauldron bubbling yet, Matches?" The woman in pink questioned as she made her way to the item in question. She put her hand to pick up the ladle, which was already inside, but the female knew something was off as soon as she tasted a bit of it. "Why, my Scorpion Stew is ice cold." She said in shock while throwing the ladle into the pot. "Matches. Here, boy. Light the fire." She ordered to the fire starter in her organization. "Now, where has that dragon gotten to?" She questioned since she often at least got a rumble of disapproval from the creature in question. As she went to ask the other personnel where he may be Matches was busy with his own plan.

'Good thing I'm a dragon with good timing.' The small beast thought since he hitched a ride on the bumper of the Rustbucket, and was now walking in the Bog with his nose to the ground. 'I know my brother is around here, somewhere.' He thought since he could now smell the stench of his red scaled chum. He stayed on target until he heard a voice, 'What was that?' He grumbled in his own tongue before heading off in the direction of the noise. The closer the guardian got the more and more he was certain that they were people; people that he knew.

"Well, guess that answers my question: there is a bottom in a quicksand pit." The white haired wonder said as he and his companion came out of one of the various pits throughout the Bog.

"And wasn't it fun?" The ghoul beside him questioned ending with her laugh, but as soon as her small laugh was over she added another comment, "We should do this again sometime, Darling." He heard her offer and he actually liked the idea since she was one of the most easy going ghosts he has met ever since he first became Danny Phantom.

"Yeah, maybe sometime soon." He said with a smile and a nod. The Phantom's daughter smiled because he agreed with her offer, but it was his smile that gave her the confidence to ask him something that has been on her mind.

"Maybe say…when it's dark out and the moon is full?" She questioned after floating right next to him with her eyelids half open, and ended with, "Very romantic, don't you think, Darling?" The Amity Apparition starts to blush and tug on his collar, and as he loosened it he laughed nervously over what she asked.

"Guh…uh…Sure…Phanty. I mean…maybe-." He said with a nearly petrified voice since this was one thing he was not banking on when they came here. Due to his fear the hero began to look away from the giggling ghoul; he went so far as to whistel to distract him from her eyes.

'He is so cute.' The spectacular spector thought as she gazed at him; not knowing how uncomfortable she was making him, but that emotion took a back seat when the hazmat hero remembered one game these girls loved to play.

"You know…I heard from Ben that they were planning on playing Hide and Shriek, and Ben's it. Better tell the others." Fenton said to her in hopes that she would believe him.

"Hide and Shriek - oh I love that game." She squealed before flying back to the ground, and then ran off to find her friends. As she left the warrior, that was still floating, could not argue that her laugh was strangely comforting to him. As he went back to the ground to go for a walk Ben and Jake were about to take a breather of sorts.

"Come on, Jake. Try to keep up." The hero of heroes commented as he was outrunning the dragon of their team. The duo had been running for a while, and it was only through luck that he gain the lead of a New Yorker.

"Don't worry, Morpholomew 2, I still have plenty of game." The red warrior said back. The problem was that they were not watching where they were heading. As the duo began hopping on a segmented stone path in the middle of a muddy lake one of the rocks that Ben moved causing him to jump out of the way.

"This is a set-back." Tennyson said as the two of them stayed on the last piece of the path with alligators all around them. Out of instinct Both of them got ready to battle.

"Dragon up!" Jake commanded causing him to transform into his dragon form. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Ben was sifting through the watch for the right guy. The concern was as soon as the mystical negotiator was ready to strike he could not. "As much as I don't want to be an alligator appetizer I don't know if I can wail on them." He said to the other.

"I know what you mean, but if these guys want to fight then this heroes is going to swinging with four big arms." The green jacket hero said and turned the dial to the hinted on hero. It was at that time the duo had an audience.

"Try swinging with me." The bat girl said, still in bat form, before bypassing the leather skinned one, and grabbed Ben by one of his fingers. Jake saw that they were flying away, so he did the same causing the gators to pile on top of one another. She placed Ben on the ground and changed back by the time the other flyer landed.

"That had to have been one of my closest calls yet." Ben said with a sigh of relief before talking to his savior. "Thanks for the help, Sibella." He said with a smile and a hand on her shoulder.

"I need some help, myself. Winnie must be playing hide-and-shriek. I can't find her anywhere." The daughter of darkness said to them while trying not to like how good Ben's hand on her shoulder felt.

"Winnie." The dragon whispered to himself before changing back to his civilian form. Reason behind that was that he wanted to be less noticeable if there was someone other than the ghouls around.

"Jake and I will stay here, on the ground to see if we find anything." Ben said to the other two, sort of making a plan after finding out one of his students was MIA.

"Ears and eyes of the dragon." Long commanded before walking on ahead - determined to find the canine at all costs. The two saw this and decided to move too even though neither of them liked this plan.

"And I'll search by air." Sibella said after feeling Tennyson released her shoulder. He watched her change and fly off; there was only one thing the single hero could say as she flew.

"Good luck." As he and then unknown to him five familiar faces spotted the purple bat in question.

"Hey, what's that up there?" The heavy-set cadet said to the others while pointing to the gloomy sky. The remaining three looked up and that was when they saw what he was speaking of. "This bog's got bats." He added when the thing that he heard came into view; not realizing that it was the bat that help beat them.

"Better look down here. We're back in the mud again." Miguel said after feeling an earth based substance on his ankles. Their speed factor, who had taken the rear of their little group, knew something was stranger than that.

"Negative. I think this is…" Jamal stalled as he and the others feel the mud begin to ride up on them. In that second they realize that it wasn't riding, but they were sinking.

"Quicksand!" The field leader said in alarm as the 'mud' has made it to his waist. Grunt was also worried, and regretted of taking point, but he knew that their best friend had a plan.

"What do we do now, Tug?" He questioned and prayed that it was something useful. He looked at them and decided to sort of be honest with the rest of his team.

"We use our basic survival skills, like yelling for help." He told them even though he knew that his relation would have come up with something more inventive, but that was one other thing that he lacked in comparison to TJ.

"Affirmative. Help!" Jamal said and shouted as loud as he could.

"HELP!" The others joined him this time, and as they were doing that some wished that the stayed with the Colonel instead of venturing on their own. As they shouted two creatures heard their plea.

"Sounds like those smart aleck Calloway cadets." The young Frankenteen informed after recognizing the sound of the voices just before them.

"Maybe their playing in the bog, too." The daughter of the Mummy, who was still with the strong woman, said to them and they both headed off in that direction. The bow wearer honestly thought that her idea held water since it was a male that came up with this same spot for them.

"Someone's coming." Tug informed them even though he knew that the others also heard the sound of crunching twigs, and rustling plants.

"Affirmative!" The skilled one shouted in praise while thinking, 'Please don't let it be the Colonel.' When the sound stopped the five saw who it was, and wondered if this was good or bad news. "It's those Grimwood girls." He said as they saw the green dressed one, and the bandaged one before them.

"Quick. Help us out!" The brainiac of the team shouted in a rush tone since the contents of the pit had seeped into his underwear.

"But why? Swimming in quicksand is fun." The bandaged beauty informed them with a smile since it really was relaxing to her and the rest of the ghouls. This new found piece of information concerned the men before them greatly.

"Fun? That's a negative!" Jamal shouted back, trying to make it clear that he: Miguel, Tug, and Grunt did not like being in there. Hearing their athtlete member use their lingo two more decided to stress their concern the same way.

"On the double." Miguel said while trying to sound nice to them.

"If not sooner." Grunt told them with his voice completely petrified over what was happening to them. The duo looked to them, and then had a one on one conversation.

"Since they have been mean to us all this time I say leave them." Elsa said to the youngster before walking off, but she stopped when the other spoke.

"That's not how our teachers would handle this." Tannis said with crossed arms. The strength stood there for a moment and then glanced over her face and saw that the mummy was sporting a serious face.

"All right. All right." She said back as she walked to the edge of the pit and saw a log resting beside it. "Well, if you babies insist." The thunder based girl said before picking up the log and placing it in the quicksand; near the three. The young lady watched as they all got onto their side of the log and then flung them out. Grunt landed first and acted as a landing pillow for the others.

"Oh, thanks for getting us out, girls." Miguel said to the two of them, after he and the others got to their feet, with true appreciation in his tone.

"Affirmative." Jamal added to his friend comment while he and the others tried in vain to clean their suits with their hands. The two accepted that as a token for what they did, and then headed off in their own way.

"I know you didn't want to, but it was a good thing that you did do that even if they are big spoilsports for shooing away the quicksand." Tannis said as she and her friend were going deeper into the bog.

'Personally I would have saved them regardless, but I just wanted to make sure you were on board.' Elsa thought after hearing her friend's comment. She knew that they may have been jerks, but even they didn't deserve that kind of torture.

"Oh, thanks for getting us out, girls." The brains of the bunch said while patting away the mud-like substance.

"Affirmative." The speed added while doing the same. Once the four were a little more presentable their field leader went over to a gap between the trees, and gave them an order.

"Now, I say we better find a way out of his bog. Forward, Cadets." The statement was made, but the others watched as he suddenly looked at the clump of grass closest to his foot. 'What is that?' He thought as he saw something come toward him but due to similar color he could not make it out until a head came out of the grass.

'Hmm. That's not any of the guys' footwear and it isn't the girls, so that mean…cadets.' Matches thought with a satisfied smile as he saw a brown shoe before him.

"RETREAT!" Tug shouted back out of fear and then ran as far as he could.

"Affirmative. Advance to the rear." Jamal added once he saw the full image of the beast his friend was running from. Without another word the others followed them, and in a different part of the bog another student was running, but out of joy, not of fear.

"Bogs never bug me. Of course my phantom feet never get wet." Phantasma said in joy as she ran through a few trees. As she did the girl ghoul passed by a wooden shack; a shack that her canine companion stood just outside of.

"Oh, Phanty." The wolf said in a monotone voice. The listener heard her friend, not noticing the change in voice, and went toward her.

"Watcha doin in there, Winnie?" The spirit questioned as she headed back to the shack. For a moment the wolf tried to fight back for control but the web-muffs reappeard and took back control.

"Hiding. Come see." The hypno-hound said back and then walked backward into the small building.

"Ooh, darling was right - it is hide-and-shreek, but some one else must be it." The spector sweetie as she merrily skipped into the small building with her friend. The sad part is as soon as she did so her 'friend' bound her arms to her side as best as she could. "Winnie, what are you doing?" She questioned with a little fear in her voice since she knew that this was not her friend's way. Before she knew it strange bat creature flew around her head, and a voice spoke.

"It is okay, my pet. You may release her." Revolta said which the dog did so. Once she did the phantom walked outside sporting the same earwear as her friend.

"Yes, Revolta. I will obey." She spoke as images of a white haired boy faded from her mind along with images of a man in an overcoat. As her memory faded the source of her most recent memories were searching for her.

'Where are they?' Ben thought after climbing to the top of a leafless tree, and took a look around. Once looking around from right shoulder to left he found himself thinking out loud, "If we don't find those girls then we can only hope that our health insurance is paid up." The one on the ground: Danny heard him, and didn't like it, or at the least just didn't like something.

'Why do I have a feeling that I have been messed with again.' Fenton thought as he recalled Ember's spell the first time he fought her. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar screeching.

"So, does that mean you found Winnie?" Ben questioned as a purple bat landed on his arm. The instant the wolfett's name was called Jake, who was sitting at the base of the tree trying not to think of her worst case scenerio suddenly jumped to his feet. She screeched again and then took flight at a fast pace.

"I think she wants us to follow." Danny said and the three headed off to follow her as best as they could while staying in civlian form since they didn't trust the bog itself. When they lost sight of her the three of them went in different paths. "Good luck." The specatular spirit said before heading down his own way.

"To you too." The other two said as one, and as Ben found himself in a nastier part of the bog Jake spotted a familiar friend.

'It's Matches. He may prove useful.' The human dragon thought, and noticed that the smaller one saw the red jacketed hero.

"Huh. Jake. What do you want?" The green dragon mumbled in his native tounge up to the New Yorker. He simply tossed out smoke signals which simply said - follow me, but stay hidden. The mystical negotiator then walked off with the other dragon trotting close behind. As he was rallying the last of their ground troops their bat kept looking around.

'They have to be around here somewhere.' She thought while gliding through the air. After a few moments the young woman spotted an opening near the center of the swamp along with the sight of two of her friends. "Guys!" She screeched in her native tounge.

"Yes, Sibella, we're here. Come down." Winnie said while moving her left arm in a puppet fashion. Phantasma, who was beside her did the same motion as well.

"We want to show you something." The spirit said while not putting in any of her usual spirit into her sentence.

'Since they are fellow hero crushes maybe they have a way to impress those three.' Dracula's daughter thought with a smile before going down to nearly eye level. The second she did the bat didn't feel right about this, and what the wolf said next confirmed it.

"Get her." The orange haired one said to the creatures inside. The violet vampiress saw two winged creatures coming at her, so she did the only thing she could do - fly away. As she did another being in the shack with her friends walked out to see it for himself.

"Don't let her escape." The Grim Creeper informed them as they went after her. The prey swung back around to see that she was still being tailed causing her to shout out in her natural voice.

"BENJI!" The shout caused the man in question to look up and see what was going on. He saw what was going on that she was being chased, and at that instant he knew that this was no game.

"Hey! No one's going to pick on my girl! Especially when I haven't told her how I feel yet!" The brown haired youth shouted in anger before going for the Omnitrix. Once it was activated he used the first form that it was on:

"Echo Echo!" He shouted before using the creature's sonic screech up at them. He saw that two attackers had been hit, but he also saw that he had hit his friend, and as soon as he saw her fall he transformed again:

"Ditto!" The black and white creature then began to duplicate himself several times over. When he reached the right amount the twelve of them formed a ladder to catch her before she slammed into the ground.

'What was that noise?' The bat thought before feeling flesh underneath her. She looked down and saw that it was a pair of white hands holding her.

"Okay. I got her. Start collecting." The main savior said which caused them all to pull themselves together, but since they all knew that the bat creatures were still out there five of them stayed - one caring for her while four positioned themselves around the two.

'Oh man, what was that noise.' The dragon thought since he heard a sharp screech, but did not know what to make of it. 'Still I got to find the others.' He thought before starting to run, but as soon as he passed a still in shape shack he tripped on his own feet and landed on his side through the open door.

'I know this creature.' One of the people in the small building thought as she watched him stand back up.

"Wonder Wolf! Here you are, I've been worried sick." The red dragon shouted in happiness before wrapping her arms around him this caused her to gain some control over herself. The gym teacher pulled back, with his hands on her shoulders, and saw her face go from almost watery eyed to simplified.

"Revolta doesn't want you. Get out!" The wolf said to the man before her in a robotic tone. This caused him to release her shoulders out of shock since he knew that this wasn't the Winnie he knew since she didn't even use his nickname.

"The Grim Creeper will take care of him." Another robotic female voice said aloud causing the latest arrival to look at her.

"Phanty?" He asked in confusion before continuing with, "All right you girls are acting weird. I think you should come back to Ghoul School and then maybe…URKKK!" He was forced to stop since a green vine found it's way around the American Dragon's neck.

"Revolta does not like meddlers." The owner of the vine said after he pulled his captive from the shack.

"Yeah?" He questioned with a frown as he stared at the psychotic grin. "Well, Jake Long, doesn't like being manhandled by some…some…Man Plant! Mouth of the Dragon." He shouted out of rage. He saw the look of surprise in the one of the plant, but that surprised look was replaced with pain as the flames hit him right in the face.

"Aaah!" He screamed in sheer pain before back peddling to get away from the flames. 'What are you?' He questioned in alarm as he saw Jake rise to his feet with his mouth still that of a dragon.

'That should be a good enough signal.' Long thought before watching his foe run as fast as his vines could carry him to a pond of sorts, and it was then he saw the second dragon storming out of the brush.

"Better back off, buddy! That's my friend your messing with." He said to the soaking stranger. After that display of power he saw the other dragon walking over to him.

"Good job, mini man." He said to his fellow guardian before patting him on the head. As he did that the green beast saw two of his friends by a shack.

'Girls.' He thought and was about to head over, but was stopped by the US's dragon's hand.

"Something's come up. We have to go - now." He said as soon as he saw the other having an angered face. Matches glared at him for a moment, but after a few moments agreed to his statement, and the two ran off.

"Forget them. It is capturing the others that's important." Revolta said to the two since they were about to pursue. Instead they looked up and saw the spider-bats were back in the fight.

"They're coming back." The Ditto to the North said to his fellow Splixson before getting ready to knock them away with his hands. Since the two of them were built for recon, at least that's what they believed, so they weren't supposed to be strong. Before he had a chance a purple blur went past his head knocked them for another loop.

"Don't worry about these guys Benjis I can take care of them all by myself." She said before flying higher away from them.

"But your not alone. Not anymore." The fifth Ditto said solemly before adding, buckle up guys, cause it's time for…He stalled as all five pressed the symbol on their forheads to become one:

"Jetray!" He shouted but after a quick feel and look around he saw that he was not his Aerophibian, but something completely new. "What are you?" He questioned before looking up. "On second thought - ask later attack now." He said before flying up. Just as they had their prey trapped a wing appeared to either side of her, and swatted them away.

"Benji?" Sibella questioned as she stared at a bat creature, but as soon as she saw the hourglass she knew that it was him.

"Hang back and let me show you how I rock." He said to her while thinking, 'Of course this is trial and error mostly, but let's hope she can't tell.' To his sides the spider-bats were having the same thought:

'We've got to get rid of this guy before we get to her.' It was then that the creature to the hero's left dove down into the thick bog.

"I've got him. Stay here." Tennyson said before flapping after his prey. As soon as he was over the thick bog something strange happened to the bog - he was able to see the bottom without squinting or angling his head. 'Cool. This must be x-ray vision he thought with glee, and after a while he saw his prey. 'Wonder what else I could do?' He thought before finding himself being pulled apart, but was relieved that he had simply turned into several tiny bats.

'Now's my chance.' The second spider-bat thought after seeing the tiny bats go into the bog. With the bigger bat he flew after his target, but sadly she saw him coming, and took shelter in a dark, but not lethal, cloud for protection.

"Where did she go?" The pursuier questioned while looking this way and that. The first spider-bat saw that his friend was having difficulty, so he went skyward the moment the tiny bats reformed back into one.

'That was pretty cool.' Tennyson thought after he became whole, but after a quick look, with standard eyesight, he did not see his target. "Now where did he go." He said, and just as the hero of heroes began testing out his powers his overall problems worsened.

"Well, it's about time." Tannis said as she and Elsa arrived before two of their friends since they too decided to go looking for them after helping their enemy.

"Where have you Grimwood girls been?" The strength of the team said as she stood behind the young one. She felt something amiss, but she could not put her finger on it.

"Waiting for you." The blue skinned one said while emphasizing 'you'.

"Come inside." Winnie, who was in the doorway, said to the two new comers. The flyer, who saw everything through the cloud did not like where this is going.

'I'm sorry Benji, but I have to try and save them.' Sibella thought before flying out of the cloud and over to them as fast as she could in her present form.

"It's Sibella." The young Frankenteen said after hearing sharp squaking above them, and saw who it was.

"Something's wrong." The mummy's daughter said since she knew her friend hardly, if ever, used that tone to them. Just when she was about to ask her friend what was up the bandaged beauty felt a pair of clawed hands on her shoulders just as Elsa barely felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"But it's too late for you." Winnie said and the two of them pulled the two new recruits into the shack. Revolta saw this, on the monitor, with a smile since she could tell that her plan was about to come true.

"Much too late." The woman behind all of this said with an evil cackle. She then used her wand to activate the hidden broomsticks on the back of the shack, and thanks to the high speed spell she placed on the brooms the item in question will get to her in no time. "Come to me my little Grimwood Girls." The villainess said as she watched as the building took off.

'Maybe if I fly fast enough I can get to the door, and grab the girls.' Sibella thought and was going to put this plan into action while down below Ben had just finished working with the rest of his detecting powers.

'Oh, no! Sibella's going to get sneak attacked.' The keeper of the Omnitrix thought as he saw the spider-bats go after his friend since he smelled the blood from the creatures through their own skin. "Better cut them off." He said and activated his mini bat power.

'Benji - not good timing.' Sibella thought and stopped in midair since he was about to reform before her. Unknown to either of them was how fast the shack was, and before he could fully form the high speed hovel knocked the bats in several different directions.

'Now's our chance.' The two thought and rushed her while she was distracted. They each took one of her wings with their spider legs, and as they did that the spider-bat to her left summoned and placed a pair of web-muffs on to her own ears.

'No! No, not these!' She squawked in alarm before thinking as best as she could, 'Benji, Benji please help me.' Sadly the bat based hero was still trying to collect himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben and forms from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Recon and retrieve

"Stop struggling!" Revolta shouted through the web-muffs. 'She's resisting much too easily to my Web Spell. It must be that boy, she must think he actually returns her feelings. Making her more resistant to my spell.' She thought as she watched as the young woman was looking down at the reforming mass below her. "Well, your will is strong just like your father, but my web is stronger. OBEY!" She said calmly, but ended in a shout since the effect was still not working.

'What do we do?' The two holders thought since they were starting to loose their grip on her, and they did not want to be around when the bigger bat comes back.

"Just carry her away. I am certain that my spell will take hold the further she is from him." The witch said and the two did as their mistress commanded. As they did that the blob came whole, but due to a familiar beeping the hero of heroes glided back down, and timed out closer to the ground.

"Dude!" Danny shouted to the hero that had just landed before pointing to the three in question. "You're girlfriend is being Bat-napped!" He said as they continued to watch them fly away.

"No! If I don't get her back, not only will I not be able to confess my feelings to her." Ben started to say before imaging an enraged Dracula tearing him a new one, but he feared what that new one might be. "Worst if the Count finds out I lost her. He'll hold me accountable." Tennyson added once he found his voice again.

"Don't worry, dude, we'll get the other spookie beauties to help us rescue her." The Amity apparition pointed out as he patted Ben on the back in a comforting manner.

"If they already hadn't been Zombified!" Their third friend said to the ground heroes. The two looked up and saw that it was Jake flying down to them with Matches in his arms. They wanted to know how the smaller dragon found them, but decided to over look it for now.

"You don't mean Elsa?" Ben questioned in a worried tone since he wanted to know just how many they were down by; he was not pleased that he answered back with a nod.

"And little Miss…" The dragon stalled and imitated a familiar laugh: one that came from a certain Phantom admirer.

"Not Phanty!" He shouted aloud in a dumbfounded tone. It was then he recalled what had happened between the two of them:

"You know…I heard from Ben that they were planning on playing Hide and Shriek, and Ben's it. Better tell the others." Fenton said to her in hopes that she would believe him.

"Hide and Shriek - oh I love that game." She squealed before flying back to the ground, and then ran off to find her friends.

'How could I have been so stupid.' Danny thought not knowing that Ben was the one preventing him from hitting the ground.

"Danny, you've got to pull yourself together." The shape-shifter pointed out before proping his friend against a tree before adding, "If who ever is behind this has her and Elsa, then they got the other girls too." He had a feeling that he was right, but wasn't sure until he heard it from the informant.

"They got Winnie…" Jake said in a sadden tone. The taller dragon watched as the guard dragon, who he placed on the ground earlier, whimper a bit before rubbing against Jake's scaly leg.

"All the more reason to go after them!" Danny said to them after feeling his hero groove returning to him. Ben decided to say something new to raise their spirits even higher.

"To the Girlfriend Saving Mobile!" He shouted while pointing his finger up for dramatic effect. There was a small pause as the three others were just staring at him awkwardly.

"You mean the Rustbucket?" Jake questioned while a raised eyebrow and his right claw scratching his mane.

"I thought a name change to suit the situation, was called for." Tennyson said to them with a sheepish smile and a shrug. 'This is probably how Manny felt when he shouted 'Max Force' back during the battle with the Highbreed.

'Maybe that'll knock some sense into you.' Danny thought after he rolled his eyes and bopped Ben in the head. In no time the four headed to their RV with Ben in the driver' s seat, Jake as Navigator with Matches on his shoulder and Danny in between the seats.

"Oh man, we're stuck in the mud!" Ben said in alarm as he leveled the accelerator, but still nothing. "Alright then." He said and was about to activate one of the RV's special tools until he heard something behind them. Since it was faint the hero stopped and listened.

"Looks like the Grimwood transport vehicle is in deep trouble." The boy known as Tug Detweiler said to the others as the were leaving the bog and saw the rusted over machine sitting there.

"Serves them right for taking our trophy." Grunt said to them, feeling glad that this was happening to them, but once again Jamal had to play the honorable card by pulling out his mini-handbook.

"However, the Calloway code says we help vehicles distress." The speedy man said to them after flipping to the correct section.

"Affirmative." Miguel said happily since he really thought that was the right thing to do.

"Negative. We do not aid and abet the enemy." Their field leader said to them with a raised right hand. Two of them did not like it, but chose not to say anything as opposed to the one that liked the idea.

"Yeah, let them spin their wheels." Grunt said with a happy smile. Unknown to them was that Danny, Ben, and Jake were listening to the whole thing, and with what has happened to their girls the three weren't in a passive mood.

"Stupid punks." Ben muttered before seeing that his old friend was green again causing him to activate it. Once he was in his alien form the new form got out of the RV, as did the other three (two of them also in hero mode) and headed over to them.

'Something bad must be right behind me.' The blonde boy thought as he saw his friend's drop their jaws. Once he turned to face it he and the others had a hand gripping the collar of their uniform. The creature that held them was a red man with four arms, four eyes, and a black and white outfit.

"I'm in a bad mood. Understand?" The creature said to them in a dead serious tone before tightening his grip. The four could see behind his right side a floating white haired teen with glowing green hands and icy blue eyes. There was also a buff red dragon with flames seeping out of his mouth along with the Grimwood guard dog on his head - bright red.

"As I was saying, men, that RV needs some manpower." Their field leader said with the collar nearly cutting off his oxygen. Once the Tennyson heard that he dropped them, but still stared at them.

"Guess they're not as dumb as they look." Matches muttered as his red scales turned back to green. The four men stayed at the back and then took hold of the bumper. The four limbed one, who was still angry over what was happening decided to releive himself over what he felt inside.

"Stay right here." He instructed, and out of fear they nodded. The four went back in, once they were inside each of the three changed back to civilian.

'I wonder how they like the taste of mud.' Ben thought after turning on the Rustbucket and leveling the accelerator with it still in Park. After a while of seeing them covered in mud through his side mirror the teen went into Drive and took off. As soon as he did the Calloway cadets fell face first into the mud pit.

"I feel as though we should have asked them for help." Danny said to the others as they were driving along. Jake looked up at his fellow hero with a serious expression before answering back with:

"Somehow I don't think they would help us even if we asked all nice like." The New Yorker wondered if typical New York threats would work, but those weren't his style.

"It was just a thought since Ben here made us loose a lot of time with that little stunt." Fenton said back as he looked at the hero who was driving with a steady facial expression.

"They may be ahead of us, but not for long." The hero said and then activated the high speed mode by pressing a button right beside the steering wheel, and when he did the back transformed for turbo speed, and they were off.

'This is new.' The three thought as they were speeding off at a speed they existed only for jets. Back at the bog the three struggled and eventually succeeded of getting out of the mud trap.

'That's gratitude for ya." Tug said to the others as he tried to brush away the new found earth material off of them. The foursome stopped when another shadow was cast on them, and when they looked at this one they saw their commanding officer - Colonel Calloway.

"Cadet Baxter has finished his hike in much better shape then the rest of you." The commander said to them while gesturing to the one that stayed with him, who was as clean as a whistle. "Nest time follow me more closely, Cadet Detweiler." The older man said to the brown outfitted boy.

"Yes, sir!" The cadet in question shouted while putting his hand in salute form it wasn't until right after when he saw his mistake. "Sorry, sir." He said after splashing some mud on his commanding officer's face.

"Back to the barracks. On the double!" Calloway said to them while pointing in the direction of their ride.

"Yes, sir!" The five said back and headed out not knowing the fate of the nine others. The trio of heroes on the other hand were able to get ahead of them, due to the turbo mode, and that was when Tennyson deactivated it.

"Sure hope this stopping option Cooper made holds up." Ben said to them before pressing the button again to deactivate the speed and then pressed another button to deploy a parachute from the spare tire.

"I see why you stopped turbo mode. So, we can rescue them now." Danny said with a grin before transforming into his hero mode.

"No. I deactivated turbo mode so that we can keep an eye on them. Besides there would be no point in rescuing them now since the kidnapper would just do it again." Ben said back before recalling the parachute, once they stopped, and just drove normally.

"He's right. We have to find the person responsible to save them." Jake said back as he stared solely at the shack. 'Don't worry Wonder Wolf, I'm coming.' Jake thought not knowing that his friends felt the same to their others. The teen stopped the Rustbucket when he saw the spider-bats, and the shack go through a secret door which closed as soon as they were both in.

"Now, how are we going to get inside. We would need wings to get in there." Ben said to them before receiving a smack to the back of the head from his fellow heroes. "What was that for?" He questioned to them in confusion.

"Have you forgotten that three out of four of us can fly." The Amity apparition said, still in his jumpsuit.

"Right. I knew that." The keeper of the Omnitrix said to them before getting out of the car, as did Jake. "Since you are having issues with Jetray just as you did with Fourarms then I'll use someone else." Ben said before activating and slamming the watch:

"Bloodrush!" He shouted before looking at his red hands and yellow belly. "Oh, so now you give me Jetray." He said in annoyance, and it was then he heard a voice from above him.

"Quit standing there Ben, the girls need us." The American Dragon, in dragon form, said before flying off. Deciding to leave the Omnitrix talk alone, and follow the other two. When they reached the front door the foursome was left with a problem how to get past the simple defense, but as they did that the ghouls presented themselves to their new mistress.

"It's been too long since we had company, Creeper." The green haired schemer said to her lackey after ordering Sibella to return to her human form.

"I knew you'd be pleased, Revolta." The plant creature said back to her even though he still feared those two that dared to attack him, and what they will do to him once they got here.

"Yes." She said at first before adding, "Because these five will remain here permanently." Once she had a small laugh about that she saw that her loyal servant was smiling at that since he really did like that, but that smile was quickly replaced with something else.

"But, Revolta, what happens when your spell wears off?" He questioned out of curiosity since he was there when the fathers got free and started to tear her lair apart before storming off.

"Don't upset yourself, Creeper." She assured him in her usual tone before continuing with, "I'm preparing a spell to make them evil forever." She liked that idea and even told her associate the rest of her plan, "At the stroke of midnight, I'm going to revoltize them." He heard that and his subconscious didn't like it.

"Revoltize them? Oh, how revolting." He said to her while imagining with fright a fusion between each of the girls and of Revolta, while keeping Revolta's…beauty as a base.

"Yes. Isn't it, though?" She said with sewn together hands since she rather liked the idea of having five evil daughters. Her happiness was replaced with her usual attitude in a flash. "Now stop cringing and put those girls to work." She ordered to the walking stump.

"Yes, Revolta." He said back to her and then assigned each of them a simple task. Back on the outside the guys have been trying to get in.

"Door must be pretty strong." Ben said after coming back from Fourarms. The hero of heroes decided to bust it open through fists, but that didn't work.

"Why don't you just go bigger?" Danny questioned since he had a feeling that his faller forms could tear down the door before them with ease.

"Can't risk it. No telling what the kidnapper will do to them if they know they have intruders this early." He said back to them, and the others understood that point of view.

"Then I guess it's up to us. Ready Matches?" The dragon said and received happy grunting to the creature beside him. The two of them focused on the old pad lock and unleashed their mightiest flames.

'There that did it.' The smaller dragon thought as he saw the red hot metal, believing that it would melt, but to his and the others surprise the lock survived.

"My turn." Danny said and then tried to use his most powerful ecto-blast on the lock itself, but no luck. "Okay then. Let's try freezing it." He said and then used his new found nice powers just like with those eyes in the garden. Sadly the moment his ice hit the lock it thawed out.

"This is getting us no where." Ben said to them before activating the watch again:

"XLR8!" He shouted before giving them an order, "You guys may want to move since what I have planned will really, really hurt." Once the comment was given he sped down the zigzag hill until he reached the bottom.

"What do you think he has planned?" Danny questioned with his feet barely off the ground.

"No idea." Jake said with his feet still firmly on the ground. Back beside the RV Ben tapped the symbol again changing from XLR8 to:

"Cannonbolt!" The new creature shouted before spinning in place. He continued to spin in place, gaining momentum until he was sure he was ready. 'Now.' He thought and sped at them at a speed similar if not equal to the Kineceleran.

"You know what?" Danny questioned to his friend.

"What?" The mystical defender said back.

"I think we better…" The other started and then stalled before both finished it.

"FLY!" The two, with Jake holding his fellow dragon, and Danny using his ecto-beams as a boost got out of the way right before the big yellow ball slammed through the doors.

"I think we should split up into pairs of two to cover more ground." Cannonbolt said before tapping the hourglass.

"Danny will come with me and Jake will go with Matches." Ben said after seeing how big the building it was.

"Sure thing." The three others said and headed off in two different halls.

"Say, Ben…" Danny said, wanting to start a conversation.

"What's up?" He questioned while looking around, and not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"I know that this is WAY down the road, but what do you think would be the new name for Jake and Winnie's kids?" He questioned to the other since both of them knew that the two of them liked each other.

"I know that. It's…um…hmm?" Tennyson said, but could not seem to finish it since the combos didn't seem to fit. 'Well, they call a Donkey and Dragon's kids Dronkey's, but what would they call a wolf and a dragon?' He thought, but was caught off guard of what the ghost had to say next.

"What of you and Sibella?" He asked and saw an absolutely surprised lookon his face. He tried to remain calm despite the red on his cheeks.

"What about us?" He questioned while looking anywhere but at his friend.

"What if your alien DNA seeped into one of your kids giving one of them the power of Humungasaur?" Danny continued with a coy smile. "Humungapire." The spirit finished with a laugh only to see that the teen in question has decided to ignore him and focus on a mirror.

'What is this?' The wielder of the Omnitrix thought as he was staring at a mirror that was covered by a sheet. Out of curiosity he walked forward to see his reflection. 'Have to look my…worst before I save Sibella.' He thought as he approached the reflective surface, but as soon as he saw it he was surprised.

"Nice one, Ben. This place must be creeping you out more than your letting on since you just got spooked by your own reflection." Danny said while laughing in midair causing the other to become red in embarrassment before he heard the sentence.

'"Scared of my own reflection." Where have I heard that?' The hero of heroes thought before walking off causing the other hero to be alone with the mirror.

"Can't believe that he's scared of a little carnival trick." The spirit said before floating over to meet his self, and saw a wiggy toon version of his evil self. He floated there, making faces; not knowing the other wasn't following it until it spoke.

"Who are you calling a trick?" He questioned before forcing his hands out of the glass-like surface, and onto the heroes shoulders. He pulled Danny in, and after a slight scuffle the other floated out. "Enjoy your stay." He said to the hero before heading out.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You should have trusted Ben and followed after him not stay behind and get caught." Danny said while tapping his forehead with his right fist. As the imposter was walking off to say hello to his new friend Grim Creeper was checking on the brainwashed beauties.

"That's it. Revolta likes a clean lair." The plant creature said to the mummy who was mopping with an adult sized mop. He then used his eye on the floor and saw something a miss, something he felt he needed to point out. "Hey, you missed a spot." She heard him, but did not acknowledge it.

"I obey only Revolta." The mesmerized mummy pointed out before taking her bucket and moving onto the next spot, but as she left she slapped the warden with the brush end of the mop.

"Nevermind! It'll soon be midnight anyway!" The vicious vegetable said while whipping the water on his end with his tendrils. He then decided to check on the lovers of the shape-shifter and the dragon, but as he did that a meeting was about to be taken place.

'Do I know this person?' The blue skinned one thought after seeing an image appear on the mirror that she was cleaning.

"Phanty! Man, are you sight for sore eyes." Danny said with a big smile on his face when he saw his admirer. "Anyway, you got to find Ben and warn him that the me that's following him isn't me." The Phantom said to her, but was slightly surprised by her answer.

"I only obey Revolta!" The daughter of the Phantom said to the mystery figure before her.

'Right. Still zombiefied, but at least now I got a name.' Fenton thought before talking to her. "So, who is this Revolta person, another teacher?" He questioned since he thought that now was as good as time as any to get some answers.

"No, she is the witch of the web." Phantasma said back while rubbing the mirror, her face not twitching in the least as she made his face and gut move with her wiping. "At midnight she makes us part of her evil team forever." She added before walking away.

"Whoa! Come back, Phanty. Don't listen to Revolta. Listen to your boyfriend!" Danny shouted and that was when he caught what he just said. 'Did I just say: boyfriend?' He questioned to himself not knowing that his female friend stopped for a moment, but then continued to float away.

'Where have I heard that line before?' Ben thought as he was still thinking of that line - knowing that he had heard it from somewhere. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand stroking his back.

'Ben Tennyson.' A voice similar but different from Danny's said from behind him.

"Huh? What is it, Danny?" Ben questioned before thinking back to his earlier question.

"I'm after you." The other said in a threatening way. Tennyson went back to a serious setting, and turned to face him.

"Now's not the time for…your not Danny." Ben started to say something, but changed it when he saw that it was some form of anti-Danny before him.

"He's trapped in the mirror world, and the only way to get him back is to force me through that same mirror." The creature said aloud before adding, "Did I just tell you how to get rid of me." He looked to the human before him who had a big smile on his face.

"Yep, kinda did." The green jacketed one said back before activating the watch and prayed that they could work together for once.

"Big Chill! Now that's more like it." He said before sending a massive cold blast at the fake, and once he was in frozen solid there was another green shine.

"Brainstorm!" He looked at the still frozen man and spoke to it. "I know that our time was short, but I did enjoy. Now as they say in the vernacular: See ya." The crab then put up an electric barrier around it before flinging it in the mirror itself.

"Noooo!" The mirror monster said as he was back in the mirror world, and once he was in Danny was shot back out.

"That was weird." Phantom said before looking around and realized that they were in a different part of the tunnel.

"My sincerest apologies my good fellow. If I was not distracted by such a mediocre thought I would have deduced that you were not really behind me." The crab said in his British tone, adding a polite bow to hopefully seal the deal.

"No worries, Ben. Just change back, and we can go." The spectacular spirit said and watched his changeling friend do that, and they were off again to find their friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben and forms are from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long is from Disney

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Master

Ben, Jake, Danny Ghoul School

Slight delay

After a few moments of walking around the mansion the shape-shifter and the ghost stoped for a moment, and it was then Danny filled in on what Phantasma told him. "Revolta? So, that's the monster's name?" Ben questioned after hearing the name of the person in charge.

"Fraid so. There's more - when midnight comes the girl ghouls will be Revoltize. What ever that means?" Phantom said back still feeling that if he did not lie to her this kidnapper would still be short by one girl.

"That doesn't sound good." Tennyson commented before adding, "Listen I need you to go get Jake and Matches: tell them what you told me." This confused the spirit since there was one big thing that didn't seem right to him.

"Where are you going?" Danny questioned since he did feel that it was a necessary comment.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Don't worry about me - just go." Ben answered back and ran off as he did the youth activated his weapon and slammed it down. As the light flashed in the distance Danny was forced to find the other two to their party.

"Upchuck? Oh, man, I wanted Underwraps or Lobo; anything would be better than this garbage dispossile." The hero said aloud before spotting a heap of bandages hidden away. "I'll worry if these are Tannis' later." He stated before wrapping up his body as best as he can.

"Oh man, where are those two?" Jake questioned while still in dragon form with his fellow dragon on his left shoulder. The two had been looking like the other two, but weren't having any luck.

"Jake. Matches. There you two are." The Amity Park apparition said after spotting the two in the distance. "I know of the girls, but before we try to find them let me tell you a bit over where we are." He said to them even though he saw that they were rearing to go the duo nodded non the less. In a few short minutes the ghost told them what he told Ben.

"Like shell she is." The dragon said in anger and acted as though he was rolling up a sleeve as he walked despite the fact that he was still in his hero form. Out of concern the third hero floated over in front of the raging reptile.

"Easy, Jake, easy: best thing for us to do is to just stay calm, and figure out where they are." The youngest Fenton said to the older brother and saw that his words worked…for the moment.

"We'll try it your way, but the instant she uses Wonder Wolf or the others in any way I'm going to rip her in two." The long maned one said before storming away with his friend still on his shoulder.

'It's a start.' Danny thought before floating after the two. Ben found himself in a random tunnel, still in bandages, but was not really happy.

'Tannis was no help.' The Gourmand thought as he recalled wanting to recruit the Mummy's daughter but she said in a prerecorded tone, 'I only obey Revolta'. The creature then looked at the long pole that he managed to get after his talk with the girl went south. 'Maybe this will help.' He thought before unintentionally hitting a candle holder which caused a small section of the wall to spin once, and when it did he saw two strange beings.

"What are you doing here?!" The creature to Ben's left demanded with one set of two hands on her waist. The taller creature simply assumed that the creature before her was the mesmerized mummy, so she added, "Are you through mopping the corridors?" He heard the question, but was confused for a moment.

"Yes?" He said back to her in question form after looking up at the mop he was holding. Revolta's main lackey on the other hand trusted his gut when he saw the 'mummy' before him.

'Something's off.' He thought before walking over to the visitor to get a better look. His boss saw this but paid no head at all since she knew that he was just being weird.

"Then start mopping over there!" The green haired one demanded while pointing over to a near by shelf. The teen hero knew that this might be his lucky break to find out how she's going to turn his…friend and the others against him and two others, but the plant creature's staring was starting to get on his nerves.

'I've got to make him stop staring.' Tennyson thought, but after a few moments he had an idea, 'I'll just pretend to be a brainless zombie.' It was then his subconscious threw something his way:

'Trust me Tennyson, you won't be pretend.' A mental Kevin image said to him. He ignored that and went through with his plan.

"I obey Revolta." The imposter said before hitting his plant based stalker with his mop. After that happened the Grim Creeper wiped the dirty water that was soaking his eye away while glaring at the one responsible.

"There's something funny about that mummy." The grunt pointed out to his mistress while looking in that direction. The woman on the other hand was standing at the pot ready to get this over with, but she needed the plant man's help.

"Stop dawdling, Creeper! Midnight approaches and this potion must be ready." The villainess said to her underling in a scolding tone while staring at the boiling water. After slinking deeper into the room the hero saw just the right spot.

'That'll do.' He thought as he hid on the far end of the potion shelves; not knowing what he was using as cover. He only picked that spot so he could hear their conversation better.

"Deadly nightshade." Revolta said with one of her four hands extended out waiting for said ingredient. The Grim Creeper took said item off of the shelf and handed to her.

"Deadly nightshade." He said back after giving it to her.

"Powdered newt." She said and got the same result.

"Powdered newt." Creeper said as he repeated what he said earlier.

"Oil of wolfsbane." She ordered.

"Oil of wolfs bane." He responded.

'This is perfect. These guys are making a potion, and from what Gwen told me a potion has to be exact otherwise it'll be worthless.' Upchuck thought not knowing that the back end of his get up was starting to become undone which was exposing his tail most of all.

"Slimy salamander tail!" She ordered once again.

"Slimy salamander tail." He said back to her before launching one of his vines out to get it. Unfortunately he mistook the logy launcher's tail for the next ingredient. As soon as the tail was caught Creeper pulled the hidden hero over to the both of them.

"HEY!" The creature shouted in anger as he was hanging upside down.

"I knew this was no dummy!" The plant said before spinning the creature around in rapid spins. This caused the victim to get dizzy, but at the same time he was also becoming unmasked. "I knew this was no mummy!" He shouted once the unraveling stopped.

"Uh-oh." Ben said aloud after his head stopped spinning.

"It's the sweetheart of Dracula's daughter." Creeper said while spitting out the word 'sweetheart' to mock her affection for the hero of heroes.

"She must not get near him!" She shouted in an ordering tone. The spell-caster had barely been able to gain control over the violet vixen the first time, so she knew that this new wrinkle would really through a wrench in her plan. "If she see's him, it could be enough for her to break free of my control!" She shouted again to the two others.

'Enough of this.' Ben thought before poking his grabber in the eye. Just as he was praying for the attacker let him go to start rubbing his singular eye. "Look here Revolta! I've dealt with wizards and witches before, so I'm not going to let you stop me! Essessilly keeping me from getting to Sibella." He said to her while moving his right hand to an hourglass symbol on his chest, but she saw this and had a feeling that if he did so then she may be in trouble; luckily she had a plan around that. "Get ready to say 'hi' to a humungous little friend of mine!" He shouted and was ready to swap out heroes.

'I think not.' She thought and fired a web at him. As soon as it hit the hero's chest the web tangled around him. He knew that this would prevent him from changing forms, but he still wanted to try. As he was trying the hero lost his footing, and as soon as his back hit the stone floor the hero changed back.

'I wonder if the web was behind this.' Tennyson thought as he stared at his blue jeans. His thought was interrupted by an unneeded voice.

"Aww, I'm sorry you don't find my company pleasant." She said to him while making a patronizing cooing face at the hero. The cooing face was replaced by and evil grin as she added, "But we can find someone else to entertain you and your friends." He heard the sarcasm in the word 'entertain' so he knew that she was at least being sarcastic about that. Before he could ask about that to second…man spoke.

"You think there are others?" Creeper questioned in surprise over how his mistress could know such a thing to be true.

"Of course you twit!" She said with a snarl before adding, "This one's too stupid to come alone." At that moment Ben spoke out to her in rage.

"Stupid?!" He was okay with family, friends, and even Vilgax saying that about him, but this knew villain did not.

"Dispose of him." She ordered while pointing to Ben. "And the others." She added just so to get her point across.

"But how?" Her loyal servant questioned to her. "The dragon is dangerous not to mention he's got the Grimwood guard dragon with him." He informed to her while thinking back to their encounter and knowing now the human with green and black hair was a dragon:

"Revolta does not like meddlers." The owner of the vine said after he pulled his captive from the shack.

"Yeah?" He questioned with a frown as he stared at the psychotic grin. "Well, Jake Long, doesn't like being manhandled by some…some…Man Plant! Mouth of the Dragon." He shouted out of rage. He saw the look of surprise in the one of the plant, but that surprised look was replaced with pain as the flames hit him right in the face.

"Aaah!" He screamed in sheer pain before back peddling to get away from the flames. 'What are you?' He questioned in alarm as he saw Jake rise to his feet with his mouth still that of a dragon.

'That should be a good enough signal.' Long thought before watching his foe run as fast as his vines could carry him to a pond of sorts, and it was then he saw the second dragon storming out of the brush.

"Better back off, buddy! That's my friend your messing with." He said to the soaking stranger. After that display of power he saw the other dragon walking over to him.

"I'm not strong enough to take them on!" Creeper said to her even though he hated to admit that he was weak to his mistress.

"Then use him." She ordered while pointing at the wielder of the Omnitrix with a jagged fingernail. "To lure the others to the Well Dweller." She added, telling him the full extent of her plan.

"Ah, yes. The Well Dweller." The plant said to her after a demented smile but before leering at the intruder.

"The Dweller will be suitable company for you and your friends." She said to the bound brawler. The spell weaver placed a finger under Ben's chin, lifting his face up to look at her. "He's a real sweetheart." She said while gazing into his green eyes. As the woman chuckled at her own little joke Tennyson got a bad feeling over this creature that she spoke of.

"Why do I get the feeling that this Dweller isn't as nice as you make him out to be?" The hero questioned after remembering what he was going to ask her before.

"Take him away: NOW! Before Sibella walks in here and sees him!" The gruesome green gal said while ignoring Ben and focused on her servant.

"Yes, Revolta. Of course, Revolta!" The plant based cyclops said to her after wrapping a vine around the webbed hero and dragged him away to set the trap. As Ben was being dragged Jake, Danny, and Matches saw a pair of familiar faces.

"Wonder Wolf, Fangs, man are two to a sight for sore dragon eyes." Jake said after landing, since he and Danny decided to go by flight instead of walking, and saw the two girls that liked two heroes.

"Listen up, we need to go now. Revolta is planning on doing something freaky with you and three others, so pack up your dusters and let's fly." Danny said to them while just floating in feet form.

"We obey only Revolta." The two said as one. Jake noticed that his wolf did not waver in the least which meant that she was becoming more and more under his mad woman's control by the second.

"Only another reason for me to pound her into mulch." The American Dragon said and stormed off. He only stopped when all three of them heard a: HELP. At that moment all of them knew who it was, but only the small dragon spoke his name.

"Ben." After saying thain his native tounge he and the other two went after him.

"He has to be in real trouble to use that tone." Danny said as they were heading off in the direction of the scream. Unknown to them Dracula's daughter showed sorry of hearing the words 'Ben' and 'danger', but the spell kicked back on, and she resumed her dusting.

"I'm so glad you came to help your friend." A voice said to them once they entered a small circular room. Since the wall around them was solid stone the three looked up and saw Ben webbed up and being held up by a…bush of sorts.

"Sorry to have called you guys here, but if I had my watch then this guy would so be beaten silly." Tennyson said to them with a nervous smile. The trio on the metal dish heard him, but one was focusing on the creature holding his friend.

"Oh, plant-thing, up for round two." Long questioned with a smile on his dragon mouth.

"Not exactly." The minion said and then opened the floor with a lever on his end. When he did a rather large hole opened up around the heroes.

"What is this thing for?" Danny questioned as he knelt down to look into the hole, but could not see or feel anything from it.

"Must be a bluff. Gotta be." Jake said back as he too knelt down. Matches walked over to the hole, and saw nothing as well.

"Here. Let me help put your minds at ease." Creeper said before dropping Ben on top of the other three. The bad news was that the hole was big enough for all four of them to fall through. The quadropal contendors fell down the hole, but landed in water which confused the three others.

"A well? That's your big surprise?" Jake shouted out at him due to the fact that the floor plates were almost closed all the way.

"Not really. You have yet to contend wit the Well Dweller." Their attacker said after opening the floor all the way and then pointed at the water they were all standing in.

"Well Dweller?" The ghost and dragon questioned before seeing a section of water in front of them began to bubble at a fast pace. Soon the bubbling was replaced by a strange purple creature with three eyes.

"This doesn't bode well. Get it? Well?" Ben said to them in a joking sense, but changed it to a question at the later part. The three of them looked at him with a dull expression, but it was the guardian of the United States that spoke.

"Morpholomew, I'd take this time to diss your puns. But I find it difficult, what with us about to eaten and our girlfriends revoltized!" Jake shouted and dropped the '2' since Ben and the smaller alien were of two totally different styles of transforming. "SO EXCUSE ME FOR NOT HAVING A SENSE OF HUMOR!" He added with a shout of anger and a frown.

"Can't you and Matches 'light his fire' so to speak?" Phantom questioned as he stared at the beast in the well.

"We could…" He started to answer and tried to unleash a flame, but only came out with smoke. "If we weren't all wet?" He finished with a question since he knew a dragon's fire could not be put out with water alone.

"And he ragged me about my puns…" Tennyson complained while still trapped in the web cacoon. The dragon on the other hand put his left claw in the water and felt something in it.

'What's this?' He thought before pulling out what ever it was that he felt. 'Sphinx hair: should have known.' He thought after seeing that it was that specific hair - hair to make dragon's pretty much useless. 'Guess the council was right - watered down Sphinx hair will disable a dragon's breath.' He considered after remembering the cousil speaking of something like that.

'They're not paying attention to me.' The tallest creature there thought before unleashing a mighty roar. The roar started three of them, but the spirit was unfazed.

"Dude, you need to cool off." Fenton said to the creature before taking a deep breath he blew his icy powers all over the Well Dweller. That alone turned him into a big icicle. "What do you guys think? I may not know art, but I know what I don't like. The Dweller learned that the hard way." Danny said to them after he stopped his attack. Ben, who was free of the web due to the cold air around the base of the well.

'That was pretty cool.' Ben thought after breaking free of the web. He then pulled out three note cards, Gwen's teacher notes were on them, and tossed two to the dragons. With them the three jotted down a '10' and showed them to the champion of the well.

"Great. Now…" Danny said to the others after seeing his score. The spiritual savior changed from feet to tail mode before saying to them, "Let's go save us some lovely ladies." The three knew that he was right, and they were ready to get out of well; just in case he could break free.

"Big Chill!" The Necrofriggion shouted, grateful that he got who he wanted, and took off. Jake, who was grateful that he could still fly, picked up Matches, and flew after them. Once they were at the top of the well they flew down the hall leaving the Well Dweller frozen in that hole.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben and forms from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long from Disney

Danny Fenton/Phantom is from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School is from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

B,J,D Ghoul School 12

Love struck heroes or members of the family

As the girl ghouls were about to be revoltized and the guys were flying to their rescue the Calloway Cadets were being plagued their earlier decision. "Tug, I can't sleep." The speed of the team said as he and four others were laying on their beds, staring at the ceiling.

"Me either." Their brainiac added to his friend's comment.

"I know." Their field leader said with a hung head before adding, "I guess we should have helped look for those Grimwood girls." The others knew that he was right, and their skilled friend wanted to be the first to say so.

"Affirmative. It's the Calloway code to help ladies in distress." Jamal said as he once again phrased something from a book that the others should already know.

"And they did get us out of that quicksand." Grunt said with a visible angered expression; angry that he didn't find them before now. Tug heard that his friends wanted to help the females, so he got off of his bed and decided to rally the troops.

"Well, don't just stand there, cadets. We're on a rescue mission." The cousin of the prankster said to them and prayed that was enough for them to help him.

"Affirmative." The four said, and after getting suited up they rushed to the secret room that hid their flying transport, but when they entered it all they saw was a heap of spare parts.

"Whoa! What happened to our chopper?" Baxter questioned while looking at what used to be their ride.

"My cousin called a couple of nights ago and after hearing that we had our own chopper he challenged that I couldn't crash it in one week, but I showed him. I did this in an hour and a half. His team glared at him causing him to add, "What? Too much." The group let out a sigh before grabbing a few tools.

"Come on. Let's get to rebuilding…again." The brains said to the rest. As they were building their flying machine Revolta was doing some last minute checks before the ceremony could begin.

"Did you take care of that shape-shifter and his friends?" The green haired witch questioned while carrying small wooden stools over to a hanging pipe device.

"We both know that the Well Dweller will make quick work of them." The plant based creature pointed out to her.

"Good." She said while thinking, 'With Ben and the others taken care of the girls will truly obey me with no resistance at all.' As soon as her thought was done she spoke aloud to her minion. "Now, gather the girls. My potion is ready." She said while gesturing to a caldren that was emitting green smoke. "The midnight hour draws near." She added with an evil cackle.

"Sorry I can't remember exactly where that hidden wall is, guys." Ben said to the others as he floated by as a cloaked Big Chill. Ever since they got out of the pit earlier the group has been searching hall after hall trying to find what hidden passage Ben had taken as Upchuck, but so far no luck.

"Don't sweat it, Morph. We'll find it." Jake said as he took point. Danny had changed his hand back to human to look at his Ghostbuster watch with their logo's arms as the small hand and big hand.

"We may want to hurry though guys. According to my watch it's almost midnight right now." Danny said to them before changing his hand back to hero mode. In the hidden room Revolta was looking at the perfectly putrid potion lovingly as her main henchman had gathered the girls.

"Now my children, sit down on the stools, and let Creeper put on your party hats." She instructed to the group who did as she said, and as he started to put the suctioning sausers on their heads she went back to looking at her elixir. "When the clock strikes midnight those girls will be revoltized." She said to the Creeper since she really liked her plan and how she liked to emphasize the 'R' in that word.

"How wretchedly revolting for them." The plant said after placing the last pipe onto Tannis, and then stepped to the side. He and the spider-bats laughed at their success; not knowing that there was an unknown aircraft closing in.

"Hmm, that's strange my audio scanners on my recon bot is picking up bats." A young boy said while viewing a screen with several smaller screens on it. "It seems to be coming from that building on top of the hill." He said before opening a new screen to dig up some information. "According to this - that place is called - Castle Revolta. I bet it's worth checking into." The pilot said before making his tool go closer to the stone building.

"Are you certain that this is where you got into Revolta's lair, Ben?" Danny questioned as he and the red dragon were trying to push a section of stone done. The four of them went into one tunnel that Tennyson claimed to be the one he was in when he met Revolta.

"I think so." The changeling said while pushing on the wall before him.

"Maybe there's another way in." Jake suggested while searching the lower stones with his tail.

Maybe I need a more hands on hero to find that way in." The wielder of the Omnitrix said before slamming the watch's logo - planning to use his Tetramand form, but instead got:

"Diamondhead? I guess you'll do." The crystalsapian said before changing the back of his arms into sword mode, and began to beat up on the wall before him. As he did that the taller dragon and the ghost laid against the wall they were trying to push down for a breather.

"There's no time. It's midnight." Danny said and stressed the last word since the wall caved in for a moment allowing the two of them to slid down a slide. The wrecker heard the last word and stopped for a while to take a look around.

"Where did they go?" He questioned as he looked around, and saw nothing.

"I don't know." Matches mumbled since he had his eyes closed due to the chunks of wall flying all over thanks to the boulder before him. As the duo slid the clock sounded that they were too late, but the two of them could not hear it due to their cries of happiness.

"The time has come." The witch of the web said as she placed the main pipe into her pot. The instant she did so the formula traveled through the pipe, and then into the five pipes on top of the victim's heads. "The change has begun." She explained as she watched with joy the vampire's face became evil.

'Must harm humans.' The violet vixen thought as she imagined draining a brown haired youth dry.

"As anyone can plainly see." Revolta said as Elsa's eyes began to zone out, much like her ansestor's did when they were going on a rampage. "They're turning evil - just like me." She said as the effects were happening to the others as well.

'Destroy pretenders.' The female phantom thought as she imaged obliterating a white haired male. The wolf howled in anger/pleasure as her mind showed her gutting a big, red dragon. The howl got the attenion of the ariel device.

"Interesting. My audio sensors are now picking up…werewolf?" The user said as he looked at the feed. "But that makes no sense. The werewolf that Ben was up against was destroyed, so what's this one." The user added before making his device go closer, and saw that there was an open skylight. "That'll do." He said before activating the video tech to get a better look.

"Yes, no more nice girls. Just think Creeper: I'll have an evil S.W.A.T. team to do my bidding." Revolta said not knowing that she was being watched from above.

"The world will be at the palms of your hands, Revolta." The minion said to her in a kiss-up fashion. At that moment the shut doors burst open due to a pair of sliding heroes. The two of them slid into the mummy and wolf causing their brainwashing to stop which upset the one behind it.

"I thought you got rid of them." The witch of the web shouted in pure anger at her lackey, who she now saw failed in his duty.

"I won't fail this time." The plant told her before facing the duo and saw that the wet dragon still had sparks of fire coming out of his mouth. "Although…" He said to her out of fear. After a growl of annoyance the mistress of the mulch man fired a blast of webbing from his wand, and his mouth was bound no sooner than the web touched it.

"Jake!" Danny said and was about to help his friend, but was stopped by Creeper's vines around his neck causing him to scream out, "Auck!" At first the only thing the dragon could do was claw at the web surrounding his face, but he did find time to question the other one.

"You're the one behind all of this?" He questioned to her even though he knew the anser since she and the plant were the only ones he hasn't met.

"Allow me to introduce myself: Revolta - the witch of the web." She told him with a chuckle, but the chuckle turned into a frown as she watched him go back to clawing off the web. "You and you're little friends have been a greater trouble then I could realize, but I'll soon remedy that." She said to him out of anger and then she sends a super charge that explodes against the dragon, it knocks him onto his back. Unknown to her the mummy and the wolf have come out of their trance.

"Where…where are we?" Tannis questioned in bewidlerment since the last thing she knew of was being dragged into the shack.

"I don't know…" Winnie said to her before hearing a yell behind them. She turned around to see a woman with green hair electrocuting the dragon teacher causing her to shout, "But my boyfriend is in trouble!" This caused the second girl to get a little confused.

"Boyfriend?" Tannis questioned, wondering if what she heard was right.

"Later." The orange furred wonder shouted back to her friend as she bound off to battle despite the embarrassed tone in her fur.

"One more charge and your through lizard." Revolta said to the creature who was using the back wall to try and support himself. She was about to electorcute the webbing again, but she had to use it to deflect a flung stool. "What?!" She bellolwed out of anger for being interrupted. Winnie ran to the battle on all fours to get there faster, but after a small snarl Revolta tightened her grip on her wand. "You'll pay for that!" She shouted in anger and fired a small explosion at the girl in question.

'That didn't feel pleasant.' Winnie thought after being blown off of her paws.

"Winnie!" The mummy shouted in alarm before stepping into battle herself. The young one did so by redirecting another blast of webbing, meant for Wiinie, back at the user with her bandages. As the witch tried to free herself from her own weapon the witch's wand fell from her hand, and misfired at the dragon.

'Now's my chance.' Long thought before burning it off. When that was done he decided to clear something up with the wolf beside him. "Thanks for the save, Wonder Wolf." The hero started to say but after a sly smile he added, "Or should I say - Wonder Girlfriend?" His add-on startled the land fang creature.

"So, you…you heard that?" Winnie questioned with her normally brown fur become a fusion of dark red and brown.

"Yep. Hope you make good on your word." Jake said to her after wrapping his tail around her, and brought her close so he could put his arm around her shoulder. As that union was going on Ben, as Stinkfly, along with Matches found the hidden panel and was in front of a re-forged door.

"No way in." Matches muttered in his native tougne as the two starred at the solid wall before them. After a moment of thinking Ben knew how to get past this.

"Then I'll just have to make one." He said to his friend before tapping the symbol on his head causing him to shout:

"Fourarms!" Once in that form he started to pound on the wall. After a few short blows he was able to burst through with Matches trotting into the rather large hole in the wall. Once inside the hero scanned the room he saw - Tannis watching a close contact dragon and wolf, one bound woman, Elsa taking off a strange hat while the bat and the phantom still attached.

"Better get Sibella myself." Ben said after tapping his shoulder symbol and became his old self. He walked over to her, but a spider-bat saw this and did not like it.

'I must stop him.' The flyer thought and took after the shape shifter. Since he was concerned over his…student's safety the teen did not see him coming, but the strength factor did.

'Gotta protect Ben.' Elsa thought since she knew that Sibella would have hear neck bolts should anything happen to Ben. No sooner she turned to punch it out that a water balloon slammed ontop of him causing him to crash land. "Who's ever up there is a real show-off." She said aloud after being aced out of the fight. Ben paid no head as to who was up there the only thing on his mind was getting Sibella out of here.

'Come on. Get off.' Tennyson thought as he was pulling on the pipe that was connected to the vampire's head. "Sibella?" He questioned to her in a worried tone as he stared at her closed eyes.

'He's the one I must bite for my mistress.' The daughter of Dracula thought after opening her now evil eyes, but before she lunged at him. As best as he could the hero held her at a distance just to keep her from biting him.

"Sibella, please come back to me!" The green jacketed one shouted to her before continuing with, "I know I've been trying to put distance between us…but…it was because I had my heart broken." The operator of the Omnitrix then looked at her square in the eye and finished with, "But that was then and this is now…I love you Sibella! Half vampire or not." Ben then kissed Sibella square on the lips, instantly her eyes went from slit to green. The daughter of darkness put her hands on his shoulders as she came out of her spell.

"Dampire…" The young woman said as she pulled away from her friend.

"What?" Ben questioned to her in a confused, but grateful tone; confused over what she said, but grateful that she was back to her old self. He took the time to sit up since he fell to the ground due to her attack.

"I'm a dampire, my mother was a human. While Daddy is a...well…you know what he is. Also…" Sibella explained to her friend while blushing deeply and then wrapped her arms around the shape-shifter's neck. "I love you, too, my shape-shifting alien hero!" She finished saying while in that hug. Overjoyed by what he heard Tennyson picked her up and spun her around for a while. It wasn't until they heard the sound of web tearing to stop their hug.

'Oh, right. There's still her.' Ben thought as she started to blast away their air support. 'I just wonder who was up there.' The hero thought before listening to the oldest woman in the room.

"GET BACK UNDER THERE!" The witch of the web ordered with a snarl while pointing at the revoltizing device.

"You can't tell Elsa Frankenteen what to do." The strength of the girl ghouls, who was the least affected by the hypnosis in the first place, said while crossing her arms in defiance.

"Do it, or your little friends will get their hearts and their boyfriend's hearts broken!" The angered antagonist said to the defiant one before her.

"You wouldn't dare lay a claw on Benji!" Sibella shouted after a gasp since she would harm others to make sure this hero stuck around.

"Don't even think of harming scales either." Winnie threatened to her with a howl at the end. The threats for the dragon and changeling did not interest Revolta in fact she gave them a smug smile as she spun her wand, which she recovered after freeing herself from the reversed web trap, in her fingers.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of harming Ben or Jake." She said sincerely before turning to face the one still bound by Creeper and zapped him. The magical beam forced the ghost to become a true blue frog creature. "But I never said anything about the halfa." She told them over why the third was not spared. The four remaining girls could only gasp out of horror over what they had seem. "I'll turn the others into something worse…" She threatened to the girls while pointing at the two rejoined heroes who both took a fighting pose. "Unless you girls obey me." She finished her sentenced to the girls with her focus still on the two before her.

'I know you want to stop her Benji, but…' Sibella thought to herself before looking at the one still entranced. The one was Phantasma and if she wasn't in the midst of being revoltized she would be devastated. "You win Revolta." She said to the woman before them, and knew that the heroes were already surprised over what she had chosen. Danny-frog found his way on top of the cauldrin and hid behind a small container.

'This is so worse than being shrunk.' Danny thought even though outside his lips all he heard was' ribbit'.

'I guess that's my reward of being one of the last remaining spider-bat." A creature in question thought before going after the small amphipian.

"In a moment you will be revoltized." Revolta said with evil glee as she watched the four go back to the device. Meanwhile on the shelf the man turned frog, out of fright, began hopping away from his attacker; knocking a few new things into the liquid potion. After the third thing the potion began to bubble out a dark red and purple bubbles. The formula went through the pipes and the girls now got visions of good things; some of them were future sights to see.

'I like this image better than the other one.' The female phantom thought as she saw a wedding themed image playing out in her mind.

"Something's gone wrong with my formula." The witch shouted in realization when she saw the big smile on all five of their faces. Jake looked over and saw the small green one light up red meaning that the Sphinx hairs ability was now done with.

"But something's going right with my scaly chum." The dragon of the US said with a smile as he and the hero of heroes watched as the spider-bat chased after the toad, not knowing that he was about to be attacked.

'There's the teacher that I'm not suppose to attack.' Matches though as the strong legged creature hopped past him. 'But this guy I can char.' The guardian of Grimwood thought before torching the strange themed flyer.

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' The spider-bat thought as he was attacked. The flame left him a bit dazed, so dazed in fact that he knocked into the hanging pipes which took down the revoltizing device all together. As he did that the creature didn't even hear the complaint from his mistress:

"Stop! You stupid spider-bat." As she glared at the creature that destroyed her plans the frog found it's way to Phantasma.

"What? Who?" The ghoulish ghost said in a bewildered tone before looking down and saw a frog sitting in her lap. "Oooh! What a cute, little froggy." She exclaimed before picking him up and kissing him on the nose. The others watched as the spell was lifted and the ghost-boy took the place of the frog. When Phantasma saw this her eyes widened since she was kissing her crush right on the lips.

"WOW!" Danny said in excitement before becoming severely embarrassed. That kiss sure packs a punch." He said with a blush evident on his face for all to see. When the device was down Revolta turned her sights to the eight before her.

"I am in control so long as I…" She said to them in anger, but had to stop since the tool she was about to boast about was taken from her.

"I've had quite enough of you." Spidermonkey, who appered as the spider themed bat knocked over the device, said to the woman after webbing the wand, and pulled it toward himself. The witch of the web glared at the being holding her beloved tool in his four hands.

"That's a brilliant move, Benji, but what are you going to do, now." The dampire of darkness questioned her boyfriend's motive for doing such a thing. As they were all thinking over what to do with it the stein girl walked over and gently plucked it from the blue furred one's hands

"Don't worry about this thing coach. I'm putting it where it belongs - in the fire." Elsa explained and ended with a shout as she threw the stick-like item into the handing bowl. The moment it hit the water there was an unforeseen chain reaction with the potion already inside.

"You fool! It's over generating the potion - it'll explode." Revolta said after seeing that the concoction that she has made was ready to do exactly as she said.

"Explode?" Winnie questioned while grasping Jake's hand for support. "We're going to be gone with the wand?" The young wolf added after a howl. He saw her worry and squeezed her clawed hand with his own to ease her worry.

"I can fly us out, but I can only carry one at a time." Sibella informed the others as the room was starting to catch fire. This little bit of news really made the others worry, and even though that there were three other flyers, and one floater they did not believe they could all get free before the big kaboom.

"Got to be another way." Ben said after changing from monkey back to human since he believed that the Arachnichimp has served his purpose. The first thing that he thought of was to go all the way back through the castle, but the hero knew that was a bad call from the start.

"Might be time to bust out the big tan fella's help." Danny said to the thinking one since to him the dragon-like being was the best call to get out of this mess.

'Tan fella?' The ghouls questioned since the color tan never came up when he transformed into any of the others. The hero in question sighned in exhaustion since he wished not to bring out the stronger men.

"I guess you have a point." He said to them before adding, "Time for Humungousaur." Tennyson said as he dialed in the right guy.

"Humungousaur, who's he?" The violet vixen questioned since that did not sound like the others that he has used.

"If I can get some cooperation - you'll see soon enough." The brown haired fighter said while mentally praying that his tool will work for him.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" The Vaxasaurian shouted after being slammed from the watch. The girls along with Revolta and Grim Creeper stared up at the now 60 foot creature.

"Oh, like Godzilla, but without the muscle enhancement spell." Sibella said as she stared at the near to giant creature. The man in question looked around to see which wall he could tear down for them to escape until his fellow leather head spoke up.

"That's nice and all, Ben, but have you forgotten that Humungousaur CAN'T fly." Jake said as the building was still blazing.

"Hmm, right…" The dino said back before adding, "I know. Omnitrix fusion style - combine Humungousaur with Bloodrush." He then pressed the logo with his hand causing a new transformation. This form had dark brown scales, black and red wings on his back, and his hands and feet had claws.

"That'll do." The two remaining men said as they saw this new creature. With not time to loose Sibella flew in between the wings first followed by Phantasma and Danny, Jake grabbed Winnie and Matches before landing on the dragon-like man, and Elsa grabbed Tannis before sitting down as well.

"Hang on, guys, I'm taking off." The fuzor warned them before plowing through a wall and then took flight. At first the eight liked the impressive view until a beam went right past them. "What was that from?" The Bloodasaur questioned to the others while still trying to stay airborn.

"It's Revolta and Grim Creeper. They survived and their coming after us." Jake informed the taller one. "Now she's going to get what she deserves." He said to them after placing the two down on the back, but before he could take flight a black blur bypassed him.

"I got this. You guys just have to cover your ears." Danny warned them as he charged straight at them. Confused at his plan the other seven did as he said none the less. Phantom charged, but halfway there he stopped and took a sharp inhale.

'He must be threatening to hold his breath until we back off of his lover - pointless.' The green haired woman thought as she continued to fly right at him on her broom. As she and her minion closed in Phantom released his breath, but at the same time he unleashed one of his most devisating attacks - ghostly wail.

"That's why I was really holding my breath." The white haired hero said after the stopping the attack and then watched as they fell into the volcano. The huge flyer continued to fly until he saw the Rustbucket causing him to land next to it. "What are you doing?" Danny questioned as he flew up to the beast after the landing.

"I have a feeling that she is not done." The monster said before letting the others dismount, and once his back was free he tapped the symbol allowing him to become human again.

"Knowing this villain she probably gave her a protection spell of some sort." He informed them of his guess before walking into the Rustbucket. Once inside he activated the same holding cell that held his grandpa's Null-Void Projector - by activating and using a hand scanner, which worked for him. 'Last time this thing was used it fizzled out, and nearly left me stranded in the void.' Ben thought while taking it into his hands. 'But on the way to Seatle Grandpa let Cooper at rebuilding it, so hopefully it should work.' He then left the RV to put his plan into action.

"Whoa! What's with the fancy gun, Ben?" Winnie questioned since she was the first one to see the strange device in his right hand.

"This is the Null-Void Projector, and in short this is like a small, but powerful bottle of bad guy-be-gone." He said before tossing it into the air; while it was airborne he activated and slammed the Omnitrix:

"Jetray!" The flyer shouted before grabbing it with his tail. The group watched as he glided back to the volcano. He got there just in time to see two sets of arms and three tendrils come out of the bubbling rock. "There they are." He muttered before coming in low to transform back and attack.

"Good thing I gave the two of us that fire protection spell." The witch said as she slowly surfaced from the lava, but the two stopped and saw the brown haired fighter standing before them, and he was not happy.

"So, you like to play mad scientest with badder monster's kids…" Ben questioned while prepping his device. "Just…" He said to her before pointing his gun finishing with, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" After that announcment he fired the beam causing the two of them to be sent in. "Good riddance." He said after closing the portal.

"Jetray." He said while keeping the gun in his hand, like with his battle with the Highbreed, and glided back down to the others. "Let's get home - Miss Grimwood is probably worried sick about us." He said to them before changing back to put the gun back. The seven followed his request, and went inside - in the same poses as when they got to the Barren Bog.

"So…she's really gone." Sibella questioned halfway home to the driver.

"Yep, the projector took care of her." He said before adding, "I'm still glad that you are safe." He added that under his breath, but sadly she still heard it.

"You what, Ben?" She questioned back playfully to him. The hero of heroes knew that she was merely playing with him, but it still caused him to blush none the less.

"I said - I'm glad that we're all safe." He said to her with a nervous chuckle and a weak smile. The dampire knew what she heard, but decided to let it go just the same. There was no other talking until the RV made it all the way to the Grimwood school.

"This is bat-tacular news. To see you all are alright." A familiar voice said after they all got out of the Rustbucket. The eight of them saw in the doorway five familiar faces and one worried woman.

'A strange assisstance from the sky, and now this. My friends may be involved with this.' Ben thought as he considered guys like Cooper for the support and…possibly one of his alien friends as father informants. "But for now - I should be grateful that this all turned out well.' He thought before walking in.

"Can't forget about you." Jake said as he went back inside and got an old fashioned boom box. The dragon then went in to enjoy this pary of sorts, but no sooner than he got in Papa Werewolf came up to him.

"Hello, Jake. My young pup couldn't wait to tell me that you and her and practically boyfriend and girlfriend. And you know what I say to that…" The older man stated and questioned before pausing.

'Oh, man. Is he going to ban me or something.' The now human dragon thought as he gripped the handle of his musical device. The pause lasted only a few seconds but to the warrior it felt like an eternity before he finished his comment:

"I would be honored if the current American Dragon went out with my daughter." Papa said causing both people in question to smile at what he had said.

"Thanks, P. wolf, but how about for this news I introduce you to break dancing." Long said before going into a larger room. Set the machine on the floor and then began to dance. As he did that Danny was receiving a similar treatment.

"My fantastic Phantasma told me what happened, but mostly told me what happened between you and her at the bog, the castle, and on the way home." The phantom father said to the hero which got him a bit nervous.

"Yeah…well…you see…" Danny said in a nervous tone since he was still bashful over what had happened between the two of them.

"I would be pleased to have the ghost-boy that save the world from a meteor to be a part of our family." The jacketed man said while shaking Fenton's human hand. Grimwood, after scolding Matches for leaving, looked around and was pleased at what she saw - heroes and fathers getting along that was until she saw a storm of sorts before her: Dracula and Ben face to face.

"Just like the others my darling Sibella has told me what happened between you three and Revolta, our old…friend." The dark cloaked man said as he stared at the human before him.

"It was a team effort, but yes." The green jacketed hero said to the older man while still keeping up his guard since he did not know what to expect.

"That is good to hear, and jus as the others have done my darling daughter also spoke of you two having a private matter." Alucard said to the hero of heroes while inching closer. Ordinarily for anyone to do that - I would drain them dry." He informed in a grave tone.

"Yeah…" The hero said back in a nervous tone since that last part did scare him.

"But I have heard what you are capable of with that thing, and after listening to that story I am proud to say that I will not mind one bit to have you as a son-in-law." The purple skinned male said causing the teenager to choke on the air he just breathed in.

"It's way too early for that Dracula. I thought that Sibella and I could try being boyfriend/girlfriend first and then work from there." Ben said back after catching his breath, and finished with rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good answer. Good answer, my multi-talented friend." The winged man said with a big smile. The daughter in question watched with happiness as her…boyfriend and her father shook hands over what they had agreed to do.

"This party rocks." Jake said as he left the father to his girl brake dance so that he could take a breather. The head mistress of the school smiled after hearing that since she heard the sound of something new at her front door.

"Oh, I hope the new arrivals think so too." She said aloud causing the three teachers to turn their attention to her. In truth the group was not sure if she was fooling with them, or if she was serious, but one of them knew how to be sure.

"New arrivals?" Danny questioned as he walked over to her while scratching his head in confusion.

"Over there: your new students and their parents." Grimwood said to the three of them. Standing before them was an alien of sorts, a creature from the Black Lagoon, and Godzilla. "Well, what do you fellows say?" She questioned to them since she wanted them to be honest with her.

"What can we say, except…" Ben started to say and wanted one of the others to finish his comment, and he prayed that they knew what he wanted to say.

"Going ghost!" Danny shouted using his catchphrase for his answer.

"Dragon up!" Jake said soon after also using his catchphrase as well.

"It's hero time!" Ben said while using his new catchphrase to confirm his decision, and in flashes of red, white, and green the trios newest adventure continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben and forms from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long from Disney

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

BJD Ghoul School 13

Coach's confessions

It had only been a week since the trio decided to stay, and they had no regrets. The new students were great as well, but they learned the hard way that the dragon, phantom, and alien hero were all spoken for. "You know you didn't have to be like that around Godzilla's daughter, you know." The bat known as Bloodrush said to his beloved as the two were enjoying their flight together.

"I just wanted to back sure she bat off of my boyfriend." A violet vampire, or as she preferred to be classified - dampire, said to him for her answer. They both recalled that he was trying to show the young dino-like creature to tap into her own strength factor by showing her the brawn of Humungasaur which is when things got hectic:

"There you did it." The twelve foot beast said to the female before him after she successfully knocked him down after ten punches. The daughter of a lizard looked at him in awe before jumping up an clapping her hands for joy.

"Oh, that is wonderful! That is great!" The lizard woman shouted in happiness before tripping over her own feet during her joy. "Whoa." The new student shouted in alarm on her way down.

"Milla!" The Vaxasaurian shouted and was about to get up from his lying pose, but was no sooner than he got up the hero was forced down due to their accidental head butt. 'Yeah, that could have gone better.' The leather skinned one thought as he rubbed his head out of pain.

"Hope no one saw that." The young student said as she got onto her knees and was looking down at the alien lizard. To her she saw the hero of heroes as an older brother, and nothing more, but she had to explain that to the creature behind her.

"I saw, but I'm giving you three seconds to leave my fang-tastic boyfriend." Sibella, who was in human form: floating over Godzilla's daughter shoulder. The new student turned around - ready to explain herself, but before she had the chance the dampire kicked her in the chin which sent her to the ground. The hero thought of it, but was soon brought back to the present.

'I know that I told her that I have had my heart broken, but I did not say by who or why. Still if I want this to be serious then I am going to have to tell her.' The male bat thought as an image of a teen girl with short black hair appeared in his mind. 'Julie…' He thought before following after his girl who was heading to the ground.

'Looks like they're doing good.' A red dragon thought as he watched the two fly past the window that he was looking through. 'I just wonder if she is still angry over what happened between me and the Martian.' The hero thought before heading to where the wolf girl was.

"Hey, Scales, where have you been?" The wolf questioned as the New Yorker walked over to the party room. In truth he was surprised that she was speaking to him after seeing the position Mezu and himself was in:

"Are you serious? You can't stand fire of any kind?" Jake questioned since he wanted to know why the Martian was afraid of him all the time. The red jacketed decided then and there for her to face her fear. Without using his catch phrase the teen transformed.

"I'm gonna show you that fire isn't all that bad." The mystic hero said before angling his head straight up, grateful that he was outside so he could do this stunt, and then shot a flame straight up. No sooner than his flame left his leather skinned muzzle he heard a scream of pure panic followed by a begging voice:

"Jake, Jake please stop." As she said that the young lady went into the feetle position. He stopped his attempt per her orders and then held her in his arms as a way of comforting her.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry I was just trying to help." He said to the sobbing space cadet. When she seemed stable enough he was about to release her until he heard something. The moment he turned around the dragon saw his wolf friend storm away from sight. 'Not good.' His past self thought before returning to the present.

"Oh, that!" The wolfett said in realization before adding, "Don't worry about that Mezu told me that just like her green skinned neighbors she has an incurable fear of fire, so we're cool." The young wolf creature laughed at her poor choice of words.

"Not cool for making me worry about that for all this time, wonder wolf." He said to her after a sigh of relief as he lied down on the couch. She ignored the statement, and got off of the floor, and onto his belly.

"I was just testing how long you worry about something before you crack." She said back before positing herself where her back was to his belly.

'She's something else.' He thought and then realized that he was going to have to tell her of Rose, his first, and he thought: only needed girlfriend, but at the moment he did not know how to do so.

"So, just like the others - are you okay over what me and Morgan?" Danny who was floating near the ceiling of the same room as the dragon and the wolf. The Amity Park apparition thought that it best to give the changeling some space as he told Sibella of his early love life.

"Why would I be mad at Morgan? Just because she was swimming with my darling in the moat." Phantasma said calmly before getting to the word 'my' where she emphasized her point.

"She had to ask me since Ben was sparing with Milla as Humungasaur, so she came to me since she believes dragons can't do much in the water." He said to her in defense, but knew the same thing as the others and that they needed to tell the girls about their former girlfriends.

"What is the matter darling?" The female phantom questioned to him when she saw a seriously thinking facial expression on his face. The hero beside looked at her, and with a heavy sigh the jump suited youth spoke to her.

"Uh, listen Phanty, you know how I told you that I have a friend by the name of Sam Mason, but I never told you how we ended it." The white haired boy said before continuing with, "It all started when the Ghost Zone was having another Christmas party - where all ghosts in that world show me no hostility, and everything was going great until…

"This was a blast guys, and thanks for the cycle Johnny, but I really got to get going." The earlier white haired youth said and was about to board the present until two sets of arms grabbed both of his arms. "Desiree! Ember! What are you two doing?!" The hero shouted in alarm and anger to the two.

"We just thought you deserved a proper Christmas present." The genie themed villain slurred to him while laying her head on his left shoulder. The young man was about to say something until he felt pressure on his lap, and saw that it was the musician, the same one that acted like an obsessed fan-boy to Sam: Ember.

"Yeah, something that floozy of a friend of yours could only dram of giving to you." The singer said to him in a perfect tone, but the human hybrid could tell that she was still under the influence of alcohol.

"Seriously, I got to get going." He informed the both of them, and was about to fly off from their sitting spots, but the two forced him to lye down.

"Look, Danny-boy, a mistletoe." The rocker said and pointed up which he saw what she was pointing at: Wulf hanging on a rafter with a mistletoe in one hand, a bag of turkey legs in the other, and a bone in his muzzle. Before the savior of Earth could do anything the two of them slammed kiss after kiss on him; nothing but the sound of their lips on his flesh was the only thing he could hear until…

"Daniel Egon Fenton, HOW COULD YOU!" A familiar voice shouted out to the three way pile. Once free he saw that his old goth friend: Sam Manson standing there with her makeup running due to her tearful expression.

"Sam, I can explain…I think I can explain." He said once he had broken free from their grip, but no sooner he got to ground level she spoke again only this time more tearful.

"Just don't bother me." She said and ran back out of the home in the ghost zone. Phantasma could only listen and watch her lover. She felt sorry for him, but luckily the springy specter knew what to say to him.

"It's alright, Darling. I know you weren't willing to kiss those drunk harlots." The floating friend said to him in a mix of anger and happiness. The two that were there could not believe that their friend used such a word to describe Desiree and Ember. "Even if you EVER think about cheating. I'd have you hung by your toes and tortured with bizarre liquid household products." She threatened in a dark tone as she sweetly wraps her arms around her boyfriends shoulders causing him to gulp out of fear.

'He's in trouble.' The two watchers thought as they were watching the show.

"Guh…" Danny started to say to her, and tried to swallow the lump in his throuat that did not want to go down. "Well, glad to see that your as serious about this relationship as I am." He finally manage to say to her once the lump was finally gone.

'Guess it's my turn to step up.' Jake thought while unconsciously scratching the dog on his belly's ear. "Wonder wolf, since ghost-boy got the bowl rolling on the confessions I guess I should go next." He said to her while stopping his scratching of her ear.

"It's not like Danny's is it?" The young canine questioned to him out of worry.

"No, it's nothing like that." He said to her, easing her worry a bit before telling her what really happened. "I was getting everything ready to play Legend of the Dragon with Rose, my ex-girlfriend…" He began to say and then told her what had happened that day:

"Okay, mounds of junk food = check, soda by the liters = check, and five boxes of tic tacs = check." The younger Jake said after making sure the essentials before the big event. "She may have mastered Beingal, but it's Ang that is better." The dragon said before sitting down on the couch, hopeing to get in some practice time before his date arrived, but the moment his Playstation 2 was on there was a knock on the door.

"Jake, can I speak with you for a moment." A voice stated from beyond the door. In an instant the young hero knew who the owner of the voice was, Sun - Halie's teacher, and the Korean Dragon. He headed over to the door and opened it for her.

"What is it, Sun? What's the problem?" He questioned to her after seeing fear in her human eyes. She rushed in, and waited until his door was shut before transforming.

"I…I…have a problem." She said once her transformation had completed. He could tell that she was paniced about something, so he thought that the sight of another dragon would He transformed and walked over to her, but his plan backfired: she lunged at him and the two landed on the couch with him on the bottom.

"What are you doing Sun?" He questioned to her while trying to keep her at arms length. In his struggle she somehow gained the upper hand and did something unprofessional. An hour of that going on the blonde haired youth that he was expecting in came in, and saw a set of blue wings from beyond the tip of the sofa.

"I wonder if Mrs. Long finally transformed." The huntress said aloud before going over to the Living Room. The American protector was about to tell her to leave, but at the moment he was occupied with something else. "JAKE!" The enemy turn ally shouted in anger and before the victim could say anything she ran off.

'Enough of this.' He thought and cast a spell, something the game control witch's taught him once he had their respect, which caused his attacker to hit the floor. The red scaled one than added a sleeping spell to ensure that she stayed put.

"What happened after that?" The full moon fighter questioned since she wanted to know of this dragon that dare to stick their claws into HER dragon.

"Once she regained her senses Sun told me that all dragons go through this at some point, and most of the time we will go after the closest magical creature, but don't worry if it ever happens to me: you're the only girl I want to be with." He said causing the girl in question to blush out of embarresement before relaxing at her current sleeping spot.

'The others probably told their stories, but I think that I should just be direct.' Tennyson thought as he laid against one side of one of their trees, and Sibella laid on the other side of that same tree. "I know that I told you that I had my heart broken, but I didn't tell you how." He said aloud while looking straight ahead, too afraid to turn and face her.

"Yes, yes you did Benji, but if it's too hard then you don't have to." She said back to him since she didn't want to harm her love in any way.

"I should and I am." He answered back calmly before adding, "Unlike the others probably did and tell you both sides I'm just going to be blunt about it since it's basic stuff." She heard him, but did not know what he meant.

"Before Julie there was a girl by the name of Kai Green who saw Lobo and, I think Cannonbolt, as pets, so that didn't last for more than an afternoon." He said to her not knowing that she snarled at such an idea of her Benji. "As for Julie she learned of my secret during a date, which at the end she received an alien pet. Despite the squabble over Ship, the alien pet, everything was going great until the end of the war with the Highbreed." He said and then stopped which confused his female friend a bit since he said that he was going to just stick to the point.

"What was the problem, may I ask?" She questioned back to him; concerned that it was going to be truly bad.

"A few days after the Highbreed's defeat Julie wanted me to hang up the Omnitrix, and just be a normal kid." He explained to her, and the bearer of the Omnitrix continued with, "I tried to tell her that I couldn't since there were probably stronger aliens out there that will target the Earth for some reason or another. Sadly, she didn't take it very well, and we broke up. We still hung out and all of that, but that's all about that - there's nothing romantic between us anymore." He said to her not knowing that his girlfriend had a big smile after hearing that.

"I am sorry to hear that, Benji. She has no idea what she's missing." The dampire explained to him after calming down a bit. The green jacked youth heard her comment and smiled about it.

"Thanks, but as I watched her play with Ship I couldn't shake the feeling that she was only using me for the same reason Kai wanted me - to have my aliens as pets." He explained with sorrow in his tone. "I just wish that there was a girl out there that would see past my alien forms and take the man underneath." He said aloud before resting his hands on the ground he was sitting on.

'Does he really think all women are like that.' The daughter of darkness thought before seeing the human's hand practically beside her, so she placed her left hand on top of his right hand. "You already have found one." She said softly to him. He heard her and smiled before standing up while still holding her hand.

"I'm still wondering how I got lucky enough to find someone as wonderful as you." He said to his girlfriend before pulling her close for a nice hug. In truth she didn't have anything funny to say about his question, so she stayed quiet. With that the two walked into the school hand in hand.

'This is great, but I wonder if Miss Grimwood will let us go with them should they lead.' The three girlfriends, along with the other two thought as they were each enjoying their time with their heroes.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben, forms, and other characters from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long, and other characters from Disney

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom and other characters from Disney

Ghoul School from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

BJD Ghoul School 14

Meet the parents

"Fourarms!" The red skinned man shouted after being summoned. The Tetramand was needed to help carry some firewood in the house, and with the help of the stein creature he did not have to do it by himself. "Thanks again for the help, Elsa." The four limbed man said to his helper.

"No problem coach." The raven haired woman said to the taller man as they were walking past the drawbridge. In the building the hero saw that his fellow red skinned one was playing a pong game with Matches with their tails and a small fire ball.

"I admit that you had some moves, but try this one." Jake stated before creating and serving another one up. Winnie the werewolf was watching out of pure awe at what her boyfriend could do with that tail. As they did that the alien moved onto his land lady.

"Here's the wood you asked for." The multi-limbed man said before adding, "Where do you want it?" The headmistress of the finishing school thought for a moment before answering him.

"Down in the basement, if you don't mind." She said to the taller one of the two with a hidden smile. He gave her a nod before tapping the symbol on his shoulder:

"XLR8!" He shouted as the black, white, and blue creature. "I'll take it from here, Elsa." He said and began to zip back and fourth six times, and then stayed down there to straighten it all up.

"Miss Grimwood isn't that where Sibella likes to read?" The strength of the girl ghouls questioned since she often kept tabs on her friend's little quarks.

"I suppose I have forgotten." The woman in charge replied in an innocent voice before walking away. She entered a new room and saw that Danny, in tail form, and Phantasma, with her legs bound by his tail, were acting as a swing for Tannis.

"You know that I never knew that my tail could be used like that." The male teenager said to his helper with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like I could teach you a few things just you could to me." Phantasma said back with her usual laugh at the end. He knew that it wasn't a personal statement the female phantom had been interested in his abilities ever since she saw them in action against Revolta.

"Good. Looks like everything is good down here. Now to see if we still have some caterpillar cookies left." The speed creature said and was about to leave until a voice broke his focus.

"Ben? What are you doing down here?" The voice was a familiar one, but he was looking in the wrong direction. After a few quick glances around and seeing nothing the hero classified it as wishful hearing and turned to the stairs. It was then a pair of lips touched his black lips.

"Sibella?! What are you doing down here?" The Kineceleran shouted and questioned to the bat who was in bat form and hanging on a light bulb pull string. The creature in question stayed there for a moment before speaking in her present state.

"I often wondered what your aliens tasted liked, but truthfully I prefer your human lips." She said to him causing the Omnitrix-bearer to feel a little uncomfortable. "To answer your question I was down here reading one of my favorite Sherlock Holmes when I saw you racing back and fourth as XLR8." She said to him making him feel even more concerned since he thought not a whole lot of people saw him when he moved in that form.

"Uh…well…" He said to her since he wanted to talk about her kissing comment, but all of a sudden the Rustbucket began to shout with every alarm in it. "I gotta take that." He said to her before tapping his chest logo:

"Swampfire!" He shouted before stretching his arms up and had his fingers seep into the cracks of the floorboards over head; soon the rest of his body went with him. "I'll never get tired of that." He said before adding to the rest of his team, "Danny, Jake: stop what your doing and follow me." Danny picked up the daughter of the Mummy, and gave her to Phantasma.

"I'll be right back." He told her after uncurling his tail from her ankles and headed over to where to RV was.

'That was so not fun.' Long thought after swallowing a fireball since the green dragon took advantage of his foe's lowered guard. He too left and headed to the machine outside. Ben changed back to normal and deactivated the alarm, and headed inside.

"What's all the noise about, Ben?" Danny questioned out of concern since he was not familiar with alien tech, let alone the proper procedure of the Rustbucket aside from using the toilet.

"Before we left I gave my parents the means to contact the Rustbucket, but only in case of an emergency." Be explained before activating the footage on his end. "This is the Rustbucket, go ahead." Ben said and was greeted by six or so faces.

"Ben, good that you picked up so quickly." A blonde haired woman said to her son once she could see him. While she and a brown haired man were looking at their son the other four faces were looking at their kids.

"What is the problem, mom?" The son questioned in concern since he did not want any harm to come to his family.

"Everything is okay, Ben, don't worry. It's just that a lot of aliens have been stopping by and giving medals and trinkets." The mother of the alien said to him causing him to wonder why they were doing such a thing.

"By your confused expression I guess that you forgot that you have beaten the Highbreed." His father said after seeing his son's confused facial expression. "So, we need you hear to take all of these medals off of our hands." Carl said to Ben which caused the hero to think for a moment.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing there?" Danny questioned since he wanted to know the reason as to why his folks were seen with the Tennyson parents.

"Since the ghosts haven't really been showing up as much we decided to relocate Fenton works." His mother, a woman in a blue jumpsuit, said to her flesh and blood, and that was when the big boned man in orange next to her finished her comment.

"So, we decided to move into Bellwood with the Tennyson Family." He then proceeded to pat Ben's father on the back for being such a good neighbor to them.

"Us too?" Jake questioned after catching sight of his family along with grandpa and Fu in the television screen.

"Yes, and I have entrusted the store to the council since they didn't have much to do after the disappearance of the Dark Dragon." The elderly man informed his grandson over why he and Fu were there.

"I will go back and help you with that, but only if Miss Grimwood and the students go with us." The hero of heroes informed the two of them with a determined look on his face.

"Of course we will go. I'll even take the new students with us." The headmistress, who followed them to the Rustbucket, said after hearing Ben's comment.

"Yo, what about your other teachers or even the hand spirit and octo-butler." Jake questioned since he did not want the others to feel left out or lonely.

"Do not worry about them. The teachers have all accumulated over 6,660 days off so they can take a vacation. My butler is always free to do as he pleases, and as for Helperhand he always follows me." She informed one of three PE teachers.

"Then it's settled in the morning we'll head out and meet up with you guys. Ben out." The Omnitrix user said before deactivating the feed from his end. "Now, all we have to do is tell the girls that we're going on a road trip." He said to the other two since he knew that they were excited in one way or another of showing their girlfriends to their parents.

"Don't bother, Benji, we already know." The Dhampir that he knew and loved said to him causing the trio to stick their heads out of the side door of the RV to see all eight girls just standing there staring at them.

"Yeah, Scales, we were hoping that this would happen and packed ahead of time, and even have an outfit ready for that day." The wolfett said to them with a big smile since she was excited to show it to him.

"Well, I say that if the girls are ready, and if you are willing to use XLR8 to pack everything then why couldn't we do it now." Danny questioned since he was all for getting back home because the worry of how his family will react to Phantasma was something on his mind.

"Okay then." He said and slammed the watch:

"XLR8! Cool this thing is working the way its supposed to." The speed warrior thought before speeding off to pick up there stuff first. As he did that the five decided to change wardrobes right now.

'I hope he likes it.' The three girls thought after dressing into their casual looks since they were wanting to show off a change a uniform to their boyfriends. The speed creature just tapped onto his logo since he had finished putting their stuff and the girls into the Rustbucket.

"So, how do we look?" Tannis questioned after the eight of them walked out. The three new ones were wearing what they came in, but the five were wearing something new:

Elsa - green long sleeve shirt that showed her flat stomach, green bell bottom pants, her hair was limp, and held out of her face with a blue head band.

Tannis - wore light purple sweet pants, sleeveless purple shirt with an Anubis symbol on it, she made her bandages long beautiful hair at her back.

Phantasma - black/white/red shoes, red/white chap jeans, mid-cut white T-shirt, off purple open jacket, black spiked wrist guards, and a pair of red sun glasses.

Winnie - beige jeans, black and red shirt, and her hair hanging low.

Sibella - open toed red sandals, tight blue jeans, loose purple sleeveless shirt, and hair pulled into long pony tail.

"I think they like it." Elsa said with a laugh as they all saw the trios drooling expressions. Once the guys realized that they were staring two of them decided to comment.

"It's good, but your still missing something Sibella." Ben said to his girlfriend, making her instantly regret over what she chose to wear.

"Same with you wonder wolf." Jake said to his girlfriend causing her to feel the same as her friend. Surprising them all was that both Tennyson and Long removed their trademark jackets: Ben had a solid black T-shirt under his, and Jake had a black shirt with a three pronged fire symbol on the back.

"Here." The two of them said before helping their lady friend's put their jackets on. Both ghouls in question blushed since they were wearing something they saw the dragon and the shape-shifter wear ever since they first got here.

"Thank you, Benji." The daughter of Dracula whispered while inhaling the scent on the jacket. The mystic negotiator saw something that didn't sit well with him so he decided to say something about it.

"Stop, Winnie, you look better with my jacket hanging open." He said to her when he saw that she was about to zip it up. The wolf heard him and was flattered with such a comment.

"Not to spoil this moment, but I don't think the Rustbucket can handle fourteen people." Danny said after doing a headcount over everyone there. His answer came in the form of a honking horn, they all turned to face a hearse themed bus coming at them.

"I personally drive that when we decide to go on a field trip. I didn't use it this time because you brought your own transport." Miss Grimwood said to the thee of them as their hand and dragon chum were coming out of the bus.

"Guess that works too." He said back to her before adding, "I think the girls should go with the head mistress to keep her company and the three of us will take the Rustbucket." The duo nodded and headed inside, the same for the ghouls.

"Do not worry about a thing, Milla." The head lady said before flipping a switch causing a rather large sunroof to open. The lizard took this as her cue and carefully pulled herself inside of it.

"Alright, let's head out." Ben said and rolled out with the hearse right behind him. They headed out in somewhat silence aside from the phantom powerhouse looking at the two in the front seat in an odd fashion.

"Yes, we're not wearing our jackets: stop staring." Jake shouted to his fellow hero friend in anger. Aside from that the ride was smooth.

"Looks like our families came up with a good idea." Ben said to the others when he saw three different style homes sitting side by side by side of each other.

"That's convenient." Danny said to them and waited until his friend pulled over to the side before exiting the vehicle, and Grimwood did the same on her end. The fourteen left the their transports and walked over to the group.

"Ben?" A man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt said to the brown haired youth.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" The hero of heroes questioned after seeing the Plumber before him.

"I'm here to pick up my RV since your back and all." The gray haired man pointed out since he said that it was only a loaner. "One other thing." He added before walking over and started to turn the head of the Omnitrix in a certain manner until it said:

"All former aliens re-locked." The grandson looked at his grandfather with a questionable expression on his face, so he answered with:

"Where would the fun be if you still had Fourarms and Diamondhead." He said to him which at that time an angered voice shouted through the heavens.

"JAKE! What are you waiting for! Come in here and say hi to your parents right this min…" The shorter elderly man stopped his shouting when he spotted Miss Grimwood, and at that moment he transformed and flew over to her.

"Crushing hard on Miss G just like the fruit seller in Hawaii." Jake stated with a confident grin, but was ignored.

"I think you may need to find a home of your own. Mind if I help you with that?" The alien gunman questioned and knew that the worse it was physically the more she was going to love it.

"Thank you, Mr…." She stalled since she was not properly introduced to either man. Max knew why she stalled and decided to help her out.

"My name is Maxwell Tennyson: former Plumber of planet Earth, but my friends and my family call me Max." The veteran said to her with a kind smile.

"And I am Luong Lao Shi: the Chinese Dragon, at your service." The dragon said before becoming human again. The woman was happy to have the help since she was not familiar with this city's layout.

"I appreciate the help, but I do not want to leave my bus." She said to the two of them, and that was when she saw the bigger man pull out some sort of device that looked like Ben's logo.

"This can act as a communicator. Luong and I will be in the Rustbucket, and we can talk about what you want in a house." The fighter said which caused the other teacher to speak out:

"If it's okay with you I would like to go with, who I can only guess is the leader of these girls." The dragon informed the Plumber. Max could see that he was interested in her, and he kind of was too, but after the business with - Xylene and Verdona he decided to keep his distance when it came to the dating circuit.

"Whatever floats your boat. Good luck with your folks, Ben." He said before boarding the Rustbucket. As he was getting ready some of the girl ghouls left with them: Elsa, Tannis, Milla, Mezu, and Morgan.

"Don't try to scare them too much." The stein said before boarding, and with that the two machines drove off. The six looked at one another as if one of them knew what to do next. Eventually the six paired up and went to their individual homes.

'Man, I hope this works.' Danny thought before opening the door to see no one inside the house except:

"Behold! I am the Box Ghost, and I have come to strip this place of all cube like containers!" A familiar spirit said after coming through from the ground which his threat did nothing to either of them.

"Uh, BG is this going to take much longer. I need to introduce my parents to Phantasma." Danny said to the weak ghost before him even though he knew in one possible future this spirit has some pretty sweet moves.

"Oh, Danny it's you. Your mom threatened to drag me by my toenails to the ghost zone if I didn't give you this note." The false foe said before taking a small yellow note from his dark blue overalls.

"Thanks." The hero said back before taking the note and gave it a quick read:

"Meet us at Gwen Tennyson's house.

Love,

Mom' The note said along with an address to said building.

"Good thing Ben told us the address of his family members and friends." Fenton said before leaving his home.

"So, where is everybody, Scales?" Winnie questioned after she and Jake entered their home, and had the same result. The two of them tried looking in every single direction, but saw no one but each other.

"That's weird. Not even a note." The New Yorker said before activating two of his weapons of choice, "Ears and eyes of the dragon." He called out and looked around. His werewolf lover decided to do the same and use her enhanced senses.

'Where could they be?' The unlikely couple of two thought as one after coming up empty handed. Both grew worried since there was no sign of them until the phone rang.

"Don't worry, Wonder wolf, I got this." Jake said to her before gliding with his wings to the phone in the kitchen from his place at the Dining Room table. "Hello, Long residence, this is the main member Jake Long speaking." The human themed dragon said while picking up the land lined phone with his tail.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, you have got to see Gwen's house it is so big! And all these rooms! I'm thinking of moving here for a bit!" The sister of the American Dragon shouted in pure joy and excitement over said place.

"So, that's where you are huh?" The older sibling questioned, but for an answer was a dial tone. 'She hung up on me. Typical.' The red scaled hero thought before calling out, "Winnie, I know where they are." She heard him and headed to the kitchen.

"Where?" She asked him, but was caught off guard as he transformed all the way, picked her up bridal style, and flew out the door. The teenage dragon flew out so fast that the wind shut the door for him.

"Did you hear something?" Ben questioned to his girlfriend as he was showing her his front and back yards. "Okay, time to see the expressions on my parents faces when I tell them that I am dating the best vamp…I mean dhampir ever." He said to her, and corrected to title he was about to use. To his pleasure she blushed from his good comment.

"Uh…Ben, remember what my daddy told you about vampire class and new homes." Sibella said to the alien hero after he entered his home. The brown haired teen in question turned and saw that she was still outside.

"Oh…right. I Ben Tennyson, protector of Earth, welcome Sibella, daughter of Dracula into my home." He said to her in a gentleman tone, and with that she was able to enter with no problem.

"Thank you Benji." She whispered before pecking him on the cheek. After a short blush session the two of them began looking for Carl and Sandra.

"Where are they?" Ben questioned after looking through the house as a human as did Sibella, but the young bat saw something on the refrigerator - a note:

'Ben,

Your father and I decided to go to your cousin' Gwen's home with some new friends. Meet us there as soon as you get this message.

Love,

Mom

'So, they are at his cousin's home.' The violet vixen thought, but decided that it would be funnier not to tell him of the note…at least not yet. She watched as her man began looking in every room about three times over, and came up bone dry.

"Oh man. I can't find them. They didn't even give me a note to tell me where they are." Tennyson said before flopping on the chair at the kitchen table. "Maybe they…" He started to say, but was interrupted by a clearing throat noise from behind him.

"Did you decide to look at the refrigerator for clues, Benji?" She questioned to him while thumbing at the yellow sticky note on the cold based machine. He looked at her and then the note before answering her in an embarrassed tone:

"I knew that." He said to her which caused his female friend to roll her eyes at his comment. He gave it a quick read and then turned to her. "Time to fly." He said to her before heading toward there door.

"Jet…Goop? Stupid watch!" The green glob mumbled as he looked at his new found hands. Dracula's dhampir walked over and could tell that her friend was not in the form he wanted. "Guess we should go just the same." He said and opened the door.

'I better help him out.' She thought before transforming into her bat form, grabbed the anti-gravity device, and flew off with him right behind her.

"Whoa!" The Polymorph shouted before outstretching his hand to shut the door. "A little warning might have been nice." He said to his 'abductor' as they flew on.

"Sorry, Benji, just thought we should not keep your parents waiting." She replied back before focusing on her flying. Since there was nothing more he could to the hovering blob turned in the direction of his girlfriend to see where he was going.

"Ben, Sibella." A voice shouted out, and to the alien's relief it was his friend: Danny along with his girlfriend Phantasma was coming up to them from behind them while holding hands.

"Looks like we all got the same thing at home: head to your cousin's crib." Jake said as he was flying to the female phantom's right side with Winnie in his, still bridal style, arms.

"Yeah, but why?" The transformed teen said to the others as he saw his cousin's home coming up, and as soon as the six landed four of them transformed back to human just in case.

"It's about time, Jake. I told you your parents were at Gwen's home." The Chinese dragon said to them causing the group of six to turn and see the other ghouls along with Grimwood, Max, and Luong.

"No, you…statement retracted." The American dragon informed since he knew that an argument with family always ends with him on the losing end. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" He questioned since seeing them here did not make much sense.

"Simple, while you guys were checking out your homes we had found the best home for the job, and came right here." Max explained to them before adding, "Don't worry we got here about an hour before you guys." This eased them a little bit before the team headed toward the front door.

"What about me?" The zilla of the team questioned with sorrow since she did not want to be left alone for very long. They all thought of it, but Ben, who knew what it was like to be the vertically challenged one, had an idea.

"We'll have everyone meet up in the front room. That way we'll still be with you and our parents can still meet you." He said to the tallest girl who smiled and nodded at her head. With that matter settled Elsa opened the door and standing before them were their parents.

"Hi, Danny, and these must be your new friends." The one in orange shouted at the top of his lungs causing all but the person in question, and two others to stand there unscathed.

"You'll get used to it." Danny whispered to Phantasma before walking into the building. When Danny walked in he was accompanied by his family, and the same for Jake, but when it came to Ben his mother saw something odd.

"Something wrong, dear?" The mother of the hero of heroes said in a concerned tone as the one in purple was not coming in after her son.

"Huh?" Ben questioned and after the grandfathers, Grimwood, and all but two ghouls came in. "Yeah, don't worry. My parents, and those of the others don't bite." He said to her before adding in a cocky fashion, "Just your parents do." She rolled her eyes at that comment before replying.

"It's not that Benji." She said to the hero of a boyfriend before giving him an impish wink; the wink caused it's target to blush. "What did you have to do at your home so that I could come in?" She questioned, and as soon as she said that he realized what the winged one was talking about.

'Right.' He thought before smacking his forehead out of forgetting what happened just a little while ago. "Sorry, Sibella." He said before showing the others what she meant, "Miss Sibella, daughter of Dracula, would you honor me in coming into my cousin's home?" She chuckled at his gentleman act, and decided to meet him the rest of the way:

"I would be delighted, sir." She said back and used the tips of his open jacket in a curtsy pose. Once that was over she entered the home of the alien cousin. She saw that Danny had done what Ben said and they were in the front room.

"Okay, I guess we should go…" Jake said to them and was about to tell his parents, and the other parents, of their female friends, and what went down on their watch, but was interrupted by his father.

"Wai, wai, wait there Jake-o-rino. I think we should explain how us, the parents of you heroes gone teachers, met while you were away." The brown haired father to the red scaled magical reptile said before looking to the others.

"I know what the old saying is ladies first, but maybe I should explain the father's meeting." Carl stated before looking at the six women around him, and after getting a nod by all he went on. "Well, for me it started when I went to the store to pick up some supplies…" He said and then carried on.

"Things have been pretty quiet without Ben or his forms around the house." An earlier Carl whispered to himself as he was grocery shopping for his wife. In his cart there was the basics: deli sliced meat, chips, hot dogs, various forms of bread, and ice cream.

"Darn. Maddie's a great wife, and an even better Ghostbuster, but I can never make heads or tails about the stuff she writes." A voice said as he was looking at a simple five piece list. The statement was heard by the native of Bellwood.

"Is everything okay?" The brown haired father questioned to his fellow man who had his cart overflowing with ham and fudge. 'Someone's first time shopping on his own.' Carl thought and recalled that his cart was filled with Super Bowl supplies.

"Oh." The man in orange said after registering the voice, and then added, "I am Jack Fenton, father of Danny Phantom - the ghost hero that saved the world from a ghost resistant space rock." The comment made the other male smile within.

'So, this guy's kid is also a hero, and by the sound of it he's ghost class.' The father of the Omnitrix-bearer thought before listening to the rest of the other's comment.

"I'm trying to shop for my wife: Maddie Fenton, but I can't make heads or tales of her chicken scratch." Jack informed the other before handing him the paper in question. After a quick skim the father of a Plumber knew where that stuff was.

"I'll take care of this for you. By the way my name is Carl Tennyson, but sadly my son can only read about heroes in comics on the newspaper." The brown haired father said before walking into another aisle. The two stayed together and the uncle to an alien listened to the proud father's statement, but that was cut short by another voice.

"I think my wife just wanted me out of her hair. I've been to five and have yet to find - Cloudscreen." A man wearing a pair of glasses said while looking at the single word on a sliver of paper. The comment got to the ears of both fathers who smiled since their wives pulled the same stunt with the same word.

"Afraid your right about that. A standard wife ploy." Carl said to the third father as they were getting closer. "My name is Carl Tennyson, and this is my new friend - Jack Fenton…" The father of the watch wielder said before being interrupted.

"Father of Danny Phantom, the ghost that saved the world from a ghost free space rock." The comment did not register the one that had a dragon for a son.

"In any case…" Tennyson said to the other father before adding, "Since you seem to have a few things how about we go to the check out and find our wives." The third smiled at that idea, and decided to do so.

"By the way I am Jonathan Long from New York, nice to meet you two." The third father said as they were checking out what they bought. The group of fourteen just stayed silent for a bit before Danny broke it.

"Fudge and ham? Seriously?" The black haired youth questioned which caused his father to look away and whistle innocently.

"Guess it's my turn." Sandra said since she wanted to keep the ball rolling, and did not want to have a father/son fight. "My story starts with…" She started to say and the three told them their story.

"Another nice day at the park." Sandra said as she laid on the grass of the park just looking at the clouds roll by. 'I miss you, Ben.' She thought as she saw a cloud in the shape of Humungousaur roll past her. The young mother's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fighting.

"Nice roundhouse you got there." A woman in blue said to an average dressed woman as the two of them were sparing in an open, secluded part of this new park; they chose seclusion for the sake of staying away from any perverts in the area.

"What can I say? Woman self defense classes along with my dad's personal training comes in handy." A raven haired woman said back while trying to keep the fact that her father taught her fighting moves reserved only for dragons. "What about you? You almost had me with that split kick." The New York woman said back with a smug look.

"Well, a girl has to keep in shape in case a ghost appears in her house, and her ghost powered son isn't around." The red head woman said back, and was vague since the spirit her son faces, the white faced tough guy, accidentally phased into the bathroom when she got out of the shower" earning him an immediate trip back to the portal - by her.

"Ghost powered son, huh?" The second woman questioned before letting out a secret she's had on her since his birth. "Keep this a secret, but my son has the carried down family trait of being a dragon." This surprised the unmasked woman, but she smiled just the same.

"A dragon and a ghost, eh." A third woman said causing the two of them to turn and face her. A blonde haired woman walked over to the fellow mothers and decided to let them in on a secret of her own. "Well, my son can turn into a swamp creature, tan lizard, flying manta ray, small white creature, big brained crab, blue monkey with four arms…" She said but was cut off by the one with a pink jacket.

"We get it - he's a shape-shifter." She said and the one in blue felt like saying something:

"I don't think we've been introduced, I am Maddie Fenton mother of Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom." The one in blue said.

"Hi, I'm Susan Long, mother of Jake Long the American Dragon." The one in the pink jacket said to the two.

"And I am Sandra Tennyson, mother of Ben Tennyson the wielder of the Omnitrix: a device of alien origin and power." The third mother said and saw skeptical looks from the other two so she added, "Recall what your sons are, and that people think they are fakes then consider my son." The two did and saw her point.

"Then after a few stories of your pre-hero days we went to pick up our daughters." The female ghost hunter said to the group who were surprised of how quickly they had become friends. Tennyson then looked to his cousin with a raised eye brow expression.

"Something tells me your involved in this one." He said to her, but since both already knew the answer she just went on with it.

"Okay, honey, here's ten dollars. Go and buy your book. Look around for a bit, and I'll be back in an hour." A raven haired woman said at the entrance of a book store not noticing a red head listening in and drinking a Starbucks beverage.

"Well, if you do get back I'll be in the 'Bitter children of celebrities' section. A pre-teen said to her mother politely.

"Okay. Don't get lost." The older woman said and didn't leave until she saw her friend go into the section that she said she was going to. While the pig-tailed one was looking at a book about Jason David Frank another in a section beside the celebrities was checking out a different book.

"He's a villain, but he's so insightful to the teenage mind." An orange haired girl said while looking over at the book. As they both were doing their reading the one that came in for a drink decided to get to know them better.

"I mainly came in here for my usual Starbucks order, but after hearing comment I can't help but think that your into super villains and heroes. We might have something to talk about." She said not knowing that her talk got the attention about the one behind her.

"Let me guess: your brother a hero?" The raven haired girl questioned to the one that spoke of good and evil.

"Cousin act…" The drinker said but stopped and changed to, "How did you know?" The brought a smile to the young girls face before she answered:

"I'm sorta a hero-in-training. My brother, however, is a full blown hero." She informed the other two, and added, "I am Haley Long by the way." The two decided to do the same as her.

"I am Gwendolyn Tennyson, but every one calls me Gwen, and by cousin goes by the name - Ben Tennyson." The red head informed and then let the third one inform the others about herself.

"And I am Jasmine Fenton, but everyone calls me Jazz. My brother is a hero too, but spiritual in power." The older sister said to the others. With that the three paid for their books, met their mothers, and then the fathers.

"And that's pretty much everything." Gwen said to the group with a smile. Since neither the Dragon or the space protector wasn't saying anything the ghoul school guessed that was their first meeting.

"Well…" Susan the mother of the Am. Drag. said to them before able to add, "Why don't you tell us about your time at the Ghoul School." The trio of heroes were prepared to tell them of their first meeting, and meeting their parents, but not so much of telling them of their new love lives, but they knew they had to.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben, forms, other characters from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long, other characters from Disney

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, other characters from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School from Hannah-Barbara

Aided by Vanessa Masters

BJD Ghoul School 15

New place, new home: same lovable boyfriends

"It was pretty easy, but before we start that a guess we should go by introductions first. Ghost-boy, you first." The dragon said to the spirit beside him who nodded and stood up from his sitting spot.

"This is Phantasma, the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera; not to mention the kindest female ghost I've ever met." He said while motioning to the blue skinned girl beside him.

"Thank you Danny darling." The girl beside him said before leaning her head on his shoulder once he sat back down. The comment got the attention of all, but his family seemed happy after hearing that.

"My turn." Jake said and added, "This is Wonder wol…I mean Winnie the werewolf, daughter of the Werewolf." The dragon of New York said as he changed from his pet name to her at the last second but the five still caught it.

"Nice move there, Scales." The orange furred girl said back while elbowing him in the gut.

"Guess I just wanted to tell them somehow that I am in love with the best werewolf ever." He said while messing her hair up with his right hand. This interaction caused his parents to smile since they could tell that Jake was truly happy with this girl.

"Before I introduce the one in purple I'd like to introduce you guys to the other students." Ben said before walking over to the window and opening it a bit. "The first that I want you to meet is Milla, Godzilla's daughter." He said to the group causing the girl in question to bend down and look right through the window.

"Um…hello, Tennyson, Fenton, and Log family." She said to them while gently waving at them, and aside from Fu who was hiding behind his old friend the others waved to her in return.

"Over there is Morgan, daughter of the creature from the Black Lagoon, and Mezu, one of four classes from the planet Mars." He said to the family members and pointed to two girls who simply said as one:

"Hello." They were a bit shy of meeting new people even though they were family members of their gym teachers.

"Here we have Elsa Frankenteen, daughter of Frankenteen senior and Tannis the Mummy's daughter." Ben said while gesturing over to the two in question.

"Hey there." The one in green said to them with a wave of the hand.

"Hi, there families of our coaches." Tannis said to them while waving cutely at them. The group of fourteen: Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Jonathan, Susan, Haley, Loug, Fu dog, Max, Carl, Sandra along with Gwen and her parents.

"Second to last is the lady that leads the school, Miss Grimwood." Ben said as he pointed to the one in the simple pink outfit with red cloak.

"You all have helped raise three amazing boys." She admitted to them causing them all to feel honored by what she said about their boys. Ben then looked down and decided that now was the time for the final girl.

"Last, but definitely not least is Sibella, the daughter of Count Dracula himself." He said to them all while gently pulling her closer to him. She giggled and said back:

"Thanks for saving me last, Benji." The whole group before them could see that the coaching gig did wonders for them since the trio of heroes now each had someone special. Unlike the last time the family members could tell that these girls really liked their boys.

"Those are all good and everything, but what happened over there." Carl questioned to the group since he wanted to know if his son and friends got into any trouble. The trio of heroes looked at one another not sure if they should tell them the truth, but they all knew that they would find out eventually so they decided to get it over with.

"Our stay there wasn't half bad." Danny started to say before continuing with their first meeting with the girls which caused both the alien hero and the female ghost to be a little embarrassed over what was said.

"You really liked me even when we first met." The bat creature whispered into her love's ear causing him to turn as red as Jake's scales.

"Man, you had it bad even before you met my little brother." Jazz commented after Danny spoke of the Danny Phantom themed room he passed by on the way to his.

"Bad thing is. Most of that stuff was being brought out before I revealed myself to the world, and even now they don't ask me about that stuff." The ghost of Amity Park said to them in a miffed tone.

"Anyway there was other stuff to deal with." Jake said while picking up his friend's slack before speaking of their training session, the match, and the Halloween Party: causing another batch of comments.

"Seriously Ben?" Gwen questioned after hearing the story, but since he lived it the hero of heroes was not really paying attention, so she had to bring him up to speed. "The whole connecting Swampfire's head to his body and then letting her throw you out the window." He thought of it and remembered with embarrassed sweat:

"Swampfire!" He shouted aloud when the light died down. The transformed teen spun his head eleven times, since he knew that this form had no bones to worry about.

"Seriously that is both cool and messed up at the same time." The red jacketed warrior said to the other who stayed in that present form. With their location devoid of sound Ben was able to hear his neck beginning to rip apart due to how fast he did that stunt.

"Uh-oh." The fire/grass creature said, and before another word was spoken the head came off and fell to Ben's direction, who used his claw hands to catch it. Since he was not expecting it the fellow hero threw the head out of fright.

"What?" He questioned when he saw that the others were staring at him. "That caught me by surprise." He added, praying that they would believe his words. It was then that Sibella saw a root of sorts slowly slither out of the base of the head, and head straight for the: still standing upright body.

'What's all this?' She questioned as she, and the others continued to watch what was going on. The group watched as the root found it's way to the top of the body, and as soon as it was in the head was alive again.

"Okay, that's new." The head said with a groan before seeing that his body was walking around trying to find the rest of itself. "Over here. This way!" The main piece of the body shouted in between whistles before finishing with, "Oh, right, duh. What am I whistling for - I'm the part with ears" By this time the vampire walked over and picked it up.

"How are you doing, Ben?" She questioned to the piece in her hands. The sight of a friend brought a smile to the brains of the body.

"Sibella, great! You can reattach me with the rest of me. Uh…what are you doing?" He said with a smile but ended with a confused look since she was walking away from the wandering body. She turned her prize to face a full body open window, and when she got there the female angled the head down before bringing it back to her face. "You wouldn't dare." He said to her not wanting to believe that a student of any caliber was capable of this.

"Here, Swampfire body." She said while tugging on the vine connecting the head to the body. When the rest felt the tug it walked over to the source. As it did the vine pulled itself into the body: more and more.

"Had me worried there." Swampfire head said to her as he saw the body heading right to the window. Sadly she did not give the body the chance to combine instead she threw it out the window; after feeling this the rest of it ran after it.

'Impressive.' The daughter of the best known night stalker thought as she saw the body connect with the head before splash down.

"Oh, yeah there's that." Tennyson said to his cousin and did not like to remember that little piece of what happened at the school.

"Kudos on trying to see which one's better aliens or monsters." Jack said to the teen after hearing of the alien vs. monster challenges, and liked them all. It was then a question came to two out of three of the heroes minds.

"Say, Danny, what did you do with the remote after the game." Ben questioned since that was one thing he needed to figure out. The others watched him for an answer.

"I kept it on me, but it was crushed when we fell into that well." He said back to him which caused the parents to become concerned after hearing that. "I spoke of our first encounter, Jake told them of the fun with the Volleyball game, so now it's Ben's turn to tell you guys about our meeting with Revolta." Danny said and then let the shape-shifter take it from there.

"Okay…well after the Volleyball game and the party we thought that we could just chill for a while. Come next morning Danny here surprised all of us with his 'jog through the bog' idea." Ben started to say, but was interrupted by the ghost child.

"I didn't find out until later that Revolta hypnotized me: sort of like what Ember did to me at the start of my hero career." He said and his parents and sister knew what he was getting at since he was a bit obsessed over his old friend.

"While we were at the bog the eight of us separated into different spots. And that was when everything went wrong." He said to them while telling them over what happened to their responsibility on their watch:

"Dude!" Danny shouted to the hero that had just landed before pointing to the three in question. "You're girlfriend is being Bat-napped!" He said as they continued to watch them fly away.

"No! If I don't get her back, not only will I not be able to confess my feelings to her." Ben started to say before imaging an enraged Dracula tearing him a new one, but he feared what that new one might be. "Worst if the Count finds out I lost her. He'll hold me accountable." Tennyson added once he found his voice again.

"Don't worry, dude, we'll get the other spookie beauties to help us rescue her." The Amity apparition pointed out as he patted Ben on the back in a comforting manner.

"If they already hadn't been Zombified!" Their third friend said to the ground heroes. The two looked up and saw that it was Jake flying down to them with Matches in his arms. They wanted to know how the smaller dragon found them, but decided to over look it for now.

"You don't mean Elsa?" Ben questioned in a worried tone since he wanted to know just how many they were down by; he was not pleased that he answered back with a nod.

"And little Miss…" The dragon stalled and imitated a familiar laugh: one that came from a certain Phantom admirer.

"Not Phanty!" He shouted aloud in a dumbfounded tone. It was then he recalled what had happened between the two of them:

"You know…I heard from Ben that they were planning on playing Hide and Shriek, and Ben's it. Better tell the others." Fenton said to her in hopes that she would believe him.

"Hide and Shriek - oh I love that game." She squealed before flying back to the ground, and then ran off to find her friends.

'How could I have been so stupid.' Danny thought not knowing that Ben was the one preventing him from hitting the ground.

"Danny, you've got to pull yourself together." The shape-shifter pointed out before propping his friend against a tree before adding, "If who ever is behind this has her and Elsa, then they got the other girls too." He had a feeling that he was right, but wasn't sure until he heard it from the informant.

"They got Winnie…" Jake said in a sadden tone. The taller dragon watched as the guard dragon, who he placed on the ground earlier, whimper a bit before rubbing against Jake's scaly leg.

"All the more reason to go after them!" Danny said to them after feeling his hero groove returning to him. Ben decided to say something new to raise their spirits even higher.

"To the Girlfriend Saving Mobile!" He shouted while pointing his finger up for dramatic effect. There was a small pause as the three others were just staring at him awkwardly.

'Hmm, girlfriend saving mobile? Good name.' Max thought after hearing of his Rustbucket's second name. The hero continued with other pieces along with their well dweller moment.

'So, Sphinx hair in water can neutralize our fire.' The Chinese dragon thought as he listened to how his grandson along with the dragon sitting on Grimwood's lap was affected in that matter. It was then Ben, and the others spoke of their confessions during battle:

"Where…where are we?" Tannis questioned in bewilderment since the last thing she knew of was being dragged into the shack.

"I don't know…" Winnie said to her before hearing a yell behind them. She turned around to see a woman with green hair electrocuting the dragon teacher causing her to shout, "But my boyfriend is in trouble!" This caused the second girl to get a little confused.

"Boyfriend?" Tannis questioned, wondering if what she heard was right.

"Later." The orange furred wonder shouted back to her friend as she bound off to battle despite the embarrassed tone in her fur.

"One more charge and your through lizard." Revolta said to the creature who was using the back wall to try and support himself. She was about to electrocute the webbing again, but she had to use it to deflect a flung stool. "What?!" She bellowed out of anger for being interrupted. Winnie ran to the battle on all fours to get there faster, but after a small snarl Revolta tightened her grip on her wand. "You'll pay for that!" She shouted in anger and fired a small explosion at the girl in question.

'That didn't feel pleasant.' Winnie thought after being blown off of her paws.

"Winnie!" The mummy shouted in alarm before stepping into battle herself. The young one did so by redirecting another blast of webbing, meant for Winnie, back at the user with her bandages. As the witch tried to free herself from her own weapon the witch's wand fell from her hand, and misfired at the dragon.

'Now's my chance.' Long thought before burning it off. When that was done he decided to clear something up with the wolf beside him. "Thanks for the save, Wonder Wolf." The hero started to say but after a sly smile he added, "Or should I say - Wonder Girlfriend?" His add-on startled the land fang creature.

'Very touching.' Haley thought since there was a part of her that was into that sort of romance stuff. Ben explained himself next:

"Sibella, please come back to me!" The green jacketed one shouted to her before continuing with, "I know I've been trying to put distance between us…but…it was because I had my heart broken." The operator of the Omnitrix then looked at her square in the eye and finished with, "But that was then and this is now…I love you Sibella! Half vampire or not." Ben then kissed Sibella square on the lips, instantly her eyes went from slit to green. The daughter of darkness put her hands on his shoulders as she came out of her spell.

"Dhampir…" The young woman said as she pulled away from her friend.

"What?" Ben questioned to her in a confused, but grateful tone; confused over what she said, but grateful that she was back to her old self. He took the time to sit up since he fell to the ground due to her attack.

"I'm a dhampir, my mother was a human. While Daddy is a...well…you know what he is. Also…" Sibella explained to her friend while blushing deeply and then wrapped her arms around the shape-shifter's neck. "I love you, too, my shape-shifting alien hero!" She finished saying while in that hug. Overjoyed by what he heard Tennyson picked her up and spun her around for a while. It wasn't until they heard the sound of web tearing to stop their hug.

"True love can conquer all, after all." Gwen whispered since the had a feeling that the potion she used was pretty powerful without their meddling. The group then spoke of how Danny was turned into a frog and the roasted spider-bat. It was then Danny spilled how he a Phantasma got familiar with each other:

"What? Who?" The ghoulish ghost said in a bewildered tone before looking down and saw a frog sitting in her lap. "Oooh! What a cute, little froggy." She exclaimed before picking him up and kissing him on the nose. The others watched as the spell was lifted and the ghost-boy took the place of the frog. When Phantasma saw this her eyes widened since she was kissing her crush right on the lips.

"WOW!" Danny said in excitement before becoming severely embarrassed. That kiss sure packs a punch." He said with a blush evident on his face for all to see. When the device was down Revolta turned her sights to the eight before her.

'A classic meeting - nice.' Jazz thought since she liked that classic move of meeting a man, and wished it was that easy for her someday. Ben then explained one other thing to them.

"Like I told you guys I have a new guy, and here he is." Ben said to them before activating his weapon and transformed into…

"Bloodrush!" He shouted out before adding, "After a minor fight with Revolta, a fusion with Humungasaur, sending her and the Grim Creeper into the Null Void, and getting praise from their parents we simply kicked back and relaxed after that."

"That's great to hear, Ben, but where are all these young ladies going to stay?" Carl questioned the night flyer since that was one thing that did raise concern for all.

"Not a problem." Max said to all before finishing with, "An old buddy of mine is saving a house for them just around the corner." That said the silver haired Plumber walked off. The others followed his lead and followed him over to a broken down old mansion.

'This place will be perfect for them.' The trio thought before meeting a woman of sorts. Standing in the doorway was someone that looked like the Spider-friend's foe - Arachnoid, but had claws and clothing of sorts over her human half.

"Sorry for the wait, Contessa. Just wanted everyone to get better acquainted." Max said to his spider pal. She glared at him out of anger causing him to flinch for a moment.

"Waste my time and you'll regret it." She snarled back at them before turning around and headed into the building into the building. "Come on. Let's get going." She ordered to them and they all followed.

"We'll check out the place through the elevator." She said to them, and once all but Milla had to stay outside due to her sheer size. The machine was an old fashioned lever, and with a simple pull they went down into the basement.

"Why are we starting down here?" Ben questioned since this was not the part that they should start off with. The spider woman ignored him and walked forward toward the main attraction. Since none of them knew the lay of the land the group followed after her, and was relieved that the hallway was pretty spacious, so none of them were wedged too closely.

'This still feels nice though.' Sibella thought as she transformed into her bat form and was perched on the changeling's shoulder. Everyone saw that but knew that it was her own way of getting closer to him, so his parents and cousin allowed it. The group stopped in front of a rather large machine of sorts.

"This is the generator room it provides power for the entire mansion. Separate from that of Bellwood, I would advice against touching it though since it produces 600,000 volts per second." Their tour guide said to them after showing them the room where the device was.

'600,000 volts.' The stein girl thought before advancing into the room. She pulled out her portable shockman, which had a plug-in for a mini jumper cable clamp, and she put the clamp on a livewire, finishing with putting the headset on her bolts.

"Is she crazy!" All three mothers shouted in alarm since they worry for any of their son's friends. The trio gave their worried mothers a kind smile as if telling them: she's used to these sort of things. That gesture given they calmed down a bit, but were still concerned until the young girl shouted at the top of her lungs:

"Yep, that's 600,000 volts all right. I know where I'm staying." She then put her gear away and then joined the others. When the strength of the ghoul school rejoined them they all journeyed to another spot of the base of the home.

"And in here is the…" Contessa said to them, but stopped as a pair of splashing caused her to look into the room she just opened. "Oh my! I forgot the sub-basement was flooded and we never got to drain it." She explained it as they all could now here the sound of water being sloshed around.

"Don't you dare." Morgan said to her while enjoying the water. The water based ghoul then put her arms to the back of her head and just floated there - enjoying the room she was in. "This is great! Dark, dreary, smells funny." She said to the others in complete bliss.

"Something brushed against my leg!" Jake, who was the second one that fell in, shouted out to them in pure panic.

"And unseen creatures swimming below? I love it!" The Lagoon lady said in happiness, and now REALLY couldn't wait to move into her new room. Grimwood knew what the new girl wanted, but wanted to make sure that the others had good rooms as well.

"Come along Morgan, let's see the other rooms before you get too comfortable." The headmistress said to the new girl who reluctantly swam back to the others. Helper, the spirit hand, flew over and grabbed the red dragon by the mane, and dragged him back to the edge of the hallway.

"We'd better get to the elevator since the rest is on the higher levels." Their guide to them said to them and headed for the elevator at the other side of the hallway. The other levels were pretty normal: bathroom, kitchen, living room, and family room, but then they came to the third floor.

"Is there a problem, Contessa?" Max questioned to his old friend who seemed to be looking around: anticipating something. She then sighed in realization before answering him:

"It's just that there is often a blood flow here of unknown origin, but I guess the Ataduaca clan took care of that." The others said nothing, they just followed after her, and into the hallway. "As you can see somehow in a second these rooms were themed in a blink of an eye." She said and gestured to three open rooms.

'Paradox.' Ben thought since he knew that that particular time walker could do such a thing, but decided to let that go for the moment. Phantasma, Tannis, and Winnie each checked out their selected rooms.

"WOW! A detailed sculpture of my Uncle Rath and his friends." The mummy's daughter shouted in awe. Sitting on a nightstand beside the sarcophagus was a sculpture of one human, four humans dressed in: snake, falcon, cat, and ram armor.

"Oh, this is soooooo cute!" The blue skinned beauty squealed with delight causing all of them to rush into her doorway to see if there was anything wrong. At first glance nothing seemed wrong until they saw the ghoul in question lying in bed holding a plushie of sorts. "A reversible Danny Darling plushie." She said and demonstrated because she knew that she was being watched.

'And again I don't get any money from that thing.' The hero in question thought as he saw the special feature of the toy. Jake knew that his friend was probably angry, but decided to not talk to him about it, and move onto the third room.

"My rooms not to bad either." She said to her boyfriend who carefully walked into her new room. "This has to be the best feature." She said to him at the sight of a balcony that was part of her far wall.

"Oh, yeah, it's great." He said to her, and could not help but think of that classic movie: Aladdin right at this moment, but he shook it off when he heard talking come from behind him.

"Come on, Jake, the tour's not over yet." Haley said to her brother before walking with the current. The duo looked at one another, and with a shrug followed after them. Their guide stopped and opened another door, but all they saw was a spiral staircase going up.

"This was once a belfry, but there hasn't had a bell in it for over twenty years." She said to them, and added a sorrowful expression at the end since it did have a beautiful ring for such an old bell.

"I will take that room after all there is that batty phrase: bats in the belfry." The violet vixen said to her and then looked at her lover. "I am sure that Bloodrush and Jetray could pay me a visit if I choose that room." She said to him causing the hero in question to blush.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess I could try." He said to her with an embarrassed expression. After a few stifled giggling the group moved onto the next room. The instant they saw that it was an old fashioned observatory Gwen and Ben shuddered a bit since they still recall Animo stealing the faceplate of the Omnitrix, and making mutants with it.

"If it is okay with everyone. I would like to take this room." Their alien friend - Mezu, said to them since she often felt homesick, and living in this beginner level observatory wouldn't make her feel that way as much.

"Of course my child." Miss Grimwood said to the student with a calm tone in her voice. Everyone really liked all of these rooms, but there was something bugging the heck out of the mother of the American dragon.

"Excuse me, but where do you propose to put Milla?" The raven haired mother questioned causing their guide to recall the daughter of Godzilla had to sit outside while the others explored the house. "I don't suppose there's a room big enough for her." She added before noticing the good natured smile on their guide's face.

"Actually there is one room." The spider said to them before leading them to the far wall of the whole mansion. Before them were a pair of fancy looking doors which after opening they saw that they were a part of a rather large room. "John Denver, a performer here, used it when he did his Christmas specials." She informed them as they were walking in.

"Oooh, John Denver." The male ghost hunter said with a shudder as soon as he heard that name. That action forced his wife to slap his right arm.

"Stop that." She ordered to him while doing the slap on the arm. The arachnid ignored that little exchange and focused on explaining a bit more about the room that they were in.

"At over ten stories of room up to the ceiling. I believe that the young miss should be comfortable." She assured to them, and since it was the last of the rooms she decided to let them explore before going to the woman willing to buy.

"Hey, Jakey, if you ever want to sing an Elvis song again. Here's where you could do it." The talking dog said to the guardian of the US. Everyone stared at the hero in question who became as red as his jacket, which was still on his girl's body.

"That was one time and to put the Gremlin ruining the wedding my mom was catering to an end." He said while trying to keep the embarrassment out of the tone of his voice. That comment caused two different reactions in two of the most important women in his life two different thoughts:

'I will never forget that time, Jake.' His mother thought with a kind smile as she recalled that hero time moment: winning the battle without his dragon powers. The second had other plans of learning that secret:

'I'll have to see if I can get him to sing for me.' She didn't want him to suspect her of anything so she added, "You can sing, Scales. Well, isn't that something."

"This still doesn't answer how she is going to get inside." Gwen said to their guide while gesturing to the human sized doorway that they just came through. This comment caused the expert of the home to chuckle a bit.

"Not a problem." She said to them and walked over to the stage area. Once there she tapped the base of the archway causing the spot she just touched to move and expose a button. "This is how." She said and pressed the button in question. To their surprise a rather large sliver appeared at the side of the hall.

"What's that noise?" The leather skinned giant in question whispered to herself before walking to where she heard the noise. "Now, what's this?" Milla questioned after seeing the man made cut in the room before her. The lizard walked through the hole and saw her friends below her.

"Welcome, Milla, this will be your room." Grimwood said to the tallest girl there. After a scan to the left and right of the room the ghoul in question smiled at having a big, man-made room all to herself.

"Now that she is here." The spider said before closing the hidden doorway. "What do you say, Grimwood. Interested?" She questioned and looked right at the headmistress of the females before her.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered back, and as the two of them did the paperwork, the guys helped the ghouls into moving in. The group was happy for one thing - they can now all live in one place now, but Jazz, Gwen, and Haley had a different thought going through their heads.


	16. Chapter 16

Ben, other characters, and forms from Cartoon Network/Man of Action

Jake Long, other characters from Disney

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom from Nickelodeon

Ghoul School from Hannah-Barbara

Owen from Cartoon Netork/TD

Aided by Vanessa Masters

BJD Ghoul School

An understanding

Even though that the girls now had a place to call home and they liked that they were living in the same town as their boyfriends, but Haley, Gwen, and Jazz were not convinced that everything was as it should be. "You know that they might be awfully sore about this." Haley, sister of the American Dragon, explained to the other two of this plan that they were making.

"We know that, but it had to be done." The ghost boy's sister commented after getting off of the phone with Sam Mason. The trio of girls thought that it best for the ex-girlfriends to meet up with the new ones.

"Not to mention that's why we sent them to the arcade in town - to stall them since I know how competitive her cousin was. They each called the one girl their family member thought thet were happy with - Sam, Rose, and Julie.

"True." The two others said since their kin had that same problem as well. The trio in question were at the arcade currently playing foosball with the dragon ahead of the alien three to nothing.

"Are you sure you've played this game before, Ben." The New Yorker questioned the local since he really wasn't trying. He received a growl from the other side of the table followed by said person putting in another batch of quarters.

"Let's try this again." Tennyson said to Long and gripped the handles: ready for combat. Danny watched them since he decided to play winner, at least for this one.

'At this rate I'll only have to worry about three points. I can beat that no problem.' Danny thought while watching his friends in action. Unknown to them was their family's plan of ex and new or the fact that the ghouls have already appoved of it them selves.

"Are we really doing the right thing?" Sibella questioned, wondering if this person would get angry that she and Ben had connected better then they had. Phantasma didn't know what to think, but she knew that if it was the other two they would be gone.

"I know it is Sibella. After all I want Rose to know how a mystic creature really feels about her kind." Winnie said with a snarl before walking over to her room since Fenton jet went to pick up Rose and Sam won't be in Bellwood for another half hour.

'I do hope that she keeps this Rose girl in one piece.' Grimwood thought who, like the Dhampir, was nervous about this game plan. As the ghouls were relaxing the girls in question just landed on the same road as Ben Tennyson.

"I wonder what this is all about." A blonde haired girl said as she exited the silver vehicle. The young woman in question scanned her surroundings and saw that she was in a quaint little town of sorts.

"Your guess is as good as mine." A goth themed girl said, following the other down the stairs to the road that they were in. Without saying a word their blue jump suited pilot flew the ship back to the roof of the home, and changed it back to base form. It was then the mother went back into her home half.

'Just hope this goes over well.' Maddie thought before going to their basement to fine tune one of her guns; a hobby that she has made - to deal with the stress in her life. Outside Fenton works the two new comers were just looking around strangely until a voice sounded off.

"Hello, are you two new here? Can I help you with anything?" The voice questioned, and the two saw that it was a girl with short black hair, pink sweater shirt, and sport shorts, but the one thing that worried them was the strange black and green creature at her feet.

"Ship. Ship." The thing said in a mechanical voice. At that moment the former lover of ghost and dragon could tell that the creature was harmless.

"I guess you could. My name is Sam Manson and this is my new friend Rose. We're visiting since friends of ours said to come here, and to this address." The goth said before holding up a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"My name is Julie, and I know where that place is. Follow me, or better yet…" The pink clothed one said but stalled as she looked at her pet, and finished with, "Ship, three person bycicle, please." The 'puppy' looked up at her for a moment, and after hearing her tone was sincere he did so.

"Ship." The one eyed creature said before turning into the item in question. To Julie's surprise the other two were not totally blown by what they saw, so she assumed that they were only in shock.

"Shall we go." The former alien lover said and peddled over to the address in question. Luckily the ride was pleasant, and no distractions at all, but it was not until they all got there that the third girl thought of something. 'Strange, Gwen asked me here too, but why? Is she angry over how things ended with Ben and I?' Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the creaking of the door in front of them.

"It's good for you three to have made it." The mana manipulator stated when she saw the three, plus Ship, before her. "Come on in." The girl stated before opening the door, they came in, and it was then they saw seven girls with the three that they already knew.

"We can see that you have company, so maybe we'll just…" Julie was saying in a polite fashion: believing her words to be true, and was about to turn around when a leather based foot slammed before them.

"No offense, Julie, but I'm afraid we must insist." One familiar red head said to them causing the trio to walk into the building. As soon as Rose came inside Haley sammed the door shut, transformed to full dragon, and then stood in front of the door.

"I'm afraid we called you all here out of context." The secondary American dragon said to the three of them and waited for a response since she knew one of them wanted the truth.

"What's going on here?" The human female from Amity Park said to them since she knew a set up when she saw one. The two red heads knew that this was going to happen, but did not know where to start. Luckily for them the mistress of the school their family members went to came down the stairs.

"You three young ladies each know of you knows of men that go by the names - Jake Long, Danny Fenton, and Ben Tennyson." Grimwood said to them which caught the three of them off guard since they were unaware that this lady knew of their old lovers.

"How…how do you know those names." The blonde haired warrior asked after being rebapped about Danny on the way here, and Ben from Julie. The main reason of the stutter was by the one with orange hair due to the death stare she was giving her.

"Several weeks ago they came to my school: a finishing school for ghouls. There they met their students: Milla, Mezu, Morgan, Elsa Frankenteen, Tannis - the Mummy's daughter, Winnie the Werewolf, Phantasma, and Sibella." The head woman said while pointing to each girl. "In that time three of my girls fell head over heels for those three, but I think it best that the girls take it from here." The woman said before leaving with a small green dragon on her shoulder.

"So, how are we going to get the fang-tastic idea under way?" Sibella questioned to the rest of her team since she was not really sure what to do. They all began to think over what they could do until a familiar, to some, hysterical laughter was heard.

"How about you and Julie go in that room, and Winnie and Rose go in the other room. Sam and I will head to Burger Shack and talk there." The blue specter said to them, and before anything could be said she grabbed Sam and flew off.

"I guess we'll take her lead." Gwen said and with that they all separated into the two rooms. Most of the girls however went to support Sibella over Winnie considering how angry the young wolf is after hearing what carreer choice the ex used to be in.

"So…my name is Rose, and…" The former huntress said but was cut off by the girl before her.

"I know who you are." Winnie said with a snarl before explaining how her and the dragon met, and how it just kept growing since then. Once the tale was done Rose thought it best to put the two of them on even ground with one another.

"I assure you: I don't hunt anymore. Especially considering my old connection to the Magical Community." The blonde warrior said to the wolf with a pleading look in her eyes. The orange haired one knew that the mortal spoke of the dragon.

"Well…if it helps make things awkward with Scales…I mean Jake. Worrying about me mauling you or you mounting my head to the wall. I don't see why we can't have an understanding." The daughter to the werewolf said to the other and offered her hand for a handshake. Not wanting to seem mean, or double-crossing her new friend Rose accepted it.

'That went well.' Grimwood thought and then grew concerned over what the phantom was up to and how well that conversation was going on. At the Burger Shack Sam ordered an ice tea an veggie fries in butter, since that was the only vegan based item on their menu.

"I envy you and Danny." Sam said to the phantom girl before her after hearing the story of how they met and everything from then till now.

"Thank you." The other girl said with a big grin until what she said sunk in causing her to add, "Why?" The goth could tell that the spirit was confused so she decided to fill her in.

"Well…" The friend started to say while flipping her hair in an uneasy fashion since they were talking about her ex, but she knew that this had to be done. "If you knew us before we got together, there were complications. We were…are best friends, but when we dated nothing seemed to change . Making out was awkward…I don't think we ever stopped thinking each other as friends." She told the new girl the truth over how she felt about Danny Phantom. Phantasma said nothing yet just nodded in understanding. "The two of you already felt an attraction and it grew. There's no awkward from being friends or your parents not liking Danny. So, you two should have it easy." She said in defeat.

"Ohh." She giggles a bit before holding Sam's hand in a sympathetic fashion before continuing with, "Don't sell yourself short, Sam, there's a guy out there for you. Someone who will have the same interests and hobbies. Someone who you'll connect with. It didn't happen with Danny, but cheer up. Don't give up on me yet, there are a lot of great guys out there." That little bit moved her, but the moment was over when a familiar face came into the Burger Shack. It was the glutton from the death defying show - Total Drama.

"Can I throw up in your restroom? I'll buy something." The man, commonly known as Owen, said to the man behind the counter who didn't know what to say about that. Sam on the other hand just shuddered in disgust causing her talking companion to speak out.

"Okay. That is a bad example of man." She said before letting her friend drop off the money for what she bought. After that the phantom thought it best for them to fly back before the former lover of the Amity Park apparition lost it all over the floor. As they were flying back home one last duo was getting what needed to be said out of their systems:

"Because to be Frank." The American girl said before looking over at Elsa, but was able to continue with, "I mean honest. Your probably gonna be able to defend yourself. Even being with him during missions, able to help him. I'd just be stuck here on Earth…worried to death." The Dhampir could tell the mortal was saying the truth, and not just because of Julie giving her Ship, the Galvanic Mechomorph, to her; who's lines changed from green to purple on their own.

"I understand." Sibella said while putting her hand gently on the other girl's shoulder before continuing. "I think it's sweet of you to still care, despite not being romantically involved with him anymore." Their conversation was getting along great, but it was the stein to really make the human feel better about this new alliance.

"Yeah, Sibella, won't let anything happen to Ben and he won't let anything happen to her." The black and white haired girl then gave the child like alien a pat on the head before continuing with, "Just like how he won't let anything happen to Ship, because he is the connection between you two." It was at that time Phantasma and Sam got back to hear what the junior said along with Winnie and Rose who were going to give the pair some support. The strength of the ghouls looked and saw that: Sibella, Winnie, Tannis, Phantasma, Milla, Mezu, Morgan, Miss Grimwood, Jazz, Haley, Gwen, Rose, Sam, and Julie were all astonished over what she said.

"Wow, Elsa, I didn't know that you could be so deep." The bandaged beauty said once she was able to find her voice again. The others, who were still stunned just nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have the heart of a poet…well one of them is anyways." The tall girl said to them with a smile causing them to feel a little less amazed and a little more uncomfortable.

"Okay." The pink shirted girl said slowly since she did not want to hear that nor was she expecting it. The cousin to the shape shifter decided to tell the daughter of Dracula a crutial part of her family member.

"Ben's a good guy, and so is Jake and Danny." She said aloud making the high spirited specter, wily wolf along with Sam and Rose feel good that this new girl had such a high view on the ghost and dragon.

"And Kevin…?" The head mistress questioned since when he stopped by at either Ben's, Gwen's, or even this home the black shirted teen, and this wise schooler seemed to be rather close, so she just needed to be sure.

"What about him?" The mana manipulator shouted in defense before realizing what the older woman met causing her to add in a calmer tone, "Oh, uh, yes - Kevin will definitely hel- well…he'll drive them there and back." In truth Gwen had to stall since she recalled how much milage her boyfriend got when Ben and Julie first went out or when Big Chill had his own problem, so she was not sure how he'll be about this.

"Well, that comforts me…" The violet vixen said to her self while petting her new friend in a pensive fashion.

"I think what Gwen meant was that Kevin is like a big brother to Ben since he doesn't have any siblings." Julie added to her friend's comment and then added, "So he'll be there when Ben really needs him." That was a lot more comforting than how Gwen phrased it.

"That reminds me." Mezu said causing all to look at the Martian before she finished with, "Do you three have any siblings?" They all knew that this question was made for the bat, wolf, and ghost in particular which caused the three in question to be put on the spot.

"No." The blue spirit answered with a hysterical laugh. "I'm an only child. Father said I was hard enough to handle. He couldn't imgine having more." She told them through her laughter. The others smiled at her little joke at her own expense. Phantasma did seem eccentric and dramatic, but she wasn't a bad person/spector so they all found her charming.

"My pack is more then enough family for me!" The wolfett exclaimed after a loud howl. "If brothers and sisters are those you're really close to then I have more than thirty in my pack alone." She informed while recalling all the great wrestling matches they had growing up. Sibella smiled while the others nodded. They know the feeling, Getting close to someone they were like family.

"What about you, Sibella?" The young mummy questioned her 'sister' on this matter. "Don't you have any brothers and sisters? After all your father did have three wives before meeting your mom." The innocent child said; trusting the information her father gave to her.

"Hmm, that's sort of a gray area, Tannis." The flyer said with a strained tone since it really was in her family. "Daddy had me because my mother was a human, after living in the same town as her without being discovered for seven years: except for that there's no other way for Vampires to have children." The dhampir explained to the others since she knew that fact to be true.

"I say that would make it difficult." The head mistress said to the others while putting her two cents into the conversation. "I mean living with three un-aging beautiful for centuries and never having children." She added to her earlier comment. Miss Grimwood loved children and it was for that sole reason she founded her Ghoul School. She couldn't even imagine not having any.

"Well, there was this one time…" She started to say to them since this was one thing she once brought up with him herself. "But daddy doesn't like to talk about it." She finished her earlier sentence. Dracula was remembering his failed attempt to resurrect his dead children, but the Vampire Hunter - Van Helsing, foiled that plot. The dark cloaked one was not going to tell his only daughter that she has hundreds of dead siblings.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Mezu remarked and finished with, "I think we're more then enough family for all of us." The others truly liked her statement since it did fit right at this moment


End file.
